El oscuro Christian Grey
by Ana12345
Summary: Christian Grey, un hombre sin corazón, oscuro atormentado (Elena si hizo bien su trabajo, lo llevó mal) conoce a Anastasia donde él solo quiere llevarla a la cama su curiosidad por probar una noche de Vainilla y no parará hasta tenerla. Hasta el punto de aparentar alguien que no es hasta tener lo que busca de ella. ( que pasa con Christian?)
1. Nota

**Personajes, son de E.L James y algunos nuevos que nada tienen que ver con los libros.**

**Hola a todos antes de que empiece con el capítulo 1 quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia ****Cincuenta sombras sigue: Mi Anastasia**** que por cierto aun sigue.. no pienso dejar.**

Esta historia es nueva, donde quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no son muy románticos que digamos, aquí Christian es Oscuro casi sin sentimientos, que jugará con Anastasia,

**Anastasia va a sufrir?** "Si"...

**Engaño?** mmm "Si" si es que así le podría llamar XD

**Escenas M?** "Si"

**Con otras personas?** "Si" :(

**Christian podrá cambiar?** tal vez es humano tiene su corazón

Puede que lo lleguen a odiar o incluso a mi jejej pero no tanto, bueno eso espero, espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura que me vino en mente durante un viaje de vacaciones y justo se fue la luz por una tormenta y como no tenia nada que hacer, entonces se me ocurrió escribir al Christian distinto.

ya para no alargar demasiado, los espero y les siga gustando las historias..

Espero sus criticas. :)

_Saludos Ana12345_


	2. Capitulo 1

Esto es una mierda ni con dos sumisas puedo contentarme estoy empezando a aburrirme, ambas están desnudas frente a mí pero siento que quiero algo con más emoción.

A una la tomo del pelo estirando que me haga una mamada a la otra introduzco tres dedos está húmeda si bastante.

Ahora la obligo a que se dé placer a si misma quiero verla..

— Bien sigue así y trágalo todo.

Es una perra y buenas sumisas Karyna y Rosi, ambas morenas una de ojos verdes otra de ojos marrón normalmente solo tengo una pero como estaba pensando estoy harto. Elena dijo que es porque estoy estresado tal vez necesito unas vacaciones largas, me recomendó ir a Amsterdam tiene unos amigos buenos de un club exclusivo de BDSM, probar lo nuevo en un país distinto no puedo negar que estoy tentado en ir pero como tengo mucho trabajo que atender no puedo dejar todo en este momento.

Tengo a Ros una buena amiga y mano derecha que es capaz de llevar ella sola, si la dejaría todo pero como soy exigente y yo quiero estar al tanto de todo hasta el mínimo detalle de mi trabajo.

—Bien vístanse y lárguense el contrato ha terminado.

Les digo sin si quiera mirarlas.

—Pero señor, solo ha sido dos sesiones y no hubo penetración.

— Mírame, no te di permiso para hablar Karyna aquí se hace lo que yo digo y soy el amo y señor entiendes?

Tomándola de su barbilla para que me mire.. tiene los ojos llorosos pero me importa un comino como se atrevió a hablar..

Las dos mujeres dejaron el apartamento Taylor les entregó la llave de sus nuevos Audi es lo que regalo a cada sumisa después de terminar nuestro contrato, y por supuesto recordarles el acuerdo de confidencialidad, hasta ahora llevo veinte mujeres nunca tuve ninguna relación normal ni me interesa, soy un hombre de veintisiete casi veintiocho años, mi familia cree que soy gay desde que era un adolescente, Elliot mi hermano mayor me ha tendido trampas para conocer chicas, pero terminaba alejándome de ellas el hecho de que no pueda ser tocado eso nunca me hizo una persona normal, por lo tanto la relación normal no es lo mío Elena me llevó por un camino donde estoy agradecido de por vida, ella me enseñó lo que es poder tener el control de mi vida y de los demás.

Soy un fanático del control veo poco a mis padres de vez en cuando hablo con mi hermano Elliot, es un hombre que se ha tirado a cuantas mujeres se ha encontrado en su camino siempre que hablamos me cuenta de sus aventuras y la verdad si tengo algo de envidia no tiene problemas yo sí, y estos últimos días he estado dando vueltas quiero probar tener un sexo vainilla quise pagar una prostituta pero no sería lo mismo. Entonces tengo una idea.. como iré a la entrega de títulos este año de la Universidad de washington muchas estudiantes se tirarían a mis pies solo por una noche y eso haré, buscar una universitaria caliente y llevarla a un hotel follarla de mil maneras y después no volver a verla es solo para probar lo nuevo.

Por supuesto tengo mis gustos chicas morenas, rubias no.. ya tuve seis años con una rubia y ahí debe quedar.

Recibí un mensaje de mi madre Mia vendrá la próxima semana después de seis meses veré a mi hermana, es la única de la familia que me llevo bien o soy un poco más abierto, cuando éramos niños yo siempre la cuidé golpeaba a todos los niños que la maltrataba en la escuela y fui expulsado varias veces.

Sé que en el fondo mis padres se arrepintieron de adoptarme siempre fui un problema para ellos muchas veces le rompí la nariz a Elliot, al principio estuvimos en la misma habitación pero ya cuando estábamos creciendo nos tuvieron que separar no dejábamos de pelear.

Mi madre ha derramado varias lágrimas por mi culpa.. si ella es una mujer como ninguna es mi ángel de la guarda ella me ha salvado no me gustaba verla así, pero siempre perdía el control y no podía pensar hasta que ya era tarde.

Siempre fue tan comprensiva conmigo también mi padre ellos jamás me han alzado la mano ni nada de eso.

Pero también respetaban mis limites nunca fui tocado menos un abrazo que mierda eso ni se que es.

_Basta ya de pensar Grey es una estupidez tú no tienes corazón._

Tomo un baño con agua fría unos minutos bajo el agua caerse por mi cuerpo.

Voy a la cama, espero dormir esta noche y no soñar con el proxeneta ni su puta.

-#-

Otro día de mierda dormí muy poco mi humor es de lo peor, mis empleados tienen que aguantarme todo pero eso me importa un bledo yo les pago para que trabajen y no meterse en mi vida privada y si algo sale me aseguro de que todos firmen un contrato de no divulgación.

— Andrea que pasa dije que no molestes.

— Disculpe señor Grey pero ya está aquí la chica Kavanagh.

Ya lo había olvidado.. después de tanto insistir acepté solo por su padre espero no sea una molestia, es para la universidad espero no salgan con sus preguntas estúpidas.

— Hazla pasar.

A ver a ver que tal va.

Se abre la puerta y entra una chica pelo castaño alborotado, ¿ cuando fue la ultima vez que vio un cepillo de pelo? ropa bueno.. no tiene para nada gusto por la moda como podría alguien vivir así? ni bien entra y tropieza. JA! Lo que faltaba torpe tiene dos pies izquierdos.

Pero tiene lindo color de piel como las que me gustan la ayudo a levantarse algo tiene su toque al momento me doy cuenta de que está sonrojada, si tengo ese efecto en las mujeres ellas caen a mis pies con una maldita sonrisa pero que mierda! esta no es la señorita Kavanagh.

— Señorita?.. tenia entendido que tenia la entrevista con la señorita Kavanagh usted quien es?.

No puedo ocultar lo molesto que estoy le di la entrevista y me envía a otra persona.

— Disculpe señor Grey Soy Anastasia Steele compañera de cuarto y amiga de Kate Kavanagh ella está indispuesta.

Interesante.. tal vez ella sea mi prueba de vainilla si esta chica parece sencilla pero es atractiva debajo de esos trapos que tiene como ropa un buen toque y será perfecta.. algo joven pero que mas da.

— Entonces usted me hará la entrevista?

— Si señor, si usted lo permite.

— Y dígame señorita Steele, usted estudia periodismo?

— No señor estoy en primer Año Literatura Inglesa soy amiga de Kate y vivimos juntas ella se gradúa este año.

— Ya veo y cuantos años tienes.

— Dieciocho señor. en unos meses diecinueve.

_Mmm me gusta,ya sé que haré contigo niña._

— Perfecto, empecemos.

Empezamos con la entrevista como decía son las mismas preguntas de siempre las que todos hacen y si esta chica es torpe la intimido tanto que apenas puede con una grabadora estoy conteniéndome a no tirar una carcajada.

Ella sigue más sonrojada trato de calmarme y tranquilizarla, si quiero llegar a ella tengo que ser un tipo amable hasta ganarme su confianza y ya después ir a un hotel o mi apartamento ya mejor después pensaré en eso, ahora plan para conquistarla con ella encontré la ideal.. y saber lo que es tener sexo normal.

Estoy concentrado de lo que habla pero sobre todo para mirarle los labios esos labios que podrían darme una buena mamada..de imaginarlo ya tengo una erección..

_Tranquilo amiguito ya jugaremos con ella aun no es el momento_

— ¿Es usted gay?

Toda mi erección acaba de bajar.. que mierda la tomaría y demostraría ahora mismo si le bajara mi pantalón y viera mi pene parado en este momento..

_Tranquilo .tranquilo,_ como un mantra repitiéndome en la cabeza..

Se dio cuenta de lo molesto que me puse ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que lee ni se ha tomado la molestia de revisarlo..

Todo lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirla.. mierda!

Andrea nos interrumpe, pero estoy tan interesado en Anastasia que no quiero ninguna otra cita me ofrezco en mostrarle las instalaciones. Después de insistir y prácticamente rogarle aceptó.

Si fuera actor ya me ganaba un Oscar.

La invito a salir Andrea casi tira las carpetas al verme con Anastasia, y Olivia por poco escupe su café, les lanzo una mirada de amenaza de inmediato se dan cuenta que no deben ni mirarme.

La reacción de los demás empleados es la misma que las de Andrea y Olivia les hago lo mismo que le hice a ellas, Anastasia no se da cuenta con ella soy el tipo más amable del planeta.

Al terminar de mostrarle todo el edificio ella se ve contenta y sigue sonrojada, cada vez que puedo me acerco a ella tiene rico olor me gusta. Soy un hombre con experiencia sé que hasta tiene mojadas sus bragas lo que daría por meter mis dedos y probarlas yo mismo para ver como están..

Entramos al ascensor pero quiero que se vuelva más loca por mí entonces hago un truco, aprieto un botón sin que ella se diera cuenta y de repente el ascensor para bruscamente.

— Dios mío.., señor Grey que pasó?

— No lo sé creo que algún fallo, pero no te preocupes este es uno de los edificios más seguros. Soy el culpable me dijeron que no use este ascensor y lo hice no tardará en volver a funcionar mientras ponte cómoda.

Bingo!, pasaremos unos minutos aquí encerrados soy un genio.

— Y dígame señorita Steele a que se dedica?

— A parte de estudiar trabajo en una ferretería mi padre me ayuda con mis estudios pero también quiero ganarme la vida por mí misma.

— Buen punto me gusta su forma de pensar hace mucho que trabaja ahí?

— No, desde hace dos meses.

— Sabe una vez que termine la universidad podrías tomar pasantías aquí.

Que mierda! aquí jamás empleo a mis sumisas o amantes en mi caso Anastasia será una..

— Lo tendré en cuenta señor aunque estoy más interesada en el mundo editorial.

— Me gusta tu sinceridad.

Acercándome más a ella su respiración se agita, la estoy intimidando.

— ¿Tienes novio?

pregunto con voz ronca par seducirla más..

Ella me mira sorprendida por mi pregunta si es necesario saber eso no quiero ningún macho alrededor si quiero hacerlo con ella.

— No,.. señor. Tartamudeando.

— Eres muy hermosa Anastasia.

— Puede llamarme Ana. Anastasia es un poco largo.

— Como quieras Ana avisaré a mi jefe de seguridad que estamos atrapados no te preocupes.

Finjo enviar un mensaje, pero lo que hago es mas bien avisar a Taylor que tardaré un poco más de lo normal si estoy trabajando para cortejar a esta chica, tengo que llegarle para que acceda todo lo que quiero.

Ya el ambiente está cambiando sí disfruto aquí tanto que me acerco más a ella finjo sentirme mal ja! Buen truco.

— Señor se siente bien?

— Si, solo un poco calor estar encerrado no me gusta del todo.

— Ni a mi.

Me ayuda a quitarme la corbata..no me di cuenta que me tocó el pecho.. bueno no estuvo mal.

Nos sentamos en el piso nos miramos y empieza a morder sus labios.. si que son sexy..

Sin pensar me acerco demasiado tomándola por sorpresa la beso ella me corresponde, si siento que nunca he besado a nadie así no beso así por así a mis sumisas, pero tengo que besar a esta chica, dije que quería llegar a ella y lo estoy haciendo usando todas mis armas..

La sigo besando a tal punto que mi lengua pide entrada a su boca, ella algo inexperta también lo hace.

Hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y nos separamos..

Ahora mi gran actuación en marcha.

— Dios Anastasia, jamás me han besado así eres especial que tienes?

Apoyo mi frente al la de ella no me dice nada, pero ya veo lo derretida que está.

— Me gustó el beso.

Es lo único que puede decir? bueno vamos de a poco..

Ya pasamos casi mas de media hora aquí encerrados tengo aun trabajo que terminar, entonces decido que es hora despistándola yo aprieto el botón y el ascensor empieza a moverse. Ella lanza un suspiro de alivio, llegamos hasta abajo, ella sale.

La tomo de la mano besándola..

— Hasta pronto señorita Steele, me gustaría seguir viéndola tome esta es mi tarjeta por favor llámeme.

— Gracias señor Grey no sé si sea buena idea.

— Por qué no?, Ana algo tienes que siento la necesidad de querer verte de nuevo.

Ella se sonroja

— Está bien, es más le dejo mi numero usted me llama es un hombre ocupado.

Me pasa su numero telefónico y lo guardo bien. Sí tengo planes de vernos pronto..

— Adiós señor Grey.

— Nos vemos Anastasia.

Ella baja y se aleja sí nos veremos pronto esta chica ya cayó ahora a preparar una cita, vinos flores y cosas tontas para atraer a una mujer ella es de esas por lo que veo..

_Anastasia ..Anastasia,, muy pronto serás mía.._ no puedo ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro..


	3. Capitulo 2

Pasaron dos días, desde la entrevista, creo que ya es momento de llevar el plan A. primero lo primero llamarla.

Cuando termine mi sesión aquí en mi cuarto de juegos la llamaré..

esta chica es buena, pero no durará mucho aquí..

— Bien, Rebeca, estás lista, ahora a reemplazar a ese consolador.

Le quito, saco del bolsillo un condón rasgo con mis dientes el envoltorio me lo pongo y la penetro con todo, ella grita pero tengo mi mano en su boca, los dedos con la que metí ella los chupa, las embestidas son fuertes, me vengo rápido me quito el condón y lo tiro, ella aun no termina pero yo sí.

Por mas que mis sumisas, están en control de natalidad siempre uso condones, no soy estúpido, no me arriesgo a ningún embarazo, que podría meterme en problemas, tener un hijo bastardo por ahí eso no.. jamás

No permito los intercambio de fluidos, algunas veces lo hacia con Elena, pero ella ya ni está en edad de tener hijos, no me preocupo por eso con ella, esa es la gran ventaja.

— Ya terminamos, Rebeca ve a que Taylor te de las llaves de tu nuevo auto, es todo. Adios

Intenta decirme algo, pero no la dejo hablar, fue solo una sesión con ella. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo con mis sumisas, la que mayor tiempo estuve fue Leila, duramos seis meses, hasta que la perra se enamoró. Tuvo buena vida conmigo, por ser quien mas estuve, le di buena cantidad de dinero y ya jamás supe de ella, como ninguna de mis sumisas sé después de terminar los contratos, ni me interesa que es de la vida de ellas.

Ya se fue, ahora mi plan conquistar a Anastasia, no volveré a tener ningún sumisa quiero guardar energías para ella, ya después de eso volveré a lo mío, que solo esto estoy interesado.

Tomo mi celular y la llamo.

en tres tonos contesta..

— Hola?

— Anastasia, soy Christian Grey, te llamo en un mal momento?

Puedo escuchar un silbido atrás, está emocionada. Me da risa eso

—No.. señor Grey.

— Bueno, me preguntaba, si querías salir a cenar conmigo mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

— Si, tienes algún problema?, planes?

— Bueno, de hecho sí, iba a salir con Kate y unas amigas, pero puedo cancelarlo.

— Me parece muy bien Anastasia, que te parece si paso por ti a las seis?

— Gracias, señor.

— Llámame Christian, nada de señor

— Gracias Christian.

— Ponte bonita, bueno mas de lo que eres imposible, nos vemos mañana hermosa.

— Nos vemos Christian.

— Piensa en mi esta noche, como yo en ti.

Ella empieza a reír.

— Lo haré.

A penas corto la llamada, y doy una carcajada, o sea así de fácil?, pensé que me iba a costar un poco más, ahora entiendo a Elliot, pero si hacemos un concurso, no hay dudas que lo gano, así como es de fácil sacarla a una "cita" a ver si es fácil llevarla a la cama. Si sale bien eso, iré preparado, llevaré unos condones, admito que estoy algo inquieto nunca estuve en una cita, por más montada que sea como esta, no sé como hacerlo, tal vez solo hablar y dejarnos llevar hasta llegar a mi punto, tendrá su concha depilada?, y ese culo se le veía tan bien.

Ya estoy duro.. oh ahí algo abajo quiere salir, pero ahora no, nos guardaremos hasta mañana.

mirando mi polla dura

Llamo a Elena, solo para saludarle y decirle que estaré sin sumisa por un tiempo, porque tengo mucho trabajo, en parte eso es verdad tengo que estar más concentrado en algunas adquisiciones nuevas. Anastasia me dio una idea en el mundo editorial, tal vez más adelante adquiera una..

Otra noche sin poder dormir, si sigo así voy a terminar mal, Flynn dijo que necesito encontrar paz en mi mismo, que todo el tiempo ando atormentado, pero como mierda voy a encontrar paz, ni que me vaya a una iglesia y confesarme o internarme en un templo budista, o pasar meditando todo el puto día..

Esto es lo que soy, y nadie puede cambiarme, años de tratamiento no han podido conmigo, toda esta fortuna, solo una quinta parte me hace feliz el resto soy una mierda.

Cierro los ojos, y sueño con ojos azules y mamadas..

Despierto con una erección, estoy loco que ya quiero sexo con Anastasia, esa chica se ve inocente, la voy a corromper y tal vez la decepcione, pero así es la vida, no todo es color de rosa, y yo no soy un príncipe azul de cuentos, ni romántico que envía besos por mensajes de textos o regala chocolates, nada de esas cursilerías, no entiendo a las personas que lo hacen, de verdad existe personas así?, aunque mi teoría es cuando los hombres hacen eso es más para conseguir sexo garantizado, las mujeres son fáciles de engañar.

Hablé con Taylor para que vea un nuevo Audi Q5, esa pienso regalar a Anastasia una vez que terminemos, a mis sumisas les daba un A4, pero esta chica no es mi sumisa, por lo tanto, no le daré lo mismo que le daba a las demás.

Taylor me miró con ojos de ¿Qué diablos le pasa al jefe?, ordenes son ordenes, él no tiene voz ni voto aquí, al igual que la señora Jones la ama de llaves, ellos se entienden, pero no es de mi incumbencia, mientras hagan bien su trabajo, lo que hagan de sus vidas yo estoy fuera.

Suena mi teléfono y es mi madre.

_— __Madre._

_— __Hijo, ¿Cómo estas?, llevo llamándote y nunca atiendes._

_— __Lo siento mamá, estaba muy ocupado._

_— __Ni siquiera para, al menos hacer una llamada de cinco minutos para saludarme o a tu padre?_

_Otra vez ahí vamos, es para hacerme sentir mal solo para eso llama.._

_— __Lo siento madre ya lo dije, prometo hacerlo más seguido._

_— __Bueno hijo, que estés bien, llama de vez en cuando entiendo que eres un hombre muy ocupado_.

_— __Adiós mamá._

Ni tiempo tuve de despedirme de ella y cortó, soy un hijo de puta mal agradecido, si ya sé..

Llego a la oficina.

— Andrea, dile a Olivia que me traiga mi café.

— De inmediato señor.

Entra Olivia con café, tomo un sorbo y lo tiro.

— Mierda! esto está frio, me gustan caliente ¿ qué tienes en la cabeza Olivia?, ah y manda a alguien que limpie este desastre, eres torpe, Fuera de aquí!

— Ya, en... enseguida señor.

Inútiles, todos aquí son unos buenos para nada y torpes, no sé que hago con empleados así..

Entra la limpiadora, con cuidado para no molestarme, todos saben que no me gusta mientras trabajo me interrumpan.

* * *

><p><strong>Como estamos hasta aquí? espero sus opiniones que opinan de Christian<strong>

**Saludos**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disculpen por el capitulo anterior si vieron alguna falta ortográfica.. y por esta también :) al principio lo escribí en inglés pero decidí al final hacerlo y publicarlo en español..**

* * *

><p><strong>"Anastasia"<strong>

Dios mío Christian Grey me invitó a salir, que voy a hacer es como si estuviera soñando el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, tendremos una cita.

No sé lo que vio en mi, yo no soy nadie, solo una chica de primer año en la universidad,.. él dijo que algo tengo y que quería volver a verme. Mi suerte es única.

¿ Será posible que le guste?, Kate casi se desmaya y pego un grito de asombro cuando le dije lo amable que fue conmigo el señor Grey, no lo podía creer, ahora tendré que pedirle unos consejos yo nunca tuve un cita, bueno no como esta, semejante cita la que voy a tener, y también decirle que el señor Grey me besó en el ascensor, ella tiene experiencia en chicos, es un poco más grande que yo y sabe de eso, tiene veintiún años, ha tenido varios novios como también varias veces le han roto el corazón, pero es como si no aprendiera, le ha pasado una y otra vez ya está por graduarse. Nos conocemos desde hace diez años, nuestras familias son cercanas, mi padre es el amigo del señor Kavanagh y cuando Kate se enteró que quería entrar a la misma universidad a la que ella va, me ofreció vivir con ella, es como una hermana y acepté su oferta.. estoy contenta! que más puedo decir.

— Holaa Ana estás ahí?

— Kate, cuando llegaste?

— Hace un momento, te estaba hablando y tu estás en la luna, como si estuvieras pensando en un chico.

Ella me hace un gesto..

— No es eso..

— Vamos Steele, que te conozco yo conozco esa mirada la he tenido, dime conociste a alguien de la universidad? Será José?, me gusta ese chico para ti.

José?, no para nada él no es, es lindo si pero solo lo quiero como amigo lo veo más como hermano, vamos en algunas clases pero solo hasta ahí.

— No Kate, no es José ni ningún chico, pero..

— Pero qué Ana?

— Bueno, no es ningún chico.. es todo un hombre..

Veo los ojos de Kate abrirse, casi hasta salirse..

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, es un hombre y que hombre Kate!, es el más hermoso que he visto, él es perfecto un adonis.

— Wow, sí eres la pequeña Anastasia Rose Steele? No serás una alienígena que ha tomado su cuerpo?

Reímos a Carcajadas, ella es muy simpática tiene un humor que ella es bueno... ella.

— Soy la misma Kate..

— Ah.. no como que la misma? escúchate, tú hablando de un hombre, ahora dime quien es el hombre perfecto que te ha dejado asi en las nubes y lo que le sigue no tengo como describirte, estás radiante amiga.

— Gracias, es que ayer me llamó y me pidió salir a cenar a la noche, una cita entiendes?

— Wow, con cita y todo ya me cae bien, pero a ver dime quien es tu adonis?

Tomo aire en mis pulmones para soltar la sopa.

— Christian Grey.

La cara de Kate de felicidad se volvió oscuro y dejó de reír.

—Espera.. escuché bien dijiste Christian Grey?

— Sí, dije Christian Grey me ha pedido tener una cita.

— Amiga, no sé que decirte no me lo tomes a mal, pero es el hombre frio que solo piensa en si mismo, jamás se preocupa por los demás y trata a sus empleados como basura.

— Kate, cálmate te consta? Lo conoces en persona?

— Bueno, no lo conozco pero es lo que dicen de él, sin mencionar que jamás lo vieron con ninguna mujer, hasta algunos artículos de él diciendo que es gay.

— Bueno eso que se dice de él puede ser solo chismes, ya sabes como son los chismes, podrían decir todo eso por envidia, es multimillonario exitoso guapo y lo que le sigue.

— Aun así Ana hay algo en ese hombre que no me convence, es como oscuro hasta da miedo. Bueno esa es la impresión que a mí me da.

— Tonterías Kate, en la entrevista pude conocerlo y es todo lo contrario a lo que describes, hasta le hablaba con amabilidad a su secretaria, me ha mostrado casi todo el edificio y tanto así que podría jurarte que gay no es.

— No sé Ana, y como puedes estar segura que no es gay?

Mordiéndome el labio le digo en voz baja. — Porque me besó en el ascensor..

La boca de Kate abierta con lo que acabo de decirle.

— Te beso?, wow esa podría ser la noticia del año una bomba

— Si me beso y sentí su erección por mi estómago, si fuera gay creo que no tendría esa reacción ante un beso y wow que si fue un buen beso nunca me han besado así.

— Vamos por parte dices que te besó y se excitó? pero cuenta todo que quiero saber..

nos sentamos en el piso a veces parecemos niñas.

— Nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor por problemas técnicos, él estaba muy tranquilo todo el tiempo nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, conociéndonos, pero el ambiente cada vez se ponía tenso y terminamos besándonos.

— Me dejas sin habla amiga, de verdad y es raro que tenga problemas el ascensor del GEH que es la numero uno en tecnología, pero aun así, si tu lo dices te creo amiga pero tómalo con calma, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

— Voy a estar bien Kate, lo prometo además es solo la primera cita que podría pasar esta noche?

— Ana, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, si Christian te invita a su habitación o a algún hotel aceptarás?

No había pensado en eso, pero es un hombre caliente realmente caliente, sí sentí cosas en mi estómago y mis bragas se humedecieron con ese beso hasta con solo ese tacto.

— Estaría mal, si dijera que sí?

— Definitivamente tu no eres Anastasia, pero amiga si es tu decisión y realmente lo quieres hacer estas en todo tu derecho de disfrutarlo, eso sí, sabes que hay que protegerse no es así?

— Por supuesto Kate, si llegamos a tener relaciones sexuales usaremos condón.

— Me parece bien, pero lo más importante, habla con él y dile que eres virgen que tu primera vez sea especial y no así por así, que sea amable contigo díselo.. yo tuve mala experiencia entre el alcohol y calentura ya sabes te conté.

— Lo sé, seré sincera con Christian, estoy tan feliz no sé si esté exagerando, porque lo conocí hace poco y me siento así.

— Te estás enamorando Ana, solo te doy un consejo.. no te dejes llevar demasiado por esos sentimientos, no quiero verte sufrir.

— Lo tendré bajo control, es que ese beso lo sentí Kate, sentí que él es adecuado para mi.

— Te felicito Ana y estoy feliz por ti, te quiero.

— Y yo a ti Kate, gracias por estar siempre para mi.

— Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, eres mi hermana menor.

— Y tu para mi, al menos tu tienes un hermano yo soy hija única.

— Bueno.. bueno.. basta de charlas y manos a la obra tú tienes una cita y tienes que verte como una diosa.

Kate, me prestó uno de sus vestidos muy bonitos por cierto, de Armani con todos los accesorios y los zapatos y unas joyas preciosas...

Soy más de vaqueros y tenis deportivos mis favoritas las converse, pero creo que no es lugar de llevarlos...

Wow mirándome en el espejo ni parezco la misma Ana soy otra persona.

— Listo Steele, eres toda una diosa el señor Grey se va a desmayar cuando te vea.

— Gracias Kate, esto es demasiado.

— Nah nah..nada es demasiado, ah la cartera no lo olvides.

Me pasa la que hace juego con mi vestido y dentro pone unos condones.

Solo me rio, no sé si los lleguemos a usar y si lo hacemos estoy segura que Christian tendrá los suyos no creo que sea de esos hombres que no les gusta usar preservativos.

Tocan a la puerta y es un hombre alto de traje negro corte militar.

— La señorita Steele? soy Jason Taylor jefe de seguridad del señor Grey está esperándola en el coche.

Tengo que admitir que me hubiera gustado que sea el propio Christian que venga por mi y tocar a mi puerta, bueno en fin ahí está parado frente al coche con unas flores, está guapísimo ningún actor de cine lo supera es perfecto y atento me trajo flores.

— Anastasia

— Christian..

Con su mirada penetrante caigo derretida..


	5. Capitulo 4

Tomo uno de mis trajes gris de William Westmancott si me veo bien, Ana caerá redonda a mí la llevaré a un restaurant bastante lujoso y privado, para estar solos poder hablar, esta será mi primera noche y la ultima que estaré de citas..y sin contar que todo el puto dia estuve con la cabeza fuera de lugar por esto y también seleccionando flores adecuadas, yo haciendo estas cosas?, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de hacer estas pavadas, era mejor que llame a Elena y me mande otra sumisa, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme, ahora sí a comer un menú diferente..

Taylor tiene preparado el coche que nos llevará me veo como un idiota llevando estas flores, lo bueno que esto pronto terminará.

Ella llega hasta mi, wooow, si se ve diferente con ese vestido esos zapatos, el pelo.

Veo el rostro de confusión de Taylor yo jamás hice algo así por la forma en que mira a Anastasia estoy seguro que es por compasión, Vamos quien se ha muerto de amor.. las novelas ridiculas de Romeo y Julieta o cosas por el estilo son tonterías asi es que la señorita Steele saldrá viva de esta.

— Ana, estás hermosa pero que digo hermosa todo lo que le sigue.

Me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios le paso las flores y ella se sonroja..

— Te ves muy bien Christian.

—Bueno no hablemos mas.

La ayudo a subir al coche como todo un caballero, bueno en realidad es una limousina bien espacioso tiene de todo.

Llegamos hasta el Restaurant pido el vino más caro ella se queda mirándome en su vida estuvo en un lugar como este, bueno tal vez esta sea la ultima, espero que lo disfrute, porque ya no existirá proxima vez.

Hablamos de todo un poco, es divertida eso si, me cae bien hasta sería una gran sumisa, pero dudo que acepte no tiene mucha experiencia, me gustan las mujeres experimentadas que sepan lo que hacen, no quiero andar enseñando a niñitas débiles como posiblemente es Ana, un ratón de biblioteca,le fascina los libros, está bien es culta al menos.

Pensé que la noche estaria pesado aquí con ella pero como pasa el tiempo estoy comodo, hasta riendo por estupideces cuando quiero tengo buen sentido del humor, ella ya empieza a subirse un poco el vino, no está acostumbrada a tomar. Bueno llego el momento cambié de opinion la quiero llevar a Escala a mi espacio donde soy más fuerte ahí llamo a Taylor.

— Tienes todo listo?

— Si, señor y..ya llegó el vehiculo para la señorita Steele.

Dijo en voz entrecortada..mierda!

— Gracias Christian ha sido una gran cena y el lugar es hermoso.

— No mas hermoso que tu.

Eso es verdad todos los hombres del lugar se han quedado mirandola.

— Ana quieres venir a mi apartamento?

_Di que si.._

Ella se pone a pensar..

— Si.

Mierda Grey tienes suerte o mas bien suerte de principiante como diria Elliot, aceptó. Ahora por fin veremos que es lo que el mundo habla de una relación normal o mejor dicho sexo normal yo lo llamo vainilla como sea!

— Ana, sabes que no haremos nada que tu no quieras.

— Lo sé Christian has sido tan bueno conmigo y si quiero.

— Estás segura?

— Si, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Auch! Y ahora que digo.. _piensa grey piensa!_

— También tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo Ana.

Tomo un sorbo largo de vino estoy feliz la voy a tener en mi cama esta noche. Sí la voy a tomar en mi cama es mi cita por un día y dije que queria saber que se siente.

Volvemos donde Taylor nos espera abriendonos la puerta él niega la cabeza en desaprovación, por que no se mete en sus asuntos él es solo mi empleado pero como es bueno en lo que hace lo dejo, así como la señora Jones o Gail como a veces la llamo.

Al llegar al Edificio del Helipuerto hasta esto hago para impresionarla, llevarla en helicóptero para Escala.

Casi le da un paro cuando le dije que yo soy piloto para ella soy su principe azul.

Tomo los controles y volamos esto me relaja al 100% no hay nada mejor que mirar todo desde aquí arriba y lo pequeño que se ve abajo.

Al llegar a Escala la ayudo a bajar rosando mis labios con las de ella..si son bien suaves muy pero muy besables.

Vamos hasta el ático ella se ve algo incómoda, la veo escribir algo en su celular seguro es para avisar a su amiga que no llegará a dormir esta noche que pasará la noche conmigo, sí ella estará en buenas manos y que mejor que las mías haciendola gritar de placer con múltiples orgasmos.

Sigue nerviosa se queda mirando el lugar, no soy bueno en decoración pero entre blanco y negro es lo que me gusta y rojo por supuesto como mi cuarto de juegos

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— No gracias.

La tomo de la mano.. — Ven vamos a sentarnos y ponernos comodos.

— Gracias.

— Ana me encantó esta noche aunque no me creas esta es la primera vez que hago esto.

— No sé si creerte o no pero aunque tampoco me creas esta también es mi primera vez.

Y bueno… que puedo decir a eso

Apago las luces solo queda el pequeño velador de diseño que está en la mesita cuadrada cerca del sofá y nos alumbra con luz suave

Me acerco más a ella tomandola de su barbilla y besandola es un beso suave disfrutando del momento, es calido y humedo.

— Ana por favor no me toques la espalda o el pecho tengo problemas para ser tocado. Le susurro mientras la beso

Ella no me dice nada pero asienta con la cabeza, sigo mi recorrido por sus labios, la beso, muerdo sus labios metiendo mi lengua para saborearla besa muy bien..

— Christian hay algo que quiero decirte.

paso mi mano por su espalda tiene la piel muy suave y delicada.

— Dime que pasa nena.

— Soy Virgen..

Paro en seco el beso, mierda! dijo virgen? ohhh esto si que no me esperaba pero parece ser mejor de lo que creía una virgen, por todos los cielos, si que tengo suerte jamás estuve con una chica virgen esta noche sabré lo que es romper un himen que mejor premio no?..

— Ana si me sorprende dejarás que yo sea el primero? me gustas mucho no sé lo que pase mañana pero esta noche solo quiero pensar en ti y no en el mañana me dejarás hacerte el amor?

— Si Christian. Con voz entrecortada diciéndome al oído hasta sonó sexy eso

Si!

La llevo a mi cuarto veo que le gusta si es enorme el lugar tengo buen gusto. Ella es perfecta.. y será mia esta noche ya estoy ansioso de estar dentro de ella pero es nueva en esto la voy a tratar bien, tampoco soy un enfermo.

— ¿Estás cómoda?

— Si.

Y sonríe..

Me quito la corbata y la chaqueta ella se sienta en la cama saco los condones del bolsillo y lo pongo en la cama cerca de ella , está muy nerviosa.

— Tranquila nena yo te voy a cuidar.

La acuesto y subo sobre ella besándola si es especial esta chica, debe ser porque nunca ha estado con ningún hombre y yo seré el primero..

Me apresuro y le quito todo el vestido..

por todos los... ella es hermosa..

— Mira..eres hermosa Ana ya no aguanto quiero estar dentro de ti sientelo.

Agarro su mano y lo pongo sobre mi que sienta mi miembro ya muy erecto ella se sonroja con apenas tocarlo y acariciarlo es demasiado tímida.

— Christian sé que hace poco que nos conocimos pero ya siento algo por ti.

Pero que mierda es eso, como es posible que ya sienta cosas si apenas nos conocemos..

— También yo nena date vuelta..

La pongo de espalda y recorro hasta llegar a su culo si es perfecto me agacho y lo empiezo a besar es tan suave me gusta y mucho..

Paso mis dedos por su entrada ya está mojada está un poco depilada una linea delgada de pelo tiene si me encanta la puedo ver toda, apretada es

Elle empieza a gemir que solo por tocarla estará por venir pero aun no quiero que termine.

— Te gusta asi?

— Me encanta Christian.

Me quito toda mi ropa ella parpadea y me mira sorprendida por el tamaño de mi polla hasta preocupada.

Le abro las piernas y bajo hasta su clítoris empiezo a chuparlo ella grita de placer, si justo como yo quería esto es mejor de lo que estaba imaginando.

Meto un dedo y es bastante apretada esto se pone más bueno, estoy loco por darle una palmada a ese culo perfecto y dejarla como el color de su rostro pero que sienta todo el placer en ello estoy controlándome para no perderme y la lleve a mi cuarto de juegos.

— Ahora sí ¿Estás lista?

— Si, hazmelo.

— No te preocupes te dolerá un poco despues será dolor pero de placer vas a ajustarte a mi tamaño.

Me pongo el condón y de una vez la penetro siento como cruzo su barrera si fui bruto en hacerlo asi de una.

Ella grita cerrando los ojos paro un momento hasta ajustarme, si es muy apretada pero encajo perfectamente si se siente muy pero muy bien.

Empiezo a moverme más y ya ella lo siente es bastante húmeda está mojandome hasta las bolas con cada envestida ella jadea, está sonrojada incluso más que hace un momento tomo uno de sus pezones y los chupo sin parar es deliciosa

Ya no aguanto me corro como nunca lo hice fue muy bueno me siento muy bien lo haremos toda esta noche no creo cansarme.

Ella me besa…intenta abrazarme,..pero que..mier.. por eso es que no me gusta estas relaciones las mujeres quieren que las abrace después de follar es solo sexo nada más.

Me alejo de ella pongo como excusa tirar el condón sucio y regreso a la cama ella mira las sábanas hay manchas de sangre por unas partes

No puedo evitar sonreír yo le hice eso ya le robé su virginidad.

— Estás bien?

— Si, fue muy hermoso.

Me acerco y la beso, intento evitar cualquier contacto físico odio que me toquen si definitivamente esta será la unica vez que hago esto.

Es tierna esta chica la voy a disfrutar mientras dura.

Tres rondas más de varias posiciones y me corro,como si nunca tuviera sexo me vacié por dentro si no fuera por el condón la llenaba toda lo bueno es que no se rompió por la forma en que la follaba fue increíble esta chica sí que es buena.

No está en mis planes dormir con ella pero por compensarla y será la ultima vez lo haré ella se pone de espalda y yo la abrazo hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto recién empieza..<strong>


	6. Capitulo 5

Despierto y el calor me invade un calor raro estoy abrazando a esta chica, es linda si..

Ya mucha primera vez hice con ella pero ya amaneció ahora a volver a la realidad, reconozco que dormí bastante bien como nunca no quiero despertarla mejor la dejo que ella sola se levante.

Salgo de la cama me doy un baño y veo a la señora Jones que esta preparando el desayuno, solo tomo café ya después iré al trabajo.

La cara de sorpresa de Gail al ver a Ana salir de mi habitación es graciosa si se viera, nunca ninguna mujer durmió conmigo y menos llevarla a mi cama bueno eso era parte de mi plan, dije que quería probar algo nuevo y bueno.. lo hice, mal no la pasé.

— Buenos días Christian.

Ella me besa y salta por mi cuello me pone congelado eso pero no quiero que lo vuelva hacer, se siente raro esto.

— Buenos días Anastasia.

— Estás bien Christian?

— Sí, mejor que nunca.

Ella se da cuenta lo frio que estoy de repente.

— Se hace tarde es hora de llevarte a tu casa Taylor te llevará.

— Y cuando nos volvemos a ver.

— Ya no nos volveremos a ver Anastasia.

— ¿ Qué? ¿estás bromeando?

— No, mira Ana fue una gran noche la mejor que he tenido pero tu y yo no somos compatibles tu no me darás lo que necesito, no eres mujer para mi yo no soy un buen hombre, y no soy bueno para ti.

Mierda.. porque siento algo en el pecho que fue eso?

Ella se quedó muda y pálida empezó a llorar lo que me faltaba que empiece a hacerme un berrinche.

— No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui Christian Grey eres un monstruo no sientes nada claro Kate tenia razón.

— Ana, deja de llorar y por favor te pido que firmes este contrato de no divulgación..

Le paso un bolígrafo y ella lo firma ni siquiera leerlo con sus lágrimas goteando por las hojas.. mierda otra vez esa sensación en el pecho.

— Aquí tienes tu maldito contrato.

Me lo tira en la cara bueno me lo merezco.

— Taylor te llevará y te dará las llaves de tu nuevo vehículo.

Ella empieza a reír.

— Que te crees que por una maldita noche vas a regalarme un coche?, estás equivocado yo no soy ninguna de tus putas que acostumbras traerlas y cuando las usas toda le das regalos caros yo no quiero nada de ti. En tu vida vuelves a acercarte a mi, algún día Grey vas a pagar mal esto yo no lo haré tu solo vas a cosechar lo que siembras.

— Ana, espera entonces que te lleve Taylor.

— No quiero que ninguno de tus gorilas me lleve, ahórrate eso pediré un taxi.

— Te saldrá caro ir hasta Portland.

— No me importa, dije que no quiero nada de ti, fui una tonta que se dejó llevar por una cara bonita como tú pero por dentro eres horrible.

Ya no aguanto sus insultos y empiezo a sentirme mal por ella. Mierda!

— Ana, no tengo tiempo.

— Si ya me voy no te quitaré más tu valioso tiempo, adiós y hasta nunca idiota.

Ja! Idiota.

— Taylor! Grito

— Señor.

— Acompaña a la señorita Steele hasta la salida.

— Si señor..

— Iré con Sawyer, tu alcánzame allá.

Taylor se retira y yo termino de prepararme para ir a mi oficina hoy será otro día de mierda o peor, estoy con un humor que no quiero ver a nadie como pude ser un idiota y traer a una niñita..

Si ya aprendí mi lección, esto no volverá a pasar en la noche llamaré a Elena, ella es mi mejor amiga es la única que me entiende.

**Mientras tanto en Escala Gail y Taylor.**

**Gail.**

No sé si seguiré aguantando más tiempo trabajar para el señor Grey, esta vez ha llegado muy lejos hacerle eso a la pobre chica que se ve lo inocente y buena pude ver en sus ojos, ella estaba tan ilusionada.

No puedo renunciar porque por lo que me paga estoy pagando el tratamiento de mi hermano y no encontraré otro trabajo como este, sí el señor Grey es generoso con sus pagos, pero con sus personales es frio.

era diferente cuando traía a sus sumisas esas mujeres eran como él, frías y sabían perfectamente a que venían, pero Anastasia no, ella vino engañada espero no se le haga un hábito eso traer a jovencitas y tirarlas al día siguiente, pero dudo que vuelva hacerlo, pude ver en su rostro que no la estaba pasando bien mientras ella lo insultaba y se merecía eso y mas, me sorprendió que ella no le dio una cachetada que bien se lo merecía si era yo le daba una buena patada en las pelotas.

**Taylor.**

El jefe sigue con sus mierdas se me partió el corazón ver a esa chica llorar así, la acompañé hasta subirse al taxi ella no me ha dicho nada le pasé un pañuelo pero no aceptó, me gustaría ayudarla no se merecía eso me gustaría romperle la cara al jefe.

Pero no puedo dejar que esto se quede así sé que esto podría costarme mi trabajo si se descubre, pero él pagará por esto.

Tomo mi celular particular.

_— __Andrew, sé que tenemos una deuda necesito que hagas algo por mí._

_— __Jason, de por vida estaré en deuda._

_— __Escucha bien lo que harán._

Esto no está bien pero él se lo merece necesita una lección ahora está en camino al GEH con Sawyer, unos tipos lo van a acorralar van a golpear al jefe aparentar un asalto,tampoco pretendo matarlo ni secuestrarlo, solo hacerle pagar no podrá culparme por no estar ahí él me dio ordenes de alcanzarlo después, así es que esto es perfecto.

Di ordenes que no sea demasiado duro con él, pero que si le de unos buenos golpes.

Subo de nuevo al ático..

Veo a Gail llorando en la habitación del jefe.

— Gail estás bien?

— Ya no aguanto más Jason esta chica era virgen acabo de cambiar las sabanas el jefe le destrozó la vida como pudo hacer algo así.

— Mierda!, hijo de puta..

— Cuando mi hermano se recupere y pague todo sus tratamientos voy a dejar de trabajar para él.

— Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo pero como paga los estudios de mi hija yo no puedo pagar esa escuela, es la mejor de todas además me ha ayudado para ver a mi Sophie cuando quiero.

— Sabes Jason, algún día el jefe caerá en el amor se volverá loco por una mujer y va a sufrir mal.

— Ese hombre no tiene corazón Gail.

— No lo digas el puede ser de piedra, pero es humano y hay sentimientos que un corazón de piedra pone blando.

— Ojala tengas razón.

— Estoy casi segura, tan segura que Anastasia podría ser la chica que hará sufrir al jefe hasta el punto de volverse loco por ella.

— Cuando llegue el momento vamos a disfrutarlo.

Amo a esta mujer..

Recibo una llamada del hospital, ya el jefe está ahí buen trabajo.., ahora a ver que tal lo dejaron

se lo merece lo que hubiera dado por romperle la cara a Grey yo mismo, pero soy profesional y él es mi jefe..

* * *

><p><strong>Christian es de lo peor ya sé U.U pobre Ana<strong>

**espero sus comentarios mientras más comentarios iré publicando más rápido necesito saber como lo ven si les gusta o no :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Anastasia.**

Salgo prácticamente corriendo del apartamento de Christian estoy casi ahogándome con mis lagrimas su guardaespaldas viene tras mío, me pasa un pañuelo pero no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa gente todos son iguales.

_Me gané el premio a la chica más ingenua del planeta, soy una estúpida.. _

Hasta me dio risa eso pero sigo con lagrimas, subo al taxi si me costará un poco caro que me lleve pero con este vestido no puedo tomar un bus.

Trato de calmarme no quiero que Kate me vea así estoy tan mal que ni yo me reconozco, el taxista sintió pena por mi que bajó y me trajo un poco de café es curioso odio el café pero ahora estoy tomando.

tengo ganas de emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento y olvidarme de Christian, pero sé que esa no seria buena idea..

— Por favor señorita ya no llore es usted tan joven y hermosa sea quien sea la persona por la que usted derrama sus lagrimas no se merece.

— Gracias es que no puedo evitar, lloro de rabia de enojo por lo estúpida que fui en creer en un hombre rico.

— De esos tipos... ellos solo juegan con los sentimientos se creen los reyes del mundo creen que todo tienen bajo control, nada es eterno señorita.

Me pasa unos pañuelos los agarro para limpiarme pero este señor tiene razón tengo que poner una piedra en mi corazón para no volver a darle a nadie nunca más ningún tipo me hará sufrir, ahora lloro pero de fuerza tratando de convencerme a mi misma no volver a pasar por esto.

lo juro!

Durante todo el camino estuve hablando con el taxista, me ha ayudado bastante a desahogarme y eso que es un extraño

Me cobró solo la mitad del viaje insistió en hacerlo así no sé como podría pagarle esto, personas como él hacen que vuelva a creer que aun existe gente de buen corazón.

— Muchas gracias señor me gustaría saber como se llama.

— Me llamo Angel señorita.

— De verdad es usted un ángel, que tenga un buen viaje.

Bajo del taxi y tomo fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kate estoy segura que ella va a querer saber todos los detalles de mi súper noche, y pensar que a esta hora ayer estaba tan ilusionada y preparándome para darle mi virginidad a un patán como lo es Christian Grey el amo del universo.. lo odio..

Entro y Kate está sentada estudiando su discurso voy directo a mi habitación, me quito el vestido y entro a la ducha necesito lavar mi estupidez, quiero sentirme limpia de nuevo me siento tan destrozada si estaba empezando a enamorarme de Christian, algo así como dicen amor a primera vista tuve por él..

Bueno ya no lloraré más.

Salgo de la ducha y Kate esperándome sentada en mi cama.

— Y bien Ana que pasó? no te veo para nada bien.

— Kate fui una tonta caí en sus redes soy una estúpida por no escucharte.

— Lo sabía por dios Ana si lo hiciste con él? cuéntame que pasó

Asiento con la cabeza, tragándome mi sollozo.

Ella me abraza..

— Te obligó?

— No Kate anoche fue hermoso hasta el punto que tuve múltiples orgasmos.

Riéndome por contarle eso.

— Entonces que pasó.

— Era tan distinto anoche a lo que fue hoy anoche fue un hombre romántico tierno, atento ya sabes el hombre perfecto que cualquier chica caería enamorada después de tener relaciones él se negó abrazarme pero dormimos juntos. Esta mañana al despertar en su cama él ya no estaba me levanté fue tan frio conmigo y me dijo que ya no nos volveríamos a ver dijo yo no era mujer para él y muchas cosas más que quisiera olvidar.

— Ese hijo de puta te dijo eso? lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

— No es necesario Kate no te manches por una basura él no vale la pena.

— Tienes razón pero jugó con tus sentimientos.

— Lo sé yo voy a curarme, pero él seguirá con sus tormentas estoy segura que es un tipo con sufrimientos por dentro..

— Animo amiga que tienes mucho por delante empezando por ir a la universidad.

— Kate, no tengo ganas.

— Como que no? no vas a dejar que por culpa de un tipo tu pierdas tus estudios eso si que no señorita, hasta te llevaré arrastrando no dejaré que caigas en depresión..

— Gracias Kate.

**Christian.**

Mierda! esto dolió si me dieron duro esos tipos que salieron de la nada fue una mala idea darle la mañana libre a Taylor, si él estaba no hubiera pasado esto, la policía no pudo dar con ellos Taylor está a cargo y dijo que tampoco pudieron atraparlos no tuvieron tiempo de robarme nada por que me enfrenté a ellos y como vieron que se acercaba una patrulla se alejaron..

Estoy en el hospital en unas horas podré salir a mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que me traían para acá.

Elliot está en camino.

— Bro, que te pasó estás hecho mierda.. estas bien?

— Si Elliot solo fueron unos golpes no te preocupes.

Llamé a Andrea para que avisen a la universidad que no podré asistir a la entrega de títulos mañana no me puedo presentar con estos moretones en el rostro tengo golpes en algunas costillas y no me siento muy cómodo con esto.

Ros, se encargará de todo hoy mi madre recomendó mucho reposo no fue nada grave que me pegaron pero si tardará unos días en sanar mis costillas.

de regreso a mi casa Taylor no ha dicho ni una palabra muy serio y distante es por lo que le hice a Anastasia estoy seguro que es por eso, no es de su incumbencia meterse o no a él que le importa.

espero que llegue bien a su casa Anastasia si lloró bastante antes de irse, no aceptó ninguno de mis regalos y rechazar el coche que le compré de que planeta viene, todas las que tuve fueron contentas y felices por qué ella no? la verdad no entiendo, pero en fin ya será otro día ahora a olvidar esto.

— Hijo de verdad no necesitas ayuda?

— No mamá gracias puedo caminar.

— Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche si deseas.

— Mamá no te preocupes con todas esas medicinas que me recetaste voy a estar bien prometo tomarlas a la hora indicada.

— Te quiero hijo.

— También yo mamá.

— No te olvides la cena del domingo llega tu hermana.

— No lo olvidaré ahí voy a estar.

La beso en la frente y salgo del cuarto de hospital odio estos lugares el olor a hospital me pone nervioso aun tengo en mente la primera vez que llegué solo era un niño y trataban de curarme por mis quemaduras no sé cuantas veces tuvieron que sedarme para hacerlo.

Mi madre que era la doctora .. la paciencia que tenia conmigo yo ni siquiera hablaba pero ella me daba todo, por las noches cuando tenia pesadillas se quedaba mirándome hasta que despierte y poco después decidió adoptarme.

Sé que ella quiere verme feliz con una mujer tal vez casado y con hijos pero eso no es lo mío jamás, no podría aguantar algo así, Elena me ha dicho que el matrimonio ata a las personas y hay tantos divorcios que para qué uno se casa si al final terminan separados.

por eso no pienso en casarme nunca.

A Grace la quiero mucho.. es mi salvadora solo que no sé como demostrar mis sentimientos.

Tendré que hablar con Flynn lo necesito poco avance tengo con él pero me ayuda escuchándome para eso le pago una fortuna para estar dispuesto a mi cuando necesite y no importa la hora ni el día..

* * *

><p><strong>Una cosa para aclarar y recordarles Ana es unos años mas joven ella recién va en primer año de la universidad solo Kate se gradua Ana todavía pero Christian como cada año asiste en la entrega de títulos de la universidad.<strong>

**"Ana cerca de los 19 y Christian 27" se llevan 8 años de diferencia no 6. **

**Espero que este capitulo lo hayan disfrutado mañana voy a actualizar de nuevo.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Tomo mi teléfono y llamo a la única persona que puedo desquitar toda mi mierda y me entiende..

_— __Elena quiero que nos veamos_

soy un desastre...

**Tres años después.. (2014)**

_— __Dije que quiero comprar el SIP no me interesa Ros yo puedo después levantarlo me gusta los retos sé que podría ser una perdida si compramos pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, dime cuando he fracasado o dejar que se me caiga no voy a discutir eso, haz lo que te digo!_

Corto la llamada estos tres años han sido un desastre mi vida, perdí unas inversiones por mi "supuesto carácter" dicen que soy un insoportable, llevo seis meses sin una sumisa ya me estaba consumiendo necesitaba concentrarme más en mis negocios, después de tener un poco de vainilla volví con Elena por unos meses pero ya dejé de tener relaciones sexuales esta vez en definitivo ella tiene un joven sumiso de veinticuatro años, le gusta los más jóvenes esa mujer nunca va a cambiar.

Los martes o jueves salimos a cenar la pasamos muy bien somos socios y solo eso nos ata en estos momentos, ella sigue siendo amiga de mi madre siempre la ayuda en lo eventos de caridad mi familia jamás sospechó nada sobre nosotros y nunca lo van a llegar a entender y no quiero que la amistad de mi madre con Elena termine por mi culpa.

se abre a puerta y sin mirarla sé quien es

— Elena, que haces aquí?

— Disculpa querido pero tenia que venir a verte no has estado con ninguna sumisa últimamente o has buscado por tu cuenta?

— Por supuesto que no Elena.. solo tu eres la adecuada en traerme a las chicas y sabes bien mis gustos.

— Ya me estaba preocupando pensé que ya estabas queriendo buscar una relación normal como ya las has probado hace tres años.

Ella sonriendo pero no se me hace graciosa.

— Sí Elena, lo he probado y no es lo mío me di cuenta que mujeres así sentimentales no quiero.

— Entonces ya no la has vuelto a ver?

— No.. ni sé que ha sido de ella no sé que es de su vida ahora.

_Pero si tengo curiosidad de saberlo_

— Me parece muy bien tu eres un hombre exitoso además cualquier mujer que se te acerque podría ser una casa fortuna imagínate tú con una novia para que luego te amarre con un hijo bastardo.

— NO! ni lo digas en broma Elena, yo jamás seré padre como dices no quiero un bastardo por ahí, no me gusta los niños he ido en algunos eventos de niños con mi madre y son molestosos, solo lloran hacen berrinches y las madres dándole todo consintiéndolos y salen unos malcriados.

— Por eso yo jamás tuve hijos, además que destruyen nuestro cuerpo si yo hubiera tenido un hijo no tendría este cuerpo ni estaría donde estoy ahora.

— Los años no han pasado por ti Elena, sigues siendo una mujer muy hermosa.

— Lo mismo digo tú cada vez te pones más guapo.

Empezamos a reír..

La invito a comer a un restaurante y salimos

Regreso para terminar mi trabajo soy un hombre tan ocupado que casi no veo a mi familia ni en fin de semana.

Elliot también es un hombre ocupado pero siempre encuentra la manera de pasar un tiempo con mis padres él si es un buen hijo, Mia ha estado viajando por toda Europa poca comunicación tenemos.

— Señor aquí estoy con su agenda recuerde que mañana estará en el acto de graduación en la Universidad de Washington

Mierda! lo estaba olvidando siempre digo que no volveré a hacerlo y cada año lo hago espero mañana sea la ultima vez, pasar la mano a más de quinientos alumnos si es cansador pero sobre todo aburrido.

Llamo a Gail que prepare mi maleta al salir de aquí volaré a Portland Taylor se encargará del hotel.

Ni tengo ganas de ir a Portland…quiero ir a una isla o de viaje y perderme

Después de ésta haré un viaje por Sudamérica empezando por Argentina, Paraguay, Chile, Brasil seguir varios países más y terminar mi gira en Colombia, necesito un descanso he tenido planeado esto desde hace tiempo pero aun no lo pude hacer.

Pienso llevar unos proyectos de negocios para esos países ya tengo en Europa, Asia y áfrica ahora me falta conquistar Sudamérica

— Hola bro! supe que irás a Portland mañana puedo ir contigo?, conocí a una chica y es de allá en unos días se mudará a Seattle con su amiga que se gradúa mañana y me han invitado.

— Está bien, pero voy hoy en unas horas tengo que estar temprano allá.

Elliot como siempre no ha tenido problemas en encontrar amigas, pero creo que ya quiere sentar cabeza una vez lo escuché decirle a mi madre que ya quiere tener hijos antes de que sea muy tarde.

¿Qué le pasa? tiene treinta y tres años aun es joven para hacer lo que quiere..

Seguro es una rubia tetona y falsa como las que le gusta, o alguna modelo si es modelo dudo que quiera darle un hijo lo que menos quieren esas mujeres es tener hijos.

Las modelos no son mis gustos…

Volamos hasta Portland llegamos al hotel y los paparazzi acosándome como siempre, y haciéndome preguntas si tengo novia o novio hay cientos de artículos de mi diciendo que soy gay hasta célibe que practico no sé que cosa pero es donde los hombres se abstienen en tener relaciones sexuales, de donde salió esa estupidez si lo que menos soy es un célibe he tenido sexo que ya perdí la cuenta a cuantas mujeres follé todas sumisas.. y una chica normal

— Y bien bro que te parece si salimos.

— Vete a la mierda Elliot lo que menos quiero es salir ya viste esos chupa sangre ahí afuera.

— Uyy que humor la tuya dudo que alcances los cuarenta sano relájate..

— No me vengas a decir estupideces no ves que estoy en forma y me hago chequeos médicos.

— Bueno, no precisamente tiene que ser físico hablo mentalmente.

— Dices que me volveré loco?..

— No dije eso, serás un cuarentón amargado insoportable hermano.

— Cállate Elliot!..

— Está bien, tienes diez años para cambiar como eres.

A veces no lo soporto.

— Ya vete… que tu noviecita debe estar esperándote.

— Ohh.. si.. y de una te aviso no pasaré la noche aquí dormiré con mi novia si estoy flechado sabes es como yo en versión femenina somos el uno para el otro.

— Eso es patético Elliot.

— Tú lo eres.. bueno me voy y tu mejor confórmate viendo películas porno tal vez eso te hará feliz.

— Ya vete!

Le grito por esto es que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con él..

Me quita de mis casillas de vez en cuando por eso es que poco lo veo, no deja de querer darme consejos es mi hermano mayor sí.. pero mete sus narices donde no debería mi vida privada es solo de mía y solo yo mando por mi.. no necesito a nadie que me diga que hacer ni cuando era niño hacia lo que me decían menos ahora.

Estoy aburrido enciendo la televisión y no hay nada que ver, no acostumbro verlo me acuesto a la cama reviso todos mis correos y viendo todos los trabajos pendientes esto hago en mi tiempo libre, trabajar y trabajar cuando quiero despegarme de todo salgo a volar ahí si me desconecto de todo, cuando estoy arriba me olvido de todo siento que soy libre sin preocupaciones no existen las pesadillas, dos a tres veces por semana despierto de madrugada con sudor y agitado.

Despierto y tengo mi Ipad en brazos me quedé dormido así.. no sé en que momento pero quede así..

Ahora a cumplir con la sociedad..

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Saltamos tres años.. y aquí es donde empezamos a ver como va la historia y que rumbo tomará :)<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos los llevo en cuenta..<strong>

**Mañana otro capitulo :)**


	9. Capitulo 8

Me levanto de la cama si dormí mas o menos ahora a aguantar y estar parado como dos horas, las dos horas más aburridas. Elliot me envió un mensaje que nos vemos allá.. está con su novia y la amiga que se gradúa a ver que tal es la mujer con quien sale, debería hacer una verificación de antecedentes para ver si no es una que solo quiere estar con él por su fortuna, si hay mujeres de esas que solo están por interés. Elliot es un empresario también exitoso y el apellido Grey es muy tentador varias amigas de mi madre han querido que yo me casara con alguna de sus hijas.

Hasta las madres venden a sus hijas con tal de que un tipo sea rico y no importa que sea un viejo el dinero mueve mucho..

Si yo se eso tengo mucho dinero y hago lo que quiero compro lo que quiero y gasto en todo lo que quiero, no es que sea un despilfarro pero los uso para ciertas cosas.. si ayudo en caridad total unos millones menos no me afecta en nada tengo suficiente hasta para acabar con la pobreza de un estado si quiero.

Pero para que regalar todo si alguien tiene que esforzarse para ganarse la vida si se les da todo ya después se acostumbran así y quieren todo fácil.

Soy un duro, pero solo pienso con la lógica y esa es la cruda verdad.

— Taylor! ya tienes todo listo para salir?

— Si señor y también está limpio de periodistas lo que si no sé si podamos controlar a los fotógrafos en el campus.

— Bueno de esos no me preocupo siempre y cuando no me hagan preguntas tontas y si alguien quiere acercarse los alejas de mi.

Hace unos meses paparazzo me tocó la espalda y reaccioné mal lo golpee hasta sangrar mal también rompí todo su equipo me puso una demanda y tuve que pagar todo el daño y hospital, por eso tengo ordenes estrictas para que nadie se me acerque por la espalda Taylor siempre está atento a todo quien quiera acercarse a mí.

Taylor y Sawyer están conmigo hoy y algunos encubiertos hay de todo tipo de personas aquí espor seguridad, soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo..

Llegamos a la universidad está lleno como cada año es lo mismo aburrido..

Los mismos discursos de siempre es como si todos se copiaran unos más simples que otros, que no piensan?

Ahora sí ya la entrega por fin esto terminará pronto a poner mi mejor cara..

Pasa y pasa los estudiantes cuanto más durará esto son más de cuatrocientos y recién van apellidos con B y llegar hasta la Z si es que sobrevivo esta vez si hablo en serio el próximo año ya no lo haré esto es demasiado y perdida de tiempo, además que más me van a decir, para esta universidad he donado buena cantidad de dinero como también en otros estados y de algunos países subdesarrollados.

Steele Anastasia Rose.. la llaman

¿Qué mier.. no!? Anastasia está aquí… lo que es el destino la volveré a ver seguro me seguirá odiando?

Estará interesante esto.

Llega a mi y le entrego el titulo..

Le paso la mano y esa electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

— Felicidades señorita Steele.

— Gracias señor Grey.

Y una sonrisa..

Que mierda! ella como si nada hasta me miró a los ojos incluso como si no nos conociéramos.

Por que así? lo que menos esperaba es que reaccionara así.. la verdad esperaba que me mire con odio o que se inquiete. Sus manos siguen suaves...

Por que la fila tenia que pasar? la mire rápidamente si que es hermosa..

No puedo creerlo espero que termine esto y la vuelva a ver tengo que saber por que hasta me sonrió es un juego? perdió la memoria o que..

Termina el acto hasta el ultimo alumno, bajo del escenario y empiezo a buscarla..

Por dios ahí está es radiante es toda una mujer muy elegante un cuerpo perfecto.. wow la chica que conocí algo dejada con ropa barata hace unos años cuando entró para la entrevista ahí está..

Mirando el culo que tiene y la espalda abierta tengo una erección desearía volver a tenerla en mi cama a ver si pongo mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento y nos damos de nuevo un buen revolcón quiero de nuevo a esa mujer, la quiero hacer de nuevo mía.

que digo yo no quiero vainilla pero con ella tal vez o si acepta ser mi sumisa..

A ver que tal vamos.

Me acerco a ella que está hablando con unos compañeros y amigos muy animada.

— Señorita Steele que agradable sorpresa volver a encontrarnos aquí.

— La verdad si que sorpresa.

Ella sonriendo.

Mierda! otra vez está como indiferente como si nada.

— Me alegra volver a verte Ana.

— Si?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Te ves muy hermosa más guapa.

Ella sonríe pero ni se sonroja ni la intimido yo tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

¿Dónde está esa chica tímida que se sonrojaba por todo?.. interesante.

— Ana! un día de estos salimos

Que mierda un tipo se le acerca y le da un abrazo

— Por supuesto Richard nos vemos..

Le da un beso en la mejilla…

Y vuelve su atención a mi..

— Tú te ves igual..

— Gracias, dime que te parece si te invito una copa si quieres después de salir de aquí.

Ella se acerca a mi susurrándome al oído. — No gracias señor Grey pero estoy muy ocupada.

Caramba siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y mi polla dura como una roca se volvió

Antes de contestarle un hombre se acerca a ella..

— Annie, hija te estábamos buscando.

— Papá, aquí estoy solo estaba saludando a un viejo amigo.

— Mucho gusto señor Steele soy Christian Grey.

Pasándole la mano..

— El gusto es mío señor Grey y solo llámame Ray.

— Lo mismo digo dígame Christian.

— No sabia que se conocían.

— Si nos conocimos hace tres años.

— Wow eso fue hace tiempo.

— Así es..

— Si me permiten iré un momento a saludar a los Kavanagh.

El padre de Ana nos deja de nuevo solos.

— Dime Ana a que estas jugando?

— Jugando?

— Si, me acabas de coquetear hablando al oído hace un momento.

— No te confundas, lo hice porque hay altavoces y era para que me escucharas mejor.

— Ah.. ok te creo mi oferta sigue en pie estoy en el hotel The Heathman en la suite principal ya sabes podemos pasarla muy pero muy bien.

Sonriendo..

Ella solo se ríe y se me acerca..

— Christian, no juego a dos puntas adiós iré a buscar a mis invitados, pásala bien

me dejó así?

Que quiso decir que no juega a dos puntas que se cree esta muchachita!.. siempre consigo lo que quiero y si digo que la quiero de nuevo en mi cama eso lo haré.

— Ey hermano, estás aquí quiero que conozcas a mi novia.

Me lleva y el colmo,..su novia es nada mas y nada menos que kate Kavanagh la mejor amiga de Anastasia.

— Señorita Kavanagh.

Le paso la mano ella me saluda con ojos de desprecio, estoy seguro que sabe lo que pasó entre Ana y yo pero no le ha dicho nada a mi hermano.

Elliot nos miró extrañado preguntó si nos conocíamos ella solo dijo que nos vimos una vez, no soy santo frente a ella veo que no le caigo para nada bien, ella tampoco a mí espero mi hermano no la tome enserio no la quiero cerca y eso que no digo que ella es periodista odio a los periodistas..

Doy vuelta y veo a Ana hablando por teléfono luego se le acerca un hombre algo rubio alto algo parecido a Elliot la abraza y empieza a besarla, como si se la comiera..

¡Pero que mierda! ¡ella tiene novio!

— Ah mira ahí está Ana y su prometido Dean

Kate arrastrando sus palabras directas a mi…

—¿QUE?

digo sorprendido..

No puede ser!

* * *

><p><strong>Así es amigasos Anastasia ahora está en otra relación pero ella por lo que pasó con Christian se volvió más fuerte algo fría y el corazón cerrado para darse del todo al amor.. pero encontró en Dean algo bueno.**

**Ya no es la chica timida que se miraba las manos o se sonrojaba.. ahora es una mujer segura fuerte muy atractiva que ella misma lo sabe y también sabe que si desea podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mañana otro capítulo.<strong>_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**— **__**Ah mira ahí está Ana y su prometido Dean**_

_**Kate arrastrando sus palabras directas a mi…**_

_**—**__**¿QUE?**_

_**No puede ser!**_

— ¿Dijiste su prometido?

estoy más que sorprendido..

— Sí Christian, Ana y Dean llevan de novios desde hace dos años.

Eso no me esperaba como es posible que Anastasia esté comprometida

— Pero si es tan joven apenas tiene 21 años..

sigo sin creer que una mujer como ella está fuera del mercado... MIERDA!

— Ellos están muy enamorados y así lo han decidido.

Y Kate orgullosa diciéndome pero no me afecta en nada... ella puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, pero aun así eso no me quita que la desee algo tiene Ana que la deseo tanto.

Ana se acerca a nosotros de la mano con ese hombre no dejo de mirarla ella ni se ve afectada con mi presencia.

No sé que me pasa pero me molesta eso, odio que me ignore que me está pasando.. ella está muy a gusto con ese tipo y él la está tocando.

— Ana..

Le sonrío.

— Christian.

Ella me dice así en seco..

— Entonces si quedamos para ir a bailar esta noche.

Elliot preguntando veo que ya tienen planes..

— Bro no te pregunto si quieres ir porque está claro que no vas a aceptarlo.

— Por supuesto que acepto la invitación.

Mirando a Anastasia ella sigue ignorándome.. veremos hasta donde llegamos.

Pero haré que Anastasia vuelva a hacerme caso.

Mi hermano se queda sorprendido de que iré de fiesta con ellos.

— Dean es una lastima que no vengas con nosotros.

Kate hablando con él..

— Sí ya sé, me hubiera gustado ir pero le dije a Ana que igual vaya con ustedes, es su fiesta y me siento mal por no poder estar ahí.

— Amor no te preocupes ya hablamos de eso y te entiendo.

Ana hablándole a ese tipo

Bueno "Dean" no irá, eso quiere decir que Ana estará sola esta noche es decir sin el idiota ese.

Trato de no mirar como se comen esos dos, me pregunto si de verdad Ana estará enamorada de él o solo lo hace para molestarme.

_Pero que mierda piensas Grey tu jugaste con ella la engañaste que esperabas? Que te recuerde con amor? es obvio que ella hizo su vida._

Aun así, quiero volver a estar con ella aunque esté comprometida volverá a ser mía..

Nos despedimos tuvimos una foto en grupo de un periodista por ahí, que nos pidió amablemente.. yo subo a mi suite, Elliot me sigue.

— Por fin hermanito estás abandonando tu baticueva andabas muy misterioso y solitario, hasta diría que tu podrías ser la competencia de Bruce Wayne.

ja! yo soy mas rico..

— Ves demasiadas películas.

— Sí, tienes razón el caballero de la noche asciende fue una de mis favoritas.

— No me hagas reír Elliot mira que compararme con él, bueno podría ser la parte oscura y mi dinero pero de ahí a salir media noche y combatir al mal jodeme!

— jajaj. Si que me haces reír Bro, está bien nos veremos más tarde dormiré un poco y nos vemos a la hora.

— ya vete duerme bien y sueña con rubias..

— Oh, si eso tenlo por seguro.

Elliot parece que no ha madurado sigue siendo como un niño grande pero es feliz nada lo atormenta, tuvo una infancia feliz lejos de problemas nunca se metía en ninguna, al contrario me ayudaba a salir de varias.

También me acuesto a ver si descanso un poco estuve parado por casi dos horas o más pero al final no me quejo, ver de nuevo a esa chica hizo que se me pase la mala gana.

La imagino acostada desnuda y ese vestido que llevaba si yo era el novio no la dejaba usar todos babeaban por ella, pero un orgullo me llega en mente si esos idiotas supieran que yo la estrené, fui su primer hombre..

Estoy excitado de pensar en ella.. y de solo pensarlo

bajo mis manos hasta mi miembro..

Anastasia Anastasia Anastasia.. repito varias veces su nombre mientras me masturbo, subiendo y bajando mi mano por mi polla dura que está palpitante por volver a estar dentro de ella bien húmeda, bañándome con sus jugos mientras lamo sus pezones..

— Ana!

Me corro fuerte.. pero que mierda me pasa yo no me masturbo, pero es lo que hice..

Que así me quedo dormido..

— Bro! Levántate! MIERDA! al menos tenias que taparte..

— POR LA RE MIL Elliot por qué no tocas antes de entrar.

— Pendejo, no sabía que estabas en tus cosas siento invadir tu privacidad..

Ahora si remato, justo tuve que quedarme dormido con la mano en mi miembro y mi hermano tuvo que entrar.. él se mata de la risa pero a mi no me parece gracioso.

Me pongo una bata y salgo..

— Elliot no es gracioso.

— Solo vine a avisarte que ya estoy listo son las siete tenemos que pasar por las chicas pero primero iremos a cenar y luego a bailar..

— ¿Pasaremos por Ana y Kate?

— Si, hay algo de malo en eso?

— No para nada..

Si tengo suerte..

— Dame unos minutos estaré listo y deja de reírte que no es gracioso, pobre de ti si dices una palabra.

— Doy mi palabra hermano, además no es nada de otro mundo.

— Jodete!..

Y empieza a dar una carcajada..

Que infantil fue eso..

Llegamos por Kate y estamos esperando por Ana mientras esperamos ese par se pasan besándose no les falta aire?

Ana sale, pero por todos los santos está de matar, cómo puede ir así vestida deja poco a la imaginación esa falda es demasiado corta.. sus piernas largas las quiero tener alrededor de mi cintura y apretarla..

Mi pene está como roca, trato de concentrarme y no pensar en sexo pero así vestida como no hacerlo..

Me acomodo el pantalón para que no se me note la erección saltando..

— Ya estoy lista, disculpen la demora se me pasó el tiempo hablando por teléfono con Dean.

Si si bueno ya es hora de irnos.

— Entonces ya nos podemos ir?

Pregunto, si fuera por Elliot y Kate primero tendrían una pasada por el cuarto y después salir.

Llegamos a un restaurant, no muy elegante pero si se sirve bastante bien.. Kate se sienta al lado de Elliot obvio ellos son pareja Ana está al lado mío.. ja! También parecemos pareja.

La diferencia es que ella se siente cómoda y yo aquí con una erección y mas al verle las piernas cruzar.

En voz baja me acerco a ella diciéndole. — ¿Me estás provocando?

También en voz baja me contesta. — No... ¿de que hablas?

— No hagas eso.. mirando sus piernas.

Ella empieza a reír — Ponte cómodo Christian..

Me dice en voz baja.

Ya ni sé que pensar.

Nos traen nuestros pedidos, la verdad hambre no tengo pero no voy a desperdiciar la cena..

Acompañamos con buen vino no tomamos mucho porque de seguro en el club lo haremos.

Ayudo a Ana a subir al auto sus manos si que son suaves, mmm esas piernas las quisiera tocar.

Taylor me mira.. raro _si soy el mismo que hace años llevo una noche a esta chica contento?_

Llegamos algo temprano el lugar aun hay poca gente, Elliot va por unas cervezas lo mío no son las cervezas pero da igual de ves en cuando.

— Dime Ana como has estado en estos años.

— Muy bien Christian, termine la universidad y muy pronto me caso que más te podría decir.

— Me alegro por ti.

Trato de sonreír, pero no puedo estoy enojado muy enojado y ni sé por que.

— Y que hay de ti, como has estado?.. ah bueno ya sé, seguro muy bien y bien acompañado aunque tus compañías sean a corto plazo.

Empiezo a reír y ella también pero mi risa es de la rabia tiene una forma de hablar inteligente.

— No me quejo..

Digo con voz de CEO

— Bien, entonces salud..

— Salud.

Subiendo la botella

Kate nos mira, si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerto ella ni siquiera lo disimula.

Ana se levanta, para saludar a unas personas y nos deja un momento a solas..

— ¿ Que quieres con Anastasia, señor Grey?

— De que habla señorita Kavanagh

— No nos hagamos los tontos, sé que algo pretendes con ella veo como la miras no le quitas los ojos encima déjame decirte que ella está muy feliz, me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta, tu ni eres indiferente para ella por que no existes.

— No pretendo nada solo vine para acompañarlos, además necesitaba salir un poco.

Sonriéndole, pero que metida es esta mujer no sé que Elliot vio en ella.

Pasan los minutos y Ana aun no regresa por que estará tardando tanto.

— Bueno, nosotros iremos a bailar.

Elliot lleva a Kate a la pista de baile, perfecto me dejaran solo con Ana... pero si ella ahora no está aquí, estoy solo en esta mesa me siento un estúpido que no cuadro en este lugar.

Ya llevo unas cuantas botellas, si sigo así terminaré borracho..

Por fin ahí la veo y viene para acá...

— Estás solo?

— Así parece..

Mirando en ambos lados.

Ella agarra unas copas y los toma..

— Si quieres me voy si te molesta mi presencia.

Le digo.. en forma de broma

— Christian, no seas infantil claro que no y no me molesta tu presencia

Si de eso me di cuenta para nada le molesta mi presencia..

— ¿ Quieres bailar Ana?

Pruebo a ver si acepta.. solo para romper el hielo estoy inquieto aquí

— Si, claro tengo ganas de bailar.

¿Aceptó? Me deja con la boca abierta, no puedo creer que sea tan natural es como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros que debo pensar

bueno.. me gusta...!

— ¿Si?

— A ver Christian quieres bailar o no? si es así me voy de nuevo con mis amigos..

— No no espera sí quiero bailar contigo.. no te vayas por favor Ana.

Ella se ríe.. — Ok.

De donde salió eso… ella parece leerme el pensamiento ¿Este soy yo?

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo más y si también estará el POV de Ana en unos capítulos más.. por el momento seguimos con Christian<strong>

**Mañana sigue..**

**Saludos**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**— A ver Christian quieres bailar o no? si es así me voy de nuevo con mis amigos..**_

_**— No no espera sí quiero bailar contigo.. no te vayas por favor Ana.**_

_**Ella se ríe.. — Ok.**_

_**De donde salió eso… ella parece leerme el pensamiento ¿Este soy yo?**_

La llevo de la mano hasta la pista de baile se siente como electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo sobre todo mi miembro que de solo ver esa faldita corta, quiero arrancarla y metérsela de una, esta noche si tengo suerte tal vez ella acepte ir conmigo al hotel y follar.

Mierda! me estoy obsesionando con ella creo pero como no.. si es tan hermosa peligrosamente sexy y natural es legal eso?

— Te mueves muy bien Ana.

— Gracias Christian.

Está muy pegada a mi, su cuerpo pegado al mío bailando al ritmo de la música Elliot y Kate se quedaron mirándonos, Kate con mirada de desaprobación y Elliot sorprendido claro si es la primera vez que me ve con una mujer..

No sé si no se da cuenta o lo hace apropósito en pegar su culo por mi palpitante polla provocándome.. poniéndome mas caliente de lo que ya estoy que me puedo correr aquí mismo bailando con ella.

Es un baile muy caliente apoyo mis manos en su cintura estoy que quiero subir mas y mas.

Me acerco más a ella para hablarle al oído ella está delante mío de espalda y su cabeza casi pega a mi hombro..

— Ana, ¿quieres matarme?

— Yo, por qué?

— Estoy encendido nena. Le susurro

Y me acerco más a ella para que lo sienta..

Ella mueve la cabeza dando la vuelta mirándome a los ojos..

deja de bailar. — Ya estoy cansada mejor me voy a sentar si tu quieres seguir bailando mira hay muchas chicas que lo harían encantadas y apagarán tu fuego..

Justo cuando la estaba pasando tan bien.. no!

— No, no quiero bailar con nadie más esta noche solo contigo.

— Está bien.. me voy a saludar a otros amigos nos vemos.

Ella no me puede dejar aquí.. mierda

— Ana, no me vas a dejar aquí hablando solo.

Siguiéndola y tomándola del brazo..

— Que te pasa! ¿y que quieres? no soy tu cita nada soy de ti no tengo porque quedarme toda la noche contigo.

Ella sin decir nada más sale y se va estoy que me lleva todo soy capaz de golpear quien se acerque a mi.

Pasa los minutos y yo aquí un estúpido solo.. las mujeres me miran y algunas vinieron a invitarme pero no estoy interesado además odio que me toquen y eso no quiero explicárselo a nadie, al menos Ana sabe donde hacerlo y ella sigue sin aparecer..

Hasta que veo algo que me revienta las venas del cerebro, Ana bailando con un tipo alto pelirrojo.. un baile muy pegajoso para mi gusto.. sus manos sobre las de ella, me parece inapropiado que esta pensando ella? y comprometida?

Me levanto y me acerco a ella, con ira, rabia ganas de llevarla en mis rodillas..

— Anastasia, no creo que este comportamiento sea el más adecuado para una mujer que pronto se va a casar

La regaño y puedo ver en sus ojos lo enojada que está y el tipo mirándome raro.

— Oiga amigo tranquilo, solo es un baile nada más además no le estoy faltando al respeto a su prometida.

— Prometida? Ella y yo no somos nada..

Dejando bien en claro..

— Claro que no!, además no podría convivir con un hombre como este.

— Como sea, ustedes dos ya parecen un matrimonio.

— Vete al demonio hijo de puta

Le tiro una mirada amenazadora, como se atreve a hablarme así que estoy a punto de romperle la cara entonces miro a Ana.

Ella sale de la pista con furia no me ha dicho nada y yo la sigo hasta afuera.

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta estoy detrás de ella.

— Que mierda quieres Christian?

— Solo quiero saber que estás bien, mira Ana se que me comporté como un patán hace años pero te aseguro que ya no soy así he cambiado.

— JA JA JA, y pretendes que yo te crea?

— Bueno tienes razón, yo no hago nada de compromisos como novias o como quieras llamarlo no es lo mío.

— Claro que no es lo tuyo.. lo tuyo es follar y nada más no es así?

— Si.

— Bueno, hay un montón de chicas ahí dentro que estarán dispuestas en hacerte el favor.

— NO TE ATREVAS HABLARME ASI ANASTASIA.

— NO! tú no te atrevas a gritarme, no soy una niña soy una mujer de 21 años madura que sabe lo que quiere, en cambio tú ni sabes lo que quieres a pesar de todos tus millones.

— No me hagas reír Anastasia, por algo estoy donde estoy.

— Si, eso es todo material y después de ahí que?

— Que quieres decir no quiero andar adivinando acertijos.

— No hay que ser muy inteligentes lo que quiero decir, lo que digo es que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar enamorado, estar al pendiente de otra persona que cada día te hace reír por más tonto que sea despertar a su lado y ver que eres capaz de amar y que te amen, estar con amigos disfrutar en familia hacer cosas sencillas pero que alimentan el alma y dan tranquilidad. Eso señor Grey dudo que usted lo tenga, ni compartes con tu familia.. tu hermana casi ya ni te conoce.. y déjame decirte que el sexo no es todo, algún día tu "amiguito" no funcionará.. cuando te levantes un día y veas que algo le pasó a tu perfecto rostro empieces en ver arrugas y unas canas te sentirás más solo que nunca que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías comprar, si es verdad se compra "compañía"…pero hay ciertas cosas que no se compran jamás.

Mierda! esta niña me hace sentir como un completo idiota quiero agarrarla a la fuerza y hacerla mía..

Me acerco a ella llevándola por la pared.. estamos a oscuras y nadie podrá vernos

— Tú… no sabes nada de mi, no soy bueno soy horrible y ni eso merezco nada de amor eso es para tontos, te debilita te conviertes en un estúpido no sé ni me interesa saberlo.

Apretándola más.. mi boca muy cerca a la de ella a punto de tocarse nuestros labios estoy tentado en besarla, siento su respiración con la mía.

— Christian suéltame!.

— No, y no vuelvas a hablarme así esos sentimientos y pensar en familias hijos, amigos y más no los necesito estoy bien así..

— Si, ya entiendo como eres pero no precisamente hablaba de eso.. pero Christian suéltame! ¿O vas a violarme aquí en este pequeño pasillo tan bajo eres?

Mierda! no me estaba dando cuenta que la estaba lastimando y apretando demasiado, perdí el control jamás haría algo así.

— Ana… Pasando mis manos por el pelo frustrado —Por supuesto que no, perdóname si te lastimé pero tu me sacas de mis casillas..

Bajando la voz.

— Yo? estás loco, tu solo quieres volver a acostarte conmigo.

— Si, puede que tengas razón por que no nos vamos a un hotel y ahí pasamos bien, la verdad te extraño nena tu me pones loco algo tienes que me gustas mucho.

— No! y no! jamás Christian Grey volveré a estar contigo, yo amo a mi novio me voy a casar y formaremos una familia.

— Ana, tu no puedes pensar así aun eres muy joven para ya pensar en tener familias.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo no tienes porque meterte es mi decisión tu ni siquiera sabes que significa eso.

— Ni quiero saberlo, Ana si aceptas ser mía te mostraré el mundo y sabrás a que me refiero si te dejas llevar..

— Me voy Dean debe estar esperándome.

— ¿Duermes con él?

— Sí.

Mierda! ese desgraciado la toca, ella se entrega a él todas las noches estoy que ardo veo todo rojo lo ultimo que logro ver es como Anastasia se aleja, golpeo tan fuerte la pared que casi lo rompo.

Llamo a Taylor para regresar a Seattle esta misma noche no sé si Elliot quiere volver conmigo o quedarse con su novia.

Taylor fue a avisarle que regresamos al hotel y de ahí a Seattle, yo me quedo en el coche y no logro quitarme de la cabeza Ana con su novio teniendo sexo estoy tan enojado estoy que me dan ganas de separarlos que haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo, a ella la quiero de vuelta.

Elliot sube al coche a mi lado, Kate regreso con Ana en Taxi.. no quiso que las llevemos.

— Que carajos te pasó en la mano Christian!

— De que hablas Elliot.

Me fijo y veo mi mano prácticamente destrozado mis nudillos, debió ser por el golpe que le di a la pared después de hablar con Ana, ella me puso tan nervioso por todo lo que me dijo que ya ni sé si sea verdad o no, pero ella me descoloca totalmente.

Tengo que sacarla de mi mente, llamaré a Elena que me de sumisas para desquitarme.

Sin decir nada inventé algo estúpido para callar a Elliot estoy seguro que Taylor podría saber de donde viene mi enojo.

A llegar a Escala sin siquiera despedirme de Elliot me meto a mi estudio buscando algo con que distraerme y que mejor viendo chicas para nuevas sumisas de un amplio archivo que me dio Elena por mas que busco y busco no encuentro la adecuada.

_A quien quieres engañar Grey estás buscando a una doble de Ana que sea exactamente como ella.._

No! eso si que no lo haré, sacaré a Ana de mi cabeza ella no puede invadirme. Esto será un castigo por lo que le hice?

Me doy una ducha larga, y a quien quiero engañar es la segunda vez que me doy placer pensando en Anastasia imaginando mil posturas con ella..

Dije que iba a quitármela de la cabeza, no soporto tenerla todo el tiempo en mi mente.

**Al dia siguiente.**

— Que haces aquí Elliot?

— Solo pasé a verte, no te vi bien anoche seguro que no pasó nada?

— Que quieres que te diga?

Con mi mirada de enojo..

— Tranquilo, solo pasaba a ver como estabas eres un amargado Christian ni sé para qué vine a verte me voy, regreso a Portland.

— Espera.. vas a Portland?

— Sí, Ana y Kate van a mudarse a Seattle mañana.

Estará mas cerca de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios.. que opinan de Christian?<strong>


	12. Capitulo 11

Días después de la ultima vez que la vi no la quito de mi cabeza, anoche cené con Elena ella quedó en encontrar a una chica para mí le di todas las características pero específicas que tengan ojos azules me siento un idiota. Mi madre está molesta conmigo por no ir a la cena familiar Mia dejó de escribirme porque yo estaba muy ocupado y no puedo atender sus llamadas y temas de conversación fresas, quiero a mi hermana pero a veces es como una niña y no quiero nada cursi de que hablar tengo mucho de que ocuparme.

— Andrea! Dónde están los contratos para la nueva compra del edificio sur?

— Ya le traigo señor.

— Pero ya Andrea! y manda a Olivia que me traiga algo.

— Enseguida señor.

Unos minutos después Andrea me trae los papeles y la torpe de Olivia entra con algo para comer pero es una basura lo que me trajo.

— Esto no es lo que pedí!

— Señor, usted no pidió nada en específico

Tiene razón no pedí nada, pero tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado si sigo así me quedaré sin empleados.

— Llévalo Olivia no quiero nada iré a comer afuera.

Andrea me alcanza antes de que tome el ascensor.

— Señor, su madre llama y quiere hablar con usted.

— Andrea ya estoy saliendo, dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que me llame al celular para eso lo tengo.

— Ella dijo que le marco varias veces y usted no contestaba.

— Está bien dile que la llamaré después.

Veo mi teléfono móvil y veo llamadas perdidas de ella, después la llamaré Taylor me acompaña a un restaurante pero antes de entrar.. mierda lo que me faltaba., encontrar a Anastasia y su novio caminando se ven contentos ese hijo de puta la hace reír, no sé si ignorarlos o salir corriendo de aquí no soporto verlos juntos.

— Hola Christian.

— Hola Ana.

Solo a ella la saludo ni siquiera miro a ese tal Dean, el me saluda pasándome la mano tengo la sensación de romperle los huesos.

— Que coincidencia, estamos esperando a Kate y Elliot.

Al decir eso ellos llegan se sientan en una mesa para cuatro, me invitaron para unirme pero yo no soy parte de su grupo además son de parejas y yo no quiero estar metido ahí en medio los odio.

Ellos ríen y hacen bromas no dejo de mirar a Anastasia está muy relajada se ve tan radiante por que ella no está conmigo? la quiero así conmigo y estar ahí sentado en vez de ese hijo de puta Dean.

_en serio pienso asi?_

Ni puedo terminar de comer todo odio desperdiciar la comida pero algo tengo en el estómago que no puedo ingerir nada y siento cosas como si me fuera a desmayar o vomitar me tiembla las manos por dios que me está haciendo esa chica.

Pago y dejo como propina doscientos dólares, estoy jodido..

— Taylor avisa a Claude que esté listo no regresaré a GEH iremos a entrenar.

**Taylor**

Si sigue así el jefe va a acabar mal, algo está pasando con él y si mis sentidos no fallan Gail tenia razón hace años ella me dijo algo que yo tomé como joda eso, pero mierda que ella es adivina o que?

El señor Grey está nervioso hasta celoso esa joven si lo está transformando aunque él no se de cuenta, cometerá errores pero está enamorándose de ella veo en sus ojos el sufrimiento, cada vez que ella está con el novio. Me alegro que por fin al jefe le toque y está pagando por lo que le hizo, esto hablaré con Gail no me va a creer cuando le diga cual es el motivo de que siempre Grey está de mal humor quiero reírme de esto ir y hacerle una estatua de honor a Anastasia Steele.

**Christian**

Dos patadas seguidas y caídas en el piso estoy como partido en dos pero quiero seguir el dolor me cura, siento que me merezco cada golpe.

— Esto es todo por hoy.. no quiero enviarte a un hospital Christian.

— No importa Claude tú sigue.

— Disculpe pero son casi las ocho, me perdí la presentación de mi hija en la escuela, me gustaría llegar para la cena antes de que ella duerma.

No sé de donde salió que me siento culpable por eso, yo le pago para que esté las veces que quiero.

Después de terminar de ducharme tomo mi celular.

_— __Madre._

_— __Hijo._

_— __Te llamo porque me has llamado hace rato y recién ahora puedo tomarte la llamada, pasa algo?_

_— __No pasa nada hijo, solo quería saber como estabas._

_— __Mamá estoy bien, dale mis saludos a la familia cuando pueda iré a visitarlos._

_— __Está bien, adiós_.

Ella corta, algo raro tenia en su voz parece que ha estado llorando soy un desgraciado sin corazón todo quien está cerca termino lastimando.

Me acuesto estoy cansado con el cuerpo dolorido tal vez pueda dormir bien esta noche.

_Camino por un lugar oscuro esto parece un pasillo, pero muy chico el espacio como fue que me metí aquí?_

_Veo una luz, esa es la salida al llegar veo un altar aquí habrá una boda segundos después veo a Anastasia y Dean dando sus votos.._

_Me siento morir, esa mujer no se puede casar siento que me caigo de rodillas y las lágrimas que mierda es esto? grito pero ella no me escucha como si yo no estuviera ahí, porque me ignora nadie se da vuelta a mirarme, oficialmente son marido y mujer, me acerco para arrastrarla a mi y no puedo tocarla es como si yo fuera un fantasma, estoy muerto? Grito de nuevo.._

— ANA NO!

Despierto con lágrimas y sudando con los mil demonios estuve gritando en sueños llamándola para que me escuche, pero yo estaba muerto, de hecho así estoy muerto para ella..

¿Qué hice? Secando mi sudor, salgo de la cama y empiezo a tocar el piano que es mi única compañía, veo la sombra de Taylor y Gail no necesito la compasión de nadie.

Es verdad a veces me siento tan solo, y lo que me dijo Ana me llegó tanto que no sé si odiarla por eso porque tocó mi talón de Aquiles jamás una mujer me ha hablado así, y lo peor que no dejo de pensar en ella, hablé con Flynn y al principio dijo que me sentía así porque ella me desafiaba, no era como ninguna de mis sumisas que era todo si señor o no señor, desde un principio desde que entró a mi oficina yo supe que ella era diferente y ahora tres años después ella se volvió más desafiante y no solo eso más hermosa aun, que estupidez estoy pensando en ella cuando ya debería estar eligiendo chicas para complacerme en todo.

No pude dormir bien a pesar del desgaste físico que tenía no pude encontrar el sueño.

soy un desastre en todo.

**Días después...**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la vi desde lejos caminar ella no me vio, pero yo como un adolescente la seguí.. y estoy como el infierno miles de problemas tengo en mi mente empezando por Anastasia Steele me siento frustrado por no tenerla de nuevo y admito que estoy jodido que esté con otro hombre.

Se ha convertido en un capricho para mi no la he visto pero sé por Elliot que está feliz eso me pone peor que ella es feliz con ese hombre..

Tiro todo lo que encuentro en mi camino tirando todos los papeles que tenia en mi escritorio, pero no tengo ganas de poner todo en orden esto, llamo a Andrea casi gritando que alguien venga a ordenar esto.

Taylor está furioso está a un paso de renunciar también Gail los días de ellos tal vez están contados conmigo, no me importa.. nada que hagan lo que se les dé la gana, personas que quieran trabajar para mi sobran y más con la buena paga que doy..

soy generoso con los sueldos de mis empleados..


	13. Capitulo 12

**Anastasia.**

Tres años pasé por muchas cosas, durante estos años Kate ha estados siempre conmigo es como una hermana para mi, ver de nuevo a ese desgraciado de Christian Grey y encima querer de nuevo que tengamos algo, Ha! De donde salió eso? debe estar loco realmente loco si cree que volveré a tener relaciones con él. Solo le interesa acostarse conmigo y yo no quiero eso, Dean ha sido un gran amigo apoyo y ahora mi futuro esposo es un gran hombre curó mis heridas que gracias a Christian quedó, si estoy enamorada de él pero no con esa intensidad pero lo quiero mucho mi corazón se volvió duro como roca.

_[Flasback]_

_— __Vamos Anastasia tienes que salir a distraerte hoy es un hermoso día ve a tomar un helado o ve a pasear a algún perro._

_— __Kate no me hagas reír no tenemos perros.._

_— __tienes razón, bueno pero podrías distraerte por las personas que los pasean has estado estudiando mucho y te has encerrado casi no sales._

_— __Tienes razón_

_Salgo a distraerme ya no soportaba estar encerrada en mi cuarto.. lo malo cada vez que salgo si veo a un hombre con pelo cobrizo me viene en mente Christian estúpido Grey, tengo tanta rabia hacia él que quiero ir a Seattle y decirle sus verdades me dejó mal.. pero ahora solo odio puedo sentir por él. _

_Sí creía que estaba enamorada de él pero estoy tan enojada conmigo misma._

_Caminando por una plaza donde hay niños gente feliz también me siento bien por ellos.. viendo el paisaje como el viento me toca la cara estoy tan distraída que olvido lo que llevo en mano.. pero que torpe soy!_

_¡Mierda lo que me faltaba mancharme la ropa con este helado! Ahora me veo como una payasa solo a mi se me ocurre salir con una blusa blanca.. el helado derretido hace que se me pegue la blusa por la piel y ahora como llegaré hasta el apartamento sin pasar vergüenza mis mejillas siento como tomate y las personas que pasan no dejan de mirarme si soy un espectáculo aquí._

_— __Disculpe señorita veo que usted está en problemas._

_Dios! que hombre! es alto pelo rubio ojos azules muy pero muy atractivo.. siento que me arden más las mejillas y me mira directo a mis senos.. mierda! el sostén se me nota.._

_— __Si cúlpale al helado._

_A penas me sale la voz._

_— __No te preocupes toma._

_Se saca la chaqueta y me la da… huele muy pero muy bien me recuerda a… mierda no voy a pensar en él ahora y este bello hombre no se parece en nada a él físicamente hablando.. _

_Empieza a sonreírme y es más hermoso aun.._

_— __Gra..gracias._

_— __Soy Dean Carroll_

_— __Anastasia Steele._

_— __Bonito Nombre.._

_[Fin Flasback]_

Desde ese día fuimos amigos me habló de su trabajo no sabía que era policía encubierto o detective hasta ahora no sé bien que es.. pero sí está en inteligencia es el hombre más listo que conozco es capaz de rastrear todo en segundos experto en informática trabaja para el gobierno.. es hijo de abogados sus padres no están muy contentos con él porque no decidió seguir sus pasos pero es lo que a él le gusta y ama su trabajo.

Después de tres meses de ser amigos nos besamos por primera vez en un cine y nuestra primera vez en la cama tres meses después.

Él también ha pasado por un terrible accidente y enfermedad por el que no puede tener hijos de forma natural el día que queramos un bebé lo haremos con inseminación artificial, tiene sus espermas en un laboratorio él quiere tener hijos lo más pronto, quiere ser padre joven y disfrutar de un hijo, con su entusiasmo también me hace querer tenerlo ya termine la universidad tengo un buen trabajo para mantenerlo, sé que traer a un niño al mundo no es sencillo pero si ambos lo queremos eso es decisión nuestra, tengo 21 años y soy lo suficiente mayor para tener hijos o casarme, para muchos soy muy joven para casarme me falta aun mucho que explorar pero la verdad que más podría explorar? si ya pasé de todo ahora tengo un hombre perfecto que más puedo pedir?, y Christian.. bueno él pertenece al pasado aunque esté ahí atrás mío.. si me doy cuenta que me sigue las veces que salgo a correr.

Dean no sabe que tuve una pequeña aventura con Christian, él sabia que sufrí mucho por un hombre pero jamás le dije quien era, si fui una tonta por creer en un tipo millonario que lo único que quería era pasarla bien y quien sabe a cuantas mujeres ha engañado con tal de salirse con la suya, siento que lo odio de nuevo y yo pensaba que ya lo estaba superando pero creo que no es así aun me duele verlo de solo acordarme como llegué al apartamento ese día después de que él prácticamente me echó, me deje llevar por esa noche para mí fue lo más hermoso y se ha portado tan bien conmigo mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales jamás imaginé que me haría eso al día siguiente.

Lloré por días y horas sin parar, Kate estuvo ahí para darme animo hasta que me cansé de llorar y seguir con mi vida.

Pero si me llevé un gran susto cuando tuve un retraso de dos meses sí pensé que quedé embarazada, sentía que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando fui a la farmacia y pedi tres pruebas de embarazo pero afortunadamente salieron todos negativos pero aun así Kate no confió y fuimos con una gran doctora, la doctora Greene y me hicieron los análisis y no salió nada sentí un gran alivio, no sé que hubiera hecho con un hijo de ese desgraciado no quiero nada de él y tener un hijo suyo sería acordarme cada día de su engaño.

Sacudo mi cabeza con ese pensamiento

_— __Christian Grey eres lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida.._

Susurro

— Hola corazón que pasa? Estas como nerviosa estás bien?

No me di cuenta que Dean estaba aunque viva con Kate paso más tiempo con Dean en su apartamento muy pronto me mudaré con él.

— Si amor, solo estaba recordando algo y no quiero volver a pensar en eso.

— Ese hombre? lo has vuelto a ver?

— No miel, no es nada me alegra que estés aquí.

— Te amo Ana, gracias por aceptar casarte conmigo.

— Gracias a ti...

Viene y me da un beso en los labios se siente tan cálido su beso lleno de paz de amor todo.

— ¿Vamos a la cama?..

Pregunta, guiñándome con los ojos.

— Si, ya te alcanzo terminaré de leer esto y ya voy.

— Ok, entonces me daré un baño.

Me da un beso en la frente antes de irse, ¿es un amor no es así?

Termino de leer unos borradores y la verdad me gusta mucho, esta persona tiene un gran talento y será un éxito total este libro no recuerdo leer algo así es completamente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a leer, el sexo bien abierto el romance drama acción tiene de todo, mientras leía las escenas de sexo de una forma me acordé de Christian por eso es que me quedé pensando en ese idiota.

Tengo un mensaje de texto de Kate mañana irán a un club muy conocido insiste que Dean y yo vayamos la relación que tiene con Elliot va muy enserio y que distinto es a Christian, bueno ellos no son hermanos ambos son adoptados.

Dean podría ser el hermano de Elliot se parecen un poco.

_Basta Ana ya deja de pensar en Christian.._

Me levanto y voy hasta la habitación veo a Dean dormido ¿he tardado tanto?

Dean es hermoso, con esos ojos azules pelo corto parado rubio y la sonrisa que me derritió la primera vez que lo vi.

Me acuesto a su lado despacio para no despertarlo, pero igual lo terminé despertando.

— Estás aquí me quedé dormido.

Me acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

— Sí.

El responde a mi beso y se acerca más hasta quedar pegada a él sin darme cuenta estoy desnuda en sus brazos y él ya preparándose para penetrarme..

Segundos después me penetra, arañándole la espalda con su movimiento los dos nos movemos me arrastro hasta quedar sobre él, y sin romper nuestro contacto subo y bajo me toma de las manos acelerando más y más..

Chocando contra él, es tan bueno esto... los dos jadeando somos muy buenos en la cama, ya no soy la chica tímida ahora soy mas abierta.. cuando me confesó que no podía tener hijos dejé de tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas a veces era un poco olvidadiza..

— Ahhh... estoy cerca

— También yo Dean vamos más rápido..

Mientras más golpes de subir y bajar los dos al mismo tiempo llegamos, el termina en mi interior.

Me bajo de él brillando con sudor vamos al cuarto de baño entro a la ducha él me acompaña y seguimos con otra ronda.

Volvemos a la cama y quedo dormida en los brazos de mi hombre..

**Christian**

Despierto con dolor de cabeza no debía beber hasta quedarme dormido y para rematar quedé así sentado en mi escritorio y la botella de whisky Macallán uno de los más caros, los precios son lo de menos tengo suficiente dinero para comprar miles de estos y los que se me dé la gana.

Mis pies me fallan, Taylor se acerca para ayudarme pero no necesito su ayuda logro llegar a mi habitación entro al cuarto de baño el solo ruido de la ducha golpea mi oído, tengo que llegar a mi oficina después de todo soy un hombre responsable si estoy como estoy es porque siempre fui así y me gusta la puntualidad.

En la reunión casi quedo dormido Ross se ha encargado de la gran mayoría el sueño me está matando mierda!

Regreso a mi oficina pidiendo que durante una hora nadie me moleste trataré de dormir por una hora ya no doy más.

-#-

Creo que dormí bastante más de una hora..

Andrea avisa que Elliot ha llegado había olvidado que lo cité para la reconstrucción de un nuevo edificio que adquirí, quiero derrumbarlo y volver a levantarlo es un poco viejo, el terreno me gusta donde está ubicado pero la estructura es horrible.

— hey bro como estas?

— No hables tan fuerte Elliot que la cabeza me explota.

— Si ya veo estuviste bebiendo hasta tarde?

— Si y no solo eso, quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio.

— Te ves terrible, deberías irte a tu casa y descansar pareces un zombi hermano.

Durante treinta minutos estuvimos discutiendo de como quiero que lo haga trabajar con Elliot es agradable, es un gran arquitecto muy talentoso.

— Ahora que terminamos que harás esta noche?

— Nada, estaré aburriéndome con trabajo desde casa.

_y tratando de quitarme de la cabeza Anastasia_

— Nunca descansas hermano.

— Esta es mi vida Elliot.

— Por que no te unes a nosotros esta noche, Kate y yo iremos a tomar unos tragos.

— Elliot lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es ver alcohol.

— Está bien, hasta sería mejor así no ves a Anastasia ella irá con Dean

Mierda! si antes me dolía la cabeza ahora peor, pero tengo ganas de verla..

— Sabes a mí no me afecta para nada ella.. y creo que sí iré necesito algo de aire fresco.

Quedamos en encontrarnos allá, pero me acabo de acordar ellos todos irán en pareja y yo no tengo a nadie es muy incómodo ser el único solitario..

Odio estas cosas.. tomo mi teléfono y marco a Elena.

**_— _****_Querido a que se debe este milagro?_**

**_— _****_Elena sin rodeos necesito una sumisa para esta noche._**

**_— _****_Me leíste la mente justo tengo a una perfecta para ti ya te habías tardado._**

**_— _****_Lo sé pero solo la quiero para esta noche.._**

**_— _****_Está bien, te la envío ahora mismo._**

**_— _****_Perfecto, que me espere en Escala y asegúrate que firme el acuerdo de confidencialidad antes que nada._**

**_— _****_Por supuesto querido._**

Odio cada vez que me llama querido, últimamente estoy soportando menos su presencia hace tiempo que estoy alejado de ella, pero necesito una mujer para llevar esta noche al club no quiero ser el único solitario ahí pero para qué me estoy mintiendo? la necesito para dar celos a Ana.. mierda! eso de donde salió no necesito darle celos a nadie si quiero conseguir de nuevo a Ana lo haré..

Llego al apartamento y una mujer sentada en el sofá, debe ser unos veinticinco me pasa sus papeles y sí tengo buen ojo con las mujeres.. acerté con su edad, es hermosa pelo castaño, blanca ojos azules como los de Ana_ pero los de ella son mas bonitos.._no me siento atraído..algo está pasando conmigo.

— Bien señorita Fischer.. bienvenida esta noche saldrá conmigo y tendrá que comportarse muy bien si tiene suerte jugaremos después entendido?

— Si señor, puedo preguntar para donde vamos?

— iremos a un club, estarán unos amigos y mi hermano por ningún motivo menciones nuestro contrato entiendes?, irás como una amiga nada más.

— Si, señor.

— Ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa que saldremos dentro de una hora y recuerda lo que acabo de decirte..

— No lo olvidaré señor.

— Ah y otra cosa me dirás solo Christian cuando estemos con los demás pero cuando estemos solos soy Señor.

Ella se despide y va hasta la habitación de sumisas a cambiarse espero que se ponga algo bueno..

— Taylor!

— Señor..

— Quiero que te asegures de la seguridad del club, que no se filtre ningún paparazzo porque llevaré a esa mujer conmigo y no quiero nada de chismes ni nada parecido.

— Ahora hablaré con la seguridad.

Elliot no sabe que soy dueño de ese club y de varios más.. pero no quiero dar explicaciones de las propiedades ni negocios que tengo solo mi padre lo sabe porque me ayuda con todo la parte legal de mis empresas.. o negocios que hago.

Clara se baja de las escaleras es atractiva con ese vestido rojo algo provocativo , tan mal no se verá a mi lado _tal vez le de celos a Ana_... mierda otra vez ese pensamiento..

Salimos ya para el club estoy muy callado y a la vez ansioso por ver a Ana..

Ellos llegaron primero ahí están sentados y muy animados, Ana y Kate hablando no dejan de reírse ella se levanta para recibir las bebidas.. santo cielos es preciosa lo que lleva puesto la hace una diosa, como el novio deja que se vista así..no le importa que los hombres la vean con deseo? imaginándose mil cosas de ella sexualmente? empezando por mí que imagino levantando ese vestido tocándola con mis dedos probando su excitación..

ella ser vería muy bien a mi lado..

Tengo una erección con ese pensamiento estoy congelado que acomodo el pantalón.. no puede estar pasándome esto a mi

Me acerco a la mesa y quedan todos callados y algo serios.

— Christian..

Ana me saluda la primera en romper el hielo..

— Ana.

Le contesto en seco y con la garganta a penas saliéndome la voz..

— Que bueno verte Christian.

Kate con sarcasmos. — Lo mismo digo, ah les presento a Clara Fischer una amiga.

Todos la saludan me fijo en Ana para ver alguna reacción suya pero no logro leerla, ni su mirada cambió ¿Por qué es tan difícil con ella? soy experto en mujeres pero con Ana no sé absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo más gracias a todos por sus comentarios no me cansaré de agradecerles..<strong>

**Una pequeña parte del POV de Anastasia ya después en unos capítulos más estaremos de nuevo en sus pensamientos**

**para los que se preguntan sobre la otra historia aun sigue no la estoy poniendo seguido porque no tengo bien preparado aun, pero ya estaría subiendo seguido..**

**Saludos x**


	14. Capitulo 13 CG

**_Me acerco a la mesa y quedan todos callados y algo serios._**

**_— Christian.._**

**_Ana me saluda la primera en romper el hielo.._**

**_— Ana._**

**_Le contesto en seco y con la garganta a penas saliéndome la voz.._**

**_— Que bueno verte Christian._**

**_Kate con sarcasmos. — Lo mismo digo, ah les presento a Clara Fischer una amiga._**

**_Todos la saludan me fijo en Ana para ver alguna reacción suya pero no logro leerla, ni su mirada cambió ¿Por qué es tan difícil con ella? soy experto en mujeres pero con Ana no sé absolutamente nada._**

Clara se siente incómoda y la verdad yo también ellos están hablando de todo un poco y de vez en cuando encajo en la conversación, Ana ni me mira eso me molesta y mucho.

El que más me habla es Dean el maldito suertudo estoy seguro que Ana no le ha hablado de mí es por eso que se siente tan tranquilo estando yo aquí, si supiera que yo la follé de mil maneras esa noche y que fue mía..

Una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro por ser el primero en ella pero de repente se me va.. él la empieza a besar delante de todos estoy tan enojado que sin darme cuenta se me resbaló el vaso y derramé todo sobre la mesa..

— Disculpen soy tan torpe me distraje con mi chica.

Miento descaradamente y mirando a Clara.

— De eso no tenemos dudas.

Kate, metiendo su cuchara de nuevo.

Ana se levanta para salir un momento.. quiero verla a solas aunque sea un segundo..

Pongo como pretexto que me llegó una llamada para salir..

— No tardo es Barney..

Todos se quedan hablando entre sí..

Sigo a Ana entró al tocador de chicas hago señas a Taylor para que nadie más entre, espero que salga la ultima persona antes de que yo entre y Taylor pueda bloquear la puerta..

Entro y Ana está arreglándose el maquillaje que ni lo necesita de lo hermosa que es.. se ve muy bien sin nada, da un salto de susto al verme.

— Christian que haces aquí estás en lugar equivocado este es de mujeres.

— Lo sé y no me equivoqué..

Doy un paso adelante ella retrocede vuelvo a dar otro paso y ella lo mismo hasta quedar por la mesada.. estoy muy cerca de ella poniendo mi cuerpo como escudo para que ella no salga.

— Christian ya enserio que haces aquí? tu chica debe estar esperándote.

parece enojada y divertida.

— ¿ Estás celosa?

— ¿Celosa? de donde sacas eso claro que no pero vienes acompañado es feo que la dejes plantada para que vengas y entres a un lugar privado..

— No me hagas reír Ana quería verte y hablar a solas contigo.

— A ver y que quieres hablar conmigo tiene que ser justamente aquí?

— Sí.. porque no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ni nos vea.

— No tengo tiempo además tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— Si.. quiero hacer las paces contigo quiero que seamos amigos..

— JAJA.. tu y yo amigos? estás borracho seguro no necesitamos ser amigos ni hacer las paces, Christian tu ya no significas nada para mi por lo tanto no tengo por que hacer las paces si no tengo nada que perdonarte y si me perdonas voy a salir.

La detengo tomándola del brazo acercándome más hasta quedar más cerca de ella..

— Estás segura Ana?

Le susurro..

Ella me mira — Si..

Me acerco más tomando y sin pensarlo tomo sus labios con los míos y la beso ella pone fuerzas pero responde al instante sus labios son muy deliciosos pruebo para introducir mi lengua que después choca con las de ella, estamos pegados uno al otro pongo mi mano en sus muslos cuando intento levantarle el vestido ella me empuja intentando darme una cachetada la detengo obvio que soy más fuerte que ella le doy otro beso corto y la suelto.

— NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO GREY!

Me grita yo solo sonrío porque disfruté de su beso ella también me beso tal vez aun no se ha olvidado del todo de mi..

— Ves lo bien que estamos juntos Ana por favor no te cases puedo intentarlo contigo podemos probar que dices?

No sé porque digo esto.. yo no pruebo ni me gustan las relaciones de pareja que me pasa?..

— Estás mal Christian como crees que voy a dejar a mi novio por ti.. jamás! no siento nada por ti. Tu solo quieres volver a jugar conmigo llevarme a tu cama y cuando te canses buscarás a otra que por cierto tu cita si es que así puedes llamarlo.. debes pagar muy bien solo mujeres así pueden estar con un hombre como tu..

— Ana, no es cierto te estoy diciendo la verdad que quiero probar contigo.. y no me hables así.

— Ahí está de nuevo dices probar.. que es lo mismo que nada tu no quieres a nadie ni sabes como hacerlo. Mira Christian yo puedo perdonarte esto pero de ahí a querer estar contigo eso si que no y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, estoy comprometida y soy feliz..

Sale golpeando la puerta dejándome sin palabras mierda! como se atrevió a decirme así y rechazarme, es la primera vez que me abrí con alguien querer probar una relación y me dice todas esas cosas estoy tan enojado que golpearía a todo quien me provoque en estos momentos..

Me lavo la cara y no me reconozco yo no soy así nunca me puse tan furioso por que una chica me rechace, bueno nunca me han rechazado todas caian a mis pies con una sola mirada pero con Ana no funciona mi hechizo esto me pone más y más enojado.

Salgo disparado y regreso a nuestra mesa antes de llegar veo a Ana que está abrazando a su novio siento que alguien me agarra para no cometer un crimen es Taylor.. tengo ganas de romperle todos los huesos a ese hombre que la está tocando..

— Señor, se encuentra bien?..

— Si, Taylor.

Me siento al lado de Clara que ella intenta tocarme las manos pero yo la rechazo no la necesito quiero que se valla me acerco mas a ella para hablarle al oído que se vaya y no regrese..

— Pero señor usted no puede tratarme así.

— Lo siento, pero el trato era solo por esta noche..

— Pero yo pensé..

— No pensaste nada ahora vete Sawyer te llevará..

— No es necesario puedo tomar un taxi..

— Ok.. como quieras. Adiós!

Elle me lanza una mirada horrible de enojo pero no me importa se excusa que tiene que ir por una urgencia. por fin estoy tranquilo y solo.

Ana se levanta y también Dean ellos ya se van...

— Aun es temprano Ana..

Le digo.

— Si, pero mañana vamos a salir de viaje iremos a la casa de los padres de Dean..

Mierda! si que van en serio estos dos esto complica más pero de una cosa si estoy seguro. Ana no puede olvidarme...

— Ya vengo iré a hablar con Ana y Dean antes que se vayan.

Kate se va estamos solo Elliot y yo.. él me mira con cara de confundido con mil preguntas queriendo hacerme.

— Así es que hermano ¿que hacías con una bailarina exótica?

Eh?

— De que hablas..

— Vamos bro..que hacías con esa mujer y porque la trajiste no me digas que estás saliendo con ella.

— No estoy saliendo con ella es solo una amiga.

— Vaya amiga que tienes entonces porque trajiste a Clara..

Mierda! como sabe que se llama así..

— ¿La conoces?

— Por supuesto la reconocí cuando vino contigo pero ella a mi no.. antes iba a esos lugares solo para mirar y ella era la estrella de la noche... por dios bro en qué andas metido por favor dime que andas usando preservativos uno nunca sabe..

Lo que me faltaba..

y como es que Elena no me dijo nada de eso.. soy muy claro a la hora de que traiga chicas..

— Elliot tranquilo te dije que no salgo con ella la conocía así por así y la invite a venir no quería ser el único perdido sin pareja..

Soy sincero con él.

— Entiendo.. que paso entre Ana y tu? vi cuando entraste al baño de chicas tras ella.

— Elliot no quiero hablar de eso contigo..

— Está bien pero déjame decirte ella y Dean son muy felices no arruines ellos van a casarse pronto van a tener un bebé..

— ¿ QUE?...ANA ESTA EMBARAZADA?

Voy a tener un ataque cardiaco y grito.

— Christian cálmate que todos están mirándote, ella aun no está embarazada pero pronto lo estará ellos quieren tener un bebé..

Vete a la mierda ella no puede tener un bebé de ese hijo de puta, ella no eso no..

— Es aun muy joven como piensa en bebés ahora está loca?

Trato de parecer tranquilo.

— Puede que sea joven pero así ellos lo desean además él no puede tener hijos y lo harán de una forma de inseminación ya sabes le pondrá sus semillas unos doctores dentro de ella..

Elliot empieza a reír siempre esos temas él se pone de humor cuando habla de sexualidad..

— Así es que ese hombre es estéril.

— Bueno de alguna forma si pero tiene sus.. cosas en un laboratorio y de ahí van a implantárselo a ella..

Estoy en shock ella ya planea tener una familia me siento un estúpido por querer algo con ella... necesito salir de esta.

necesito otro trago..


	15. Capitulo 14

_**— Así es que ese hombre es estéril.**_

_**— Bueno de alguna forma si pero tiene sus.. cosas en un laboratorio y de ahí van a implantárselo a ella..**_

_**Estoy en shock ella ya planea tener una familia me siento un estúpido por querer algo con ella... necesito salir de esta.**_

_**necesito otro trago..**_

Los rayos del sol me golpean en los ojos no puedo abrirlos bien, anoche fue un fracaso total querer acercarme a Ana, ella ya no quiere nada de mi es de esperarse.. mi intento de tener una nueva sumisa también fue un fracaso ni la quise tenerla cerca.. pero algo tengo que hacer para separarla de Dean ella tiene que volver a ser mía a como de lugar, aunque sea por un día y ya después volver a nuestras vidas normal, no planeo tener una relación amorosa casamientos ni nada eso no es lo mío pero quiero estar con ella ni yo me entiendo porque estoy así.

Si ya sé soy un imbécil egoísta que solo pienso en mi..

He pensado en ofrecerle dinero a Ana que por un día sea mía pero rápidamente me quite esa idea de la cabeza la conozco y ella no aceptará eso jamás aunque le ofrezca toda mi fortuna me rechazará sin titubear.

Llevo horas corriendo, siento que mis músculos el corazón no pueden más, mi respiración casi termina y siento nauseas.. he estado corriendo quien sabe cuantos kilómetros me quedo a sentar en un banco tomo algo de agua para que las nauseas se me pasen. estoy mal.. realmente me siento mal. No he visto a Flynn en semanas..

**Taylor..**

Empiezo a creer que el jefe ha enloquecido, hemos estado corriendo casi 3 km pero su desgaste fisico es notable yo soy un hombre preparado y no me afecta puedo correr varios kilometros mas él si ha estado muy mal.. algo está pasando con él y por lo cerca que estoy es por esa joven..

No es capaz de admitir que si se está enamorando de ella y los rechazos que le da es un golpe bajo para él que no está acostumbrado a que nadie le diga "no" en nada.

_Te lo mereces maldito idiota jugaste sucio y ahora estás pagando.._

En parte siento lastima por él es un hombre frio duro pero también en el fondo puede ser bueno, anónimamente tiene comedores sociales y refugios para personas desprotegidas niños maltratados, pero eso nadie lo sabe ni quiere que eso salga a luz, una persona con tan negro corazón no hace esas cosas.. lo que al jefe le hace falta es alguien que lo quiera de verdad, pero sobre todo el quererse a sí mismo está bajo la influencia de esa mujer, la señora Linconl

En estos años que estuve trabajando para él siempre se ha sentido que no merece ser querido por nadie ni él se quiere, ha hecho cosas jugar con mujeres y hasta ahora no sé por que todas tienen la misma característica.. son todas iguales, Anastasia se parece a ellas pero ella es distinta para el jefe, ella nunca fue su sumisa, solo fue su aventura de una noche... cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de darle en las pelotas por jugar con una niña así, ella era tan joven.. pero no hace falta darle ninguna leccion él lo está aprendiendo solo..

Me siento feliz por eso..

**Christian.**

— Señor se siente bien Quiere lo lleve a un hospital?.

— No es necesario Taylor solo estoy tomando algo de aire y continuamos.

— Disculpe señor, pero no lo veo bien y no es bueno para su salud seguir corriendo llamaré a Sawyer que venga con el coche..

— Gracias Taylor.

De verdad que ya no puedo correr estoy sin aliento y estoy muy cansado abusé conmigo mismo.. hasta me siento enfermo.

La señora Jones preparó pasta se ve tan bien pero hambre no tengo pero yo jamás rechazo la comida.

Antes de sentarme a comer llega Elliot con una cara de preocupación..

— Ey Elliot has visto un fantasma?

— No Christian vine a pedirte que guardes el secreto que te conté anoche sobre Ana y Dean de que planean tener un bebé, Kate me quita la cabeza si se entera que te lo dije.. y yo estaba tomado no medí mis palabras.

— Tranquilo ese secreto está a salvo conmigo..

Me rio por dentro obvio que no le dire a nadie.. pero sigo pensando que Ana no puede tener un hijo de otro hombre..

— Me tranquiliza eso..

Invito a Elliot a comer despues de todo estamos mas cerca y no solo por trabajo..

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi dime Anastasia te gusta no es así?

Se me cae el tenedor sobre el platillo no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Claro que no Elliot..

Con una mirada mala le digo.

— Entonces que pasa contigo y Ana.

Tomando un suspiro.. — Está bien Elliot asi como yo guardaré tu secreto espero tu guardes el mio..

Asienta con la cabeza. — Ana y yo tuvimos relaciones hace tres años.

— ¿Que?

— Si..

— Mierda hijo de puta... tu eres el que jugó con ella?

Me grita..

— Tranquilo Elliot no es tan así..

— Como sea Christian lastimaste a esa pobre chica y no solo eso ella hasta pensó que la embarazaste..

Maldita sea…

— mierda Elliot no digas eso no la embaracé me cuidé.

— Si lo sé..solo que Kate me contó todo lo que pasó por tu culpa con razón no quería hablar de eso sabia que eras mi hermano.. mierda ojala algun dia encuentres a alguien estás hundiendote tu solo y con los años espero no te arrepientas de la vida que estás llevando.

— De que hablas..

— Christian yo sé de las chicas que tienes y no sé si pagas o que contrato tienes con ellas sé de tu estilo de vida.

Ni termino mi comida se me fue el apetito que apenas tenia..

— No tengo ningun estilo de vida.

trato parecer serio.

— Sé que estás metido con el BDSM lo sé desde hace cinco años, una vez llegué quise darte una sorpresa y escuché cuando hablabas con una joven sobre tus contratos y algunos limites no quise escuchar más y me fui.

— Maldición Elliot!. A quien más le dijiste eso.

— A nadie solo yo se eso..

— Y si lo sabias porque demonios me jodias con que era gay o tratabas de echarme trampa para conocer chicas.

— Lo hacia para ver si cambiabas de opinion y realmente tener una relacion seria o al menos abierta y no a oscuras.

— Elliot vete de aquí..

El tira la servilleta sobre la mesa.. — Sabes es la ultima vez que vengo a verte..pense que eramos hermanos o incluso amigos pero me equivoqué jamás lo fuimos y sí me voy no hace falta que me corras de tu casa.

Elliot sale corriendo está muy enojado conmigo... soy un idiota! Pero lo que le sigue..

Ahora mi preocupación es Ana odio que esté planeando una vida con otro hombre odio que quiera tener un bebé... odio todo!

Voy a mi despacho para hacer unas llamadas no quiero viajar en los proximos dias fuera de la ciudad quiero seguir convenciendo a Ana que no se case y no se embarace si tiene un hijo ya seria distinto, ese bebé va a estar en su vida y nada le importará un intruso más en su vida no.. eso no puede pasar tengo que evitarlo de alguna manera solo que no sé como..

Tomo mi celular marco el numero de Welch..

— Señor Grey..

— Welch, escuchame bien quiero todo el antecedente de la señorita Anastasia Rose Steele, pero sobre todo el historial medico sé que ella se hará una inseminación artificial no preguntes para que lo quiero pero quiero toda esa información lo antes posible y si te digo antes posible sabes a que me refiero..investiga el doctor que la está atendiendo o quien la está atendiendo hasta enfermeras y mucho más.

— pero señor eso sería...

no dejo que termine la frase

— pero ya!. y haz lo que te digo

Corto la llamada y me sirvo una botella de vino así como voy estaré convirtiendome en un alcoholico..

Es una locura lo que tengo en mente pero es la unica manera de evitar ese embarazo.. tengo que convencerla que no lo haga..

Espero que Welch me de toda la información y no sea demasiado tarde..

tiro la botella no puedo beber más..


	16. Capitulo 15

**Nadeshiko: Me encantó tu comentario por eso acá te contesto porque no puedo hacerlo directamente..**

**Sí parece que mis historias Elliot siempre está enojado con Christian pero en esta tooodos están enojados con él jejej y ahora peor..**

**quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben de verdad los tomo en cuenta y también sus sugerencias.. **

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Varias semanas después...<strong>

**Anastasia.**

No puedo creer que lo hice cuando Dean me lo dijo casi me caigo de espaldas me propuso hacer al bebé antes de casarnos, al principio dudé un poco tenia mucho miedo pero Dean se encargo de hacer desaparecer ese miedo que tenia, ahora estamos muy felices fue un éxito estoy embarazada de seis semanas estoy llena de emoción lloré cuando vi a mi pequeño bebé en mi vientre desde la pantalla azul, ahora él o ella es mi mundo lo más importante para mi, Christian quedó en el pasado aunque él quiso que no lo hiciera, no sé como se enteró lo que iba a hacer y quería impedirlo de todas las formas pero no logró convencerme, aunque me habló de cambios que ya no es el mismo y demás cosas.. no me importó y no le creí nada por supuesto, no sé porque mi corazón casi me traiciona cuando estuve hablando con él, pero ya mi decisión estaba hecha, quiero al bebé de Dean que es nuestro hijo él ha estado muy atento en todo es un hombre increíble y no deja de agradecerme por aceptar que seamos padres tan pronto.

Cuando le di la noticia a Kate me hizo prometer que ella sería la madrina de mi bebé quien más que ella para serlo, somos casi hermanas en mi familia también están todos felices la llegada de este bebé nos cambiará la vida a todos.

Dean trajo el primer regalo del bebé una mantita blanca está tan entusiasmado igual que yo o más.

Salgo de compras con Kate y Mia a ella la conocí en un evento de caridad donde su madre apoya a niños discapacitados, nos hicimos amigas es muy simpática es de mi edad pero parece como si tuviera quince a veces, es bien graciosa me habló un poco de Christian que ella lo quería mucho pero cuando más crecía él se alejaba de su familia empezó a ser frio con todos, ellos casi no tienen contacto Mia lo extraña muchísimo, pero no me extraña de Christian es un hombre frio y no le interesa los demás.

Un grito me quita de mis pensamientos.

esa es Mia!

— Mira Ana una tienda de bebes!

— Si, ya lo veo pero creo que aun es temprano para hacer compras.

— Vamos Ana entremos a mirar aunque lleves pocas semanas el tiempo pasa volando y no te agarre de sorpresa ya cuando estés en el hospital ahí recién compres pañales, biberones y demás cositas para el bebé.

Mia muy entusiasmada.

— Tienes razón, lo único que tengo hasta ahora es la mantita que Dean le compró.

Estoy feliz ahora tengo dos mejores amigas.

Tomo algunas fotos de artículos de bebés y los mando a Dean, segundos después me contesta que no compre toda la tienda porque también quiere ir de compras conmigo, lo que sí la cuna vamos a elegir entre los dos y la decoración para su cuarto que ya Elliot se ofreció en ayudarnos.

Escucho a Mia hablar por teléfono..es con Christian no lo he visto desde hace semanas tal vez se cansó de buscarme y ahora con lo del bebé se dio por vencido, ¡mierda! y yo pensando en el... soy una tonta ahora tengo todo para ser feliz no me puedo quejar.

— Tierra Ana!

— Kate, perdón me quedé pensando.

— Si que estabas en la luna amiga te preguntaba como estás?

— Muy bien Kate porque lo dices?.

— No lo sé, pero a veces te quedas pensando demasiado estás segura lo del bebé?

— Kate, no estoy arrepentida por lo que hice solo que me pierdo pensando demasiado pero no por arrepentirme por mi embarazo.

— Ana estás segura que es un bebé que llevas? es decir puede ser más de uno leí en algún lado que puede ser que tengan bebés múltiples.

es me dio risa...

— Mia.. claro que es solo uno y creo que eso sucede cuando hay tratamientos con hormonas o algo así.. bueno no lo sé, pero yo solo un bebé estoy teniendo.

Empiezo a reír no me imagino teniendo dos o más en mi vientre no digo que no sea posible pero no creo...

En tres semanas más tengo otra consulta con la doctora Greene es muy buena, la primera vez que fui a su consultorio casi me desmayo de miedo pero no quiero pensar en el pasado ahora es este mi presente.

Es tan nuevo todo esto para mí las nauseas matutinas están presentes espero en unas semanas más esto se acabe..

Llego al apartamento, Dean esperándome con una cena maravillosa es tan amoroso.

— ¿ Como está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? O de todo el universo..

— Dean.. basta que harás que me sonroje..

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas..

Me toma de la cintura y empieza a besarme pero siento mareos y me alejo de él..

— Lo siento...

— Ana estás bien? Estás muy pálida

— Solo dame un segundo..es normal estas cosas en los embarazos.

— ¿ Como está mi pequeñito ahí dentro?

Se acerca y habla a mi vientre..

— Estoy segura que estará feliz de escuchar a su papá.

— Estoy tan emocionado Ana que seremos padres en unos meses.

— También yo estoy muy emocionada feliz no sé como describirte esta sensación de tener a mi pequeño bip dentro mío.

— ¿Bip?

— Si, fue lo primero que se me vino en mente al verlo..

— Te amo.. Ana

— Y yo a ti.

Lo beso y nuevamente me siento mareada creo que a bip no le gusta que esté besando a su papá. Será posible eso?

La tarde ha sido tranquila dormí casi cuatro horas seguidas con mi embarazo me da por querer dormir horas extras, debo descansar lo suficiente para aguantar a mi jefe..

Jack es un ogro.. maltrata a todos hay quejas de él por todos lados. Dean salió de compras no me dio tiempo para pasar por el súper, como llegué tan cansada él se ofreció ir.

**Dean.**

Soy el hombre más completo tengo una hermosa mujer que ahora es la madre de mi hijo no me siento del todo feliz por la forma en que lo creamos que fue a través de un consultorio, pero igual ahí está mi bebé en camino hasta fue de una manera muy segura, me ha costado enamorar a Anastasia ella tuvo una decepción amorosa muy traumática, jamás me dijo el nombre de ese hombre, es más ni me interesa es su pasado ya no existe para ella, ni se han vuelto a ver y si así fuera no me preocupo ella está esperando un hijo mío y que más pruebas quiero que esa, ella es mía y nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar soy capaz de matar a cualquier hombre que me la quiera robar.

No me considero un hombre violento pero si tocan a mi mujer ahí si no sé de que soy capaz.

— Corazón ya llegué...

Ella no me responde voy hasta nuestra habitación y la veo cambiándose tan sexy.. que siento como me crece mi miembro con solo verla así casi sin ropa. Me acerco a ella dándole besos en el cuello ella da la vuelta y me besa pero rápidamente sale de mi y se dirige al baño..

Que mierda!

— Ana, mi vida estás bien?

— Ya salgo..

La escucho vomitar desde que quedó embarazada no hemos estado juntos los mareos son muy seguidos y los vómitos, sé que es normal eso pero empiezo a preocuparme.

— Déjame entrar por favor quiero ayudarte.

Ella sale está algo pálida.. — Ana, estoy preocupándome mañana te llevaré con la doctora Greene..

— No te preocupes he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que es normal en mi estado, ahora estoy teniendo menos a comparación de otros días.

— ¿ Estás segura?

— Si. Ahora iré a preparar la cena.

— No preciosa, usted se sienta se acomoda ve algo en la televisión yo me encargo déjame consentirte.

Besándole la frente voy a la cocina a ver que me sale..

**Christian.**

— Dije que quiero los papeles ya!

No entiendo porque aun están trabajando para mí estos inútiles.. les di ordenes que me trajeran los documentos para las diez y son más de las once..

— Señor, cálmese.

— Taylor no pedí tu opinión o si?

— Su madre ha estado llamando para saber como está ella se preocupa por usted tal vez debería llamarla de vez en cuando.

— No vez lo ocupado que estoy? y más por estos que retrasan todo.. ves?

Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento, tomo mi café para tratar de calmarme un poco.. estoy muy irritado últimamente..

Carajo! Este café sabe horrible me da nauseas su olor..

— Andrea, tráeme otro café y sin leche

— Ya enseguida lo llevo señor.

Andrea me trae mi café me siento mas tranquilo...

Hace semanas que no sé nada de Anastasia me pregunto que estará haciendo estará feliz?.. casi me volví loco ese día que hablé con ella para convencerla que no se embarace de ese hombre, no soporto la idea que ella tenga un hijo de otro...

Hace unos días me enteré que el embarazo fue un éxito como siempre Mia que no puede retener nada de información, desde ese día estoy peor dormí poco.. maltrato a todos los que están a mi alrededor.. mi humor por el piso.

_Pero si supieran que ese bebé es mío yo cambié las muestras por las mías_

_Mierda! que hice... _

* * *

><p><strong>Acá hubo un salto importante pero no se preocupen que los detalles de lo que pasó en esos días y como es que Christian es el padre y no Dean vendrá en los siguientes capítulos..<strong>

**Que opinan de lo que hizo Christian? **


	17. Capitulo 16

Ni termino el trabajo que tenia pendiente salgo de mi oficina y voy directo a Escala sin decir nada todo el camino, Taylor me mira raro como si yo viera un fantasma...

Llego al ático y tiro mi maletín al piso voy directo a la cocina por algo de agua ni vi a Gail que estaba ahí parada voy corriendo hasta mi habitación entro al baño y tiro lo que tengo en el estómago me siento enfermo hasta que veo todo negro.

_— __Señor aquí está lo que me pidió no sé por que quiere todo esto._

_— __Welch,no es de tu incumbencia entiendes?_

_Sale de mi oficina y me deja toda la información, si es bueno en su trabajo creo que le daré un aumento de sueldo a ver si así se pone contento y olvide todo esto._

_Aun no sé que hacer con esto la cita está para mañana ella no puede.. no quiero que tenga un hijo eso sería perderla para siempre.._

_Pero que estoy diciendo? Perderla? Estoy loco.._

_Tengo su dirección y voy hasta su casa, dudo en tocar la puerta pero al final lo hago.. ella me abre lo primero que veo son sus piernas largas un short azul bastante corto, mis ojos no dejan de mirarla de arriba abajo es tan sexy que quiero apretar ese culo.._

_— __¿Christian que haces aquí?_

_— __Quería hablar contigo Ana, estás sola?_

_— __Si, pero Dean llegará como en una hora y no quiero que te encuentre aquí._

_— __Ana iré directo al grano por favor no lo hagas._

_— __¿No hacer que?_

_— __No tengas un bebé por favor aun eres muy joven vas a destruir todo por un niño que tu novio está encaprichado por tener solo para asegurarse que tu le perteneces_

_— __Christian de qué hablas y como te atreves venir hasta aquí solo para decirme eso, tu no conoces a Dean ni a mi me conoces, no puedes decirme esas cosas he estado con él desde hace dos años, a ti no te he visto en tres años y solo una noche estuvimos y quien sabe en que andas metido ahora._

_Pasando mi mano por la cara.._

_— __Ana, de verdad no lo hagas puedo demostrarte que he cambiado._

_— __Por mi esta bien que cambies pero eso deberías hacerlo por ti no por mi yo ya tengo mi vida y ahora tendré una familia y en mis decisiones tu no tienes por que meterte._

_— __Estás segura?_

_— __Completamente!_

_— __Esta bien adiós!_

_Salgo de su departamento muy molesto._

_…_

_Hoy es el día que ella se hará la inseminación siento que me vuelvo loco... y esta junta que parece no terminar nunca.._

_— __Discúlpenme..tengo un asunto personal que atender._

_Camino hasta el estacionamiento aprovechando que Taylor está algo distraído desactivo el radar para que no sepan donde voy, llego hasta la clinica donde van atender a Ana.. tengo que impedir de alguna u otra manera._

_Doy con la enfermera que es la encargada de llevar todo este asunto, trato de convencerla en que altere y el embarazo no se logre pero ella no lo acepta._

_Le ofrecí cinco millones de dólares para que cambie las muestras es ahí donde se me ocurrió en hacer el cambio._

_— __Está bien señor Grey acepto esto pero si algo sale mal no seré responsable y negaré cualquier acusación._

_— __Me aseguraré que eso jamás suceda usted no perderá su trabajo y tendrá una gran cantidad de dinero en su cuenta pero también necesito que firme esto que es un acuerdo donde usted no puede decir nada de lo que hablamos._

_Ella firma y me pasa un frasco dudo un poco en agarrar no estoy seguro si quiero hacerlo pero me viene en mente que van a tirarle semen de otro hombre dentro de ella entonces eso me da valor para hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagan con el mío que de él y así ella siempre tendrá algo de mi si tiene éxito esto._

_Le di a la enfermera el frasco y que lo hice pensando ella que de solo imaginármela lo haría de nuevo y llenaría todo otros frascos más, estuve presente para ver que no me tome del pelo y ver como ella tira las de Dean poniendo las mías, hasta bromeó diciendo que las mías son muy buenas que es muy seguro que salga todo bien._

_Y por poco no me dice que tengo súper espermas._

_Bueno no he tenido sexo en un buen tiempo.. si podría funcionar a la primera._

_Las horas parecen eternas veo llegar a Anastasia feliz yo debería de ser quien la hace sentir así.._

_Después de tanto esperar.. y los nervios comiendome_

_— __Señor Grey ya está hecho.. el bebé que la señorita Steele tendrá será el suyo._

_No sé si reír o preocuparme.._

Abro los ojos y parece que todo fue un sueño jamás hice eso y Ana no ha vuelto a aparecer…maldita sea! No puedo creer que significa eso..

Veo a mi madre en que momento llegó? yo estoy en la cama.

— Mamá que haces aquí?

— Taylor me ha llamado te desmayaste hijo y la presión se te ha bajado también me dijo que has estado vomitando.

— Mamá no es nada tal vez fue porque me intoxiqué con algo.

— Aun así me preocupo por ti soy tu madre aunque no lo tomes en cuenta.

— Lo siento.

Ella termina de darme la lista de lo que tengo que tomar para el malestar, en el fondo yo sé lo que me pasó me dio un ataque de pánico lo que hice fue…. no tengo palabras recién hoy pude darme cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hice por mi estupidez..Anastasia está esperando un hijo mío y ella no lo sabe.

No sé que hacer soy un monstruo tal vez arruiné su vida soy egoísta ella se merece a alguien mejor yo no soy nadie para jugar de esa manera, estoy arrepentido si pudiera volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien empezando por no intervenir en su vida, recién ahora entro en razón lo que hice.. voy a tener un hijo voy a ser papá.. pero que digo? Para todos ese niño es de Dean no mío.

¿ Por que me metí en esto? yo no quiero hijos lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias solo por un capricho mío, hacerle recordar que yo siempre estaré en su vida aunque ella esté con otro hombre.. si soy egoísta y así soy..

Ahora ese hombre se hará cargo del bebé que ni siquiera es suyo.. ahora él existe y dentro de unos meses nacerá.

Mierda! justo lo que no quería y he estado cuidándome… soy un hijo de puta yo mismo caí en lo que tanto odiaba, no quiero a ese bebé jamás lo voy a querer.. espero que lo pierda así estaré más tranquilo. No sé porque pienso así.. me odio por pensar así.. ya ni sé que pensar..

Me siento en la cama no tengo ganas de nada ni ver a nadie.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar con nadie de esto a Flynn ni loco le digo.. a Elena no sé..

— MIERDA!

me levanto

Tiro todo de nuevo todo lo que tengo en mi camino.. y unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos.. yo no lloro Christian Grey jamás llora y no puedo dejarme vencer… pero no puedo controlarlo.

….

Es domingo y acepté ir a un evento donde se hará para ayudar a los niños con poco recursos abandonados y maltratados, voy por que yo fui uno de ellos y quiero ayudarlos aunque siempre lo hago de forma anónima no necesito salir en portadas por hacer obras de caridad odio eso.

Una vez al mes voy a un lugar donde están niños de tres a doce años ellos fueron abandonados por sus padres y otros rescatados de la calle, para ellos solo soy Cristian .. (si sin h ) no saben que soy Christian Grey el magnate CEO de GEH.

Mi madre y Mia estarán no tengo muchas ganas de darles explicaciones de porque estaba algo enfermo..

camino hasta que veo niños por todos lados ellos me caen bien pero hasta ahí no pienso en tener uno..

— Mia hola no vas a saludar a tu hermano favorito?

— Ah, si claro hola Christian.

Con sarcasmos.

— Que pasa Mia por que me hablas así.

— Y lo preguntas? bueno Christian tengo que irme Kate y Ana están por llegar organizamos una merienda para los chicos.

Ana está aquí? Veremos que tal está la señorita Steele.

— Puedo acompañarlas?

— Como quieras.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con Ana y Kate como siempre Kate me mira con la mirada fusilada las saludo y Ana ni la hora me da..

Kate y Mia van por algunas cosas Ana se queda hablando por teléfono estoy mirándola se ve más hermosa más brillante tiene short vaquero blanco y una blusa verde ..sus tetas se ven más redondas y ese trasero emmm.. lo que daría por verla desnuda.. me acerco a ella..

— Y como estás Anastasia.?

— Muy bien mejor que nunca.

— Me alegro y el embarazo como va?

— El bebé está creciendo.

— Me alegro.

Con una sonrisa fingida esta no fue mi mejor actuación.

— Bueno Christian que tengas un buen día iré a ayudar a las chicas.

— Ana! espera puedo ayudarlas no tengo nada que hacer.

— Como quieras.

Mierda! quiere matarme?

Llego hasta ellas y no dejan de reírse ni entiendo sus chistes odio estar aquí, solo porque está Anastasia me quedo ni sé para qué.

— Ana, ya sabe del bebé los padres de Dean?

Caen todas las bandejas de mi mano al escuchar eso. No!

Ellas dan vuelta y me miran solo les sonreí.

— Sí ya lo saben y están todos felices.

Quiero gritarle y decirle que ese bebé que ella espera es mío y no de ese imbécil.. pero me quedo callado mejor no sé que hacer tal vez una vez que nazca le diga.. ahora sí que no sé que hacer puedo ir a la cárcel por eso? ja! Soy Christian Grey puedo comprar a cualquier juez si se me da las ganas, no sé que tenia en la cabeza cuando hice eso me dejé llevar por el enojo..

— Y ya eligieron nombres?

No sé que hago aquí escuchando la conversación tonta.. pero algo dentro mío está interesado saberlo..

— Bueno sí estuvimos viendo ya tenemos el primer nombre si es niño se llamará Darian

Me gusta ese nombre aunque lleva la inicial de ese idiota yo le hubiera puesto el nombre de mi abuelo Theodore.

— Y si es niña se llamará Ella.

eso hace que vea todo rojo..

— No puedes llamarla así!

Subiendo mi tono de voz..

— Perdón? Christian tú que te metes además que te importa que llame a mi hija así, claro si llegara a ser niña.

Me mira como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.

— Porque no me gusta ese nombre lo odio… no la llamarás así entiendes?

Casi diciéndole en forma de orden..

— Christian cálmate..

Mia me mira.. con una expresión de sorpresa y pena

— Ana lo que Christian quiere decir es que su madre biológica se llamaba así él la odia, y odia ese nombre.

Bueno al menos eso me salvó yo jamás llamaría a mi hija así.. un momento a mi que me importa.. no?

— Me voy

— Adiós Christian.

La única que se despide es Mia de solo escuchar ese nombre me llenó de odio esa puta adicta drogadicta.

La bebé no tiene que llamarse como esa maldita!

Ni me da tiempo de despedirme de mi madre que estaba por ahí, salgo rápidamente no puedo estar cerca de Ana y menos saber cosas de su bebé no quiero eso.

Otra vez los mareos no me pasaba estas cosas soy un hombre sano pero desde que me enteré del bebé estoy así casi no puedo comer.. estoy poniéndome enfermo creo que no me quedará de otra que hablarlo con alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana otro capítulo y también para la otra historia.. <strong>

**estoy tratando de hacerlo más largo los capitulos**

**saludos :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

Estoy por explotar necesito desahogarme con algo o con alguien si llamo a Elena y me consigue una sumisa? Pero lo raro es que de solo pensar en estar con alguna de ellas me da nauseas de verdad no sé que está pasado conmigo.

Me acuesto para tomar una siesta..

_— __NO! no me pegues más duele.. duele!_

_— __Cállate bastardo esto es por tu madre_

_— __Por favor no me pegues más no lo volveré hacer._

_entro a la habitación trato de detener que ese hombre golpee al niño como de cuatro o cinco años, soy yo pero parezco un poco distinto no conozco a ese hombre no veo su rostro ni el lugar.. me pierdo veo todo oscuro de repente solo escucho sus gritos pero no lo veo,él llama a su madre pero la madre no está también llama a su padre que tampoco está.._

_ese niño no soy yo.. pero quien es y por qué se parece a mi?_

_— __Papá ayúdame_

_Grita desesperado_

—¡NOOO!

Despierto y veo a Taylor entrar a mi habitación con un arma..

— Señor disculpe pensé que alguien estaba en la casa como lo escuché gritar.

— No es nada! Sal de aquí ahora!..

Que fue eso? porque soñé cuando era niño? Pero lo raro del caso es que creo que ese no era yo.. era un niño parecido a mi pero no era yo, tenia el pelo cobre ojos grises claros pero algo me decía que no era yo..

Lo que faltaba que sueñe con niños mi mente me está jugando sucio..

Tal vez me este volviendo loco por todo esto y más por lo del bebé…. Que mierda digo si el bebe solo es de Anastasia yo solo fui un donador de esperma.. maldita sea! Insisto porque me metí en esta..

Me levanto de la cama voy por un vaso con agua no soporto sentirme así.. lo peor es que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie ni con mi terapeuta, la ultima vez que lo hice hablamos de Ana y todo lo que me ha estado pasando desde que la volví a ver y no dejo de pensar en ella me está matando por dentro y estoy empezando a tener ataques de pánico y Flynn no ayuda.

Y luego escuchar los posibles nombres de bebés y si me ardió de rabia cuando escuché que Ana quería llamar Ella si fuera niña que esté esperando.

Pero algo dentro mío me dice que será niño no sé.. tengo esa sensación que será un varón..

Mierda otra vez con estas estupideces pensando.. _acéptalo Grey si te importa_

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.. tengo que salir de esta

Tomo las llaves de mi Audi r8 negro spyder..siempre han sido mis favoritas este aunque tenga varios del ultimo año es un buen coche

Manejo sin saber donde voy, aprieto el acelerador como si no me importara nada, con la velocidad siento que estoy volando no me importa si tengo problemas por esto es lo de menos en estos momentos veo que tengo varias llamadas perdidas en mi celular de Taylor son las 2:17 de la madrugada esta casi todo quieto, tal vez todos están dormidos tranquilos en sus camas mientras yo aquí corriendo de mi pasado, presente y futuro

Por mas que manejo como un loco ni me importa si me estrellara por un poste o dé por alguna muralla, sin darme cuenta estoy cerca de la casa de Elena ella es la ultima persona que quisiera ver en estos momentos pero necesito hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando..

La llamo un par de veces y no contesta debe estar dormida como una roca.. esa mujer no parece tener conciencia de remordimiento alguno es lo que a veces pienso.. la envidio por eso.

Toco varias veces el timbre de su casa como si fuera un desesperado.. bueno si estoy desesperado

La empleada me abre la puerta con mala cara. Le obligo a que despierte a la señora Lincoln..

— Christian querido sabes que hora es?

— Lo sé y lo siento por venir a molestarte Elena pero estoy desesperado no sé que hacer eres la única que podría decirme que hacer y como superar este momento de debilidad.

— A ver siéntate te traeré algo de café no tardo.

Miro alrededor y esta casa es enorme para una mujer sola ella ha tenido muchas visitas pero nunca que se quedan por un largo tiempo..

— Toma

— Gracias.

Me pasa el café negro tomo un sorbo y bajo en la mesita que hace juego con el sofá..

— Empieza Christian que pasa contigo si te noto raro desde hace días.

— La verdad este enredo empezó desde hace tres años te acuerdas de Anastasia la chica que te conté con quien tuve vainilla?

— Claro.. te lo advertí ahora que pasó?

— La volví a ver.

La cara de Elena es indescriptible

— ¿Y?

— Desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ella..

— Mierda! Yo te dije Christian que la relación normal no es sana.. ni es para tí si pudieras verte estas hecho un estúpido por ella.. y la tal Anastasia que dice?

— Ella no me quiere muy pronto se va a casar y está embarazada.

— Bueno en ese caso no hay problema ella está con otro hombre tendrá su hijo y tú olvídate es solo de momento verás que con unas sumisas más volverás a tu vida.. necesitas el control de nuevo ahora tu estas un poco perdido..

— No tengo ningún control en estos momentos Elena

— Otra vez con lo mismo Christian esa chica no vale nada es como cualquier otra y si ella no quiere nada contigo bueno déjala y olvídate de esas tonterías o piensas hacerla tu sumisa?

— No te negaré que deseo eso pero ella jamás lo aceptará.

— Pero debes estar loco ella estando embarazada no te será útil…si ella tiene su vida va a tener un hijo muy pronto se casara que esperas para volver a lo tuyo?..

— Es que hay un problema Elena..

— Vamos el gran Christian Grey metido en problemas? Jajaj no me hagas reír tu eres el amo del universo a ver que es eso que según tú es un problema.

— Elena no me estás ayudando en nada..

— Entonces dime.

— El bebé que Anastasia tendrá es mío.. yo soy el verdadero padre de ese bebé.

— ¿QUE? me pareció escuchar mal que dijiste Christian.

— Que ella está esperando un hijo mío.

— Maldito estúpido! tu dijiste que ya no tenían nada como pudiste dejarla embaraza.. que siempre decías que usabas condones aunque tus sumisas estén en control de natalidad igual los usabas? Que mierda tienes en la cabeza Grey para embarazarla.

Empieza a gritarme pero esto me pone mas nervioso.

— NO me hables así en primer lugar y en segundo lugar no es como tu piensas.

— No es como yo pienso? Eres un idiota esa mujer está embarazada y tu dices que ese bebé es tuyo como puedes estar tan seguro es por dinero? Eso es grave! Muy grave un maldito niño sabes lo que significa perfecto imbécil?

— deja de insultarme Elena que eso no te lo permito.

Me levanto y camino alrededor de ella.

— yo te hablo como se me dé la gana.. yo te hice el hombre que eres ahora y sales con semejante estupidez de un bastardo en camino.

— Elena Basta!

— ¡NO!

Me sigue gritando.

— Escúchame y después puedes decirme lo que se te venga en ganas.. ese bebé es mío estoy completamente seguro pero ella no lo sabe.

Sus ojos se abren no entiende lo que acabo de decirle.

— No entiendo como es que ella no sabe que el bebé es tuyo, la follaste borracha o qué?

— No Elena..

Me paso las manos por la cara y la mano.

— Siéntate por favor.

me invita a sentarme.

Estoy más calmado. — Tienes que ser abierta a lo que voy a decirte y sí soy un estúpido idiota eso y más por lo que hice.

— Explícate mejor que ya me estás mareando Christian.

Le di un pequeño resumen de lo que ella estaba planeando con Dean y de lo loco que me puse por eso.

Elena sigue insultándome diciéndome lo débil que soy y por dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos, en seco me dijo que estoy enamorándome de ella pero eso no es cierto yo no creo en esas cosas solo la deseo nada más.

— Entonces Christian que harás se lo dirás?

— No lo sé! Estoy perdido por eso es que vine a hablar contigo eres la única que puede entenderme.

— Mira querido yo siempre estoy para ti y lo sabes hasta en todos los sentidos.

Mierda eso no quiero.

— Lo sé pero solo quiero tu amistad en estos momentos.

— Está bien, y como tu amiga digo que ese niño va a arruinar todo lo que eres. Si algún día se sabe la verdad y sin contar el odio que Anastasia tendrá hacia ti y que el novio posiblemente querrá asesinarte.

— Wow no me digas..

— Basta Christian no te burles de mí que es la verdad, que harás en el caso de que se sepa todo o tu mismo lo digas, tu familia que pensará de ti?. Crees que Carrick o Grace no van a querer nada con ese bebé?. Conociéndolos ellos serán los primeros en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y tu?

— Yo que?

— Lo vas a recibir con los brazos abiertos, vas a querer a tu hijo?

Mierda..

— ¡NO! ya dije que no quiero hijos Elena..

— Ese es el Christian que conozco, por un momento creí que ya te había perdido.

— No digas estupideces Elena.

— Yo solo decía, entonces tu no sientes nada por ese bebé.

— Quieres que te lo repita?

— Está bien yo puedo ayudarte a salir de esta confías en mi?

— Sabes que confío en ti Elena mas que nadie.

— Perfecto yo puedo encargarme de Ana y el bastardo..

No sé porque no me gusta el tono como lo dijo..

— Y dime que harás para ayudarme?

— Sencillo querido Ana debe perder el bebé.

No no no, siento un dolor dentro cuando dijo eso..

— Estás loca? Como crees que Ana perderá al bebé?..

— No te preocupes Christian todo puede parecer un accidente.

— Elena no soy un asesino como crees que yo haría algo así? Anastasia podría morir..

Con ese pensamiento me siento mal, un dolor en el pecho como si algo se me desprendiera yo no quiero que le pase nada, si algo le pasara yo me muero creo que fue mala idea venir aquí y decirle a Elena mi problema y no me siento mejor al contrario estoy adolorido por solo pensar de esa manera, ella no se merece tal crueldad y el pobre bebé que ni siquiera ha nacido no puedo hacerles esto.. puedo ser todo pero matarlos jamás.

— Una vez más Elena no y no! y te prohíbo que te acerques a ella ENTIENDES!

— Cálmate Christian dijiste que confiabas en mi.

— Sí pero yo no me presto para estas cosas.

Tomando aire y suspirando hasta donde aguanto.. — Yo no quiero que eso les pase a Ana nadie la toca y al bebé.

Susurro.

— Dijiste que no lo querías.

— Pero tampoco para matarlo Elena.

Me acuesto en el sofá tapando mi cara con el brazo.

— Christian a ella no le pasará nada solo perderá al bebé no morirá.

— A ver a ver… y según tú que piensas hacer?

— Nada grave solo que ella tenga un pequeño accidente ella pierde al bebé y listo problema solucionado.

Por que hasta ahora veo lo enferma que es esta mujer, no puede pensar de esa manera y con esa frialdad decirlo pero aquí el error es mío no debí contarle y ahora tengo que proteger a Ana y a …. mi.. su hijo..

Me levanto tomando mis llaves

— Escúchame bien lo que te diré Elena no te acerques a Ana y si me entero que ella tuvo un rasguño por tu culpa voy a destruirte y no me tocaré el corazón que por cierto no lo tengo.

Ella palidece de inmediato..

— Christian tranquilo no tienes que hablarme así, es solo una opción que te di pero tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo, lo siento si dije esas cosas solo quiero ayudarte sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Por supuesto que lo dijo en serio.. pero estamos nerviosos..

— Esta bien Elena solo mantente alejada de Anastasia entiendes?

— Te lo prometo Christian y no soy un monstruo.

— Te creo.

Salgo de su casa y regreso a mi auto si fue una mala idea venir aquí.

Regreso a Escala y veo a Taylor hablando con el resto del personal si se esconderme cuando se me da la gana.

— Taylor no digas nada estoy bien solo fui a dar una vuelta ya estoy de regreso iré a dormir un poco.

Dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Mi cama es incómoda pero si logro dormir y no por gusto sino por lo cansado que estoy...


	19. Capitulo 18

**Anastasia.**

Me siento horriblemente mal, si alguien me decía que estar embaraza no sería tan fácil sí lo pensaba dos veces, no es que me queje pero tres veces tuve que huir al baño y escapar de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Me miro al espejo y veo lo ojerosa que estoy a pesar de que duermo bien hasta de más, me dijeron que esto pasaría en unas semanas más no sé si aguante hasta que nazca el bebé.

_Ya bebé no me des más problemas _acariciando mi vientre hablando con mi pequeñito.

Sigo sin poder tener intimidad con Dean no niego que tengo apetito sexual altamente, pero algo pasa cuando quiero hacerlo con él.

Sin que lo supiera me toco en la ducha.. A pesar de que estoy hablando conmigo misma siento que mis mejillas se ponen como tomate si estoy pensando en sexo demasiado diría yo pero no lo puedo hacer.

Mañana Dean tiene un viaje a Nueva Orleans estará lejos de mí por dos semanas yo entiendo su trabajo y eso no me molesta para nada pero la sensación de quedarme sola no me gusta mucho.

Ahora que estamos viviendo juntos estaré sola, tal vez le pida a Kate que se quede conmigo el fin de semana espero no tenga otro planes con Elliot…. _Obvio que tendrá planes con Elliot, _tendré que acostumbrarme estar sola las veces que Dean no está, no puedo andar pensando así bueno sola ya no estoy, tengo a mi bebé conmigo y en unos meses me hará la mejor compañía de todas, me pregunto como será? Se parecerá a mi o a Dean? me gusta su pelo rubio tal vez mi bebé sea parecido a él y saque el color de su pelo.

Tengo antojos de un helado de limón voy y sacó uno que yo sola no podría comer todo pero con lo exigente que es mi bebé comería dos de estos.

— ¿Dean estás bien?

— Sí estamos trabajando para desactivar una red trata de blanca ilegal en un club BDSM.

— ¿Que?

— Sí.. son chicas traídas bajo engaño de sus países y las tienen como esclavas, ya se hizo varias denuncias pero no se da con la cabeza de esa organización, debe ser alguien con mucha influencia y dinero por eso es que aun no damos con esas personas porque andan sobornando a todos.

— Dios mío.. eso es grave.

— Es lo más bajo y cruel hacerle eso a niñas que vienen a este país con el sueño americano pero vienen y se encuentran con otra cara de la moneda.

No entiendo como puede existir gente de esa magnitud de maldad, jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona y en el estilo BDSM no sé que pensar de ese tipo de relaciones sí he leído y he visto algunos videos que la verdad me dieron ganas de vomitar ver las cosas que le hacían a esas mujeres y hombres algunos realmente eran asquerosos otros no tanto pero si algunos eran fuertes muy fuertes..

Dean sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla por la cintura su cuerpo perfecto musculoso y unas gotas de agua cayendo de él hace que me ponga un poco húmeda.

Se da cuenta la forma en que lo estoy mirando se acerca a mí y me besa tirando un lado su toalla está completamente desnudo sobre mí.. creo que esta vez si se dará lo deseo, ya mis hormonas están por las nubes deseo que entre en mí.. pero con esta lujuria que estoy hasta lo haría con cualquier hombre… pero que mierda estoy pensando no soy una cualquiera.

Está desnudándome pero su celular no deja de sonar.

— Lo siento tengo que atender si no fuera una emergencia no insistirían tanto.

A penas recuperando mi aliento y frustración sexual que siento.. — Está bien.

Mientras toma su celular se viste y va hasta su computadora para revisar algo y se queda ahí largo rato, ya no doy más y tengo mucho sueño.

**Christian.**

Despierto de un sueño humedo..no recuerdo bien que fue pero sé que Anastasia estaba involucrada, esta tensión sexual que tengo no puedo liberar y no tengo ninguna sumisa con quien desquitarme y después de lo que pasó con Elena dudo que quiera verla en días.

Estoy con una tremenda erección y no solo por ser el mañanero sino que realmente estoy excitado.

En segundos ya estoy bajo la ducha juro que no volveré a masturbarme pensando en ella, pero yo si quiero y tengo que volver a estar dentro de ella aunque sea una vez.

A velocidad de la luz.. este ha sido el baño más rápido que he dado en mi vida y todo por Anastasia por no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo mientras yo también lo estoy, entonces no pierdo tiempo.

Es sábado y no tengo planes _Grey tu nunca tienes planes antes estabas ocupado con tus sumisas _debo volverme loco estoy hablando solo.

Di el día libre a Taylor y Gail ahora estoy completamente solo estoy con un short de entre casa descalzo y sin camisa estoy en mi casa y me visto como se me de la gana hasta desnudo estaría si quisiera pero si estoy así terminaré masturbándome pensando en ella dándome una excelente mamada.

— Oh.. no amigo tú tranquilo no vamos a jugar hoy.

Hablándole a mi miembro que a veces me traiciona

Busco alguna película que ver..

Me puse a ver armagedón seguido por titanes del pacífico tan mal no estuvo, antes no me daba esta oportunidad de disfrutar el cine que tengo en mi casa y solo, sí lo disfruto. Escucho que alguien llega será Taylor?

Veo y es una mujer morena con una falda muy provocativa y lo senos por poco salirse de lo que lleva, no hace falta tocarlos para darme cuenta que son falsos pero es hermosa..

— Buenas tardes señor Grey.

— usted es?

— Soy Mónica la señora Lincoln me envió.

Mierda..

— Elena te envió a mi para qué?

Estoy enojado yo no la necesito sigue queriendo controlar quien es buena para mi.. ella me pasa unos papeles que son estudios antecedentes y el documento de no divulgación..

— Y dime Mónica que te hace pensar que eres buena para ser mi sumisa?

La sorprendí con mi pregunta.

— Señor yo solo fui enviada para una entrevista la señora Lincoln dijo que usted necesita una nueva y que usted lo necesita.

Elena me conoce y sí necesito una, tal vez no es mala idea por una sesión logre quitarme de la cabeza Anastasia.

— Tienes tus limites duros?

— No los tengo señor..

— ¿Estas dispuesta a todo para mi?

Con la cabeza baja.. — Si señor.

— Si quieres podemos probar no soy de hacer estas cosas pero si estas dispuesta ahora lo hacemos y serás muy bien compensada.

Tomándole de la barbilla su mirada es algo perdida y si me gusta veo que puedo tener todo el control en ella, le mostré la habitación donde puede cambiarse y también el cuarto de juegos que en treinta minutos esté lista para mi.

Como ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a todo para complacerme eso me gustó y ya tengo la polla dura queriendo jugar con el control que me hace falta, llevo los documentos de su antecedente hasta mi estudio para guardar como todas las que tuve.

Al abrir la caja fuerte se me cayeron los documentos que estaban dentro mierda! soy torpe.

Agarrando los documentos hay una foto pequeña de Anastasia y me quedo mirando hasta que veo otro documento adjunto es su prueba de análisis donde confirma su embarazo.

No no no otra vez no… me siento mareado tomo asiento tratando de controlarme tomo un respiro contando, todavía tengo en manos los análisis de Anastasia intento romperlo pero no puedo, aquí está la prueba de la mayor estupidez de mi vida y ahora está embarazada llevando a mi hijo en ella, por más que trato de olvidar y pensar en otra cosa no puedo… no dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasar si todos se enteran empezando por mi familia yo estaría obligado a reconocer al niño, bueno que tan mal podría ser? le pasaría una mensualidad a Ana y ya, yo no tengo porque estar en contacto con él a mi sólo me interesa Ana y si por el niño estaremos en contacto me gusta la idea, tal vez llegar a tener algún polvo rápido. Otro punto ese idiota de Dean, además creo que lo subestimé sí podría destruirme si quisiera es de la CIA, es capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera y es altamente entrenado… Mierda! si yo tengo a Welch conmigo y hace bien su trabajo, pero Dean tiene en sus manos mas información puede conseguir todo lo que quisiera hasta lo más oculto donde Welch no puede llegar, no es que le tenga miedo pero no quiero exponer mi estilo de vida.. es por eso que Welch no quiso meterse con él, podría dar con nosotros por lo tanto yo no tengo ningún antecedente a fondo de él.

Hablando de estilo de vida ya son treinta minutos Mónica debe estar esperándome.

Arrugo el papel y lo pongo de nuevo a la caja fuerte voy hasta mi cuarto de juegos pero sigo sintiéndome raro siento que no podré con esta mujer..

Lo que me faltaba! Abro la puerta ella está arrodillada desnuda pero no me siento excitado, no puedo hacerlo si tengo en mente a Anastasia..

— Mónica surgió un problema yo te llamo tienes que irte.

— Pero señor lo estaba esperando aquí..

— Lo sé y perdóname por favor retírate..

No acostumbro pedir perdón pero esta chica se lo merece ella no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle en estos momentos.

Me siento solo no tengo a quien llamar ni siquiera tengo amigos para salir y tomar algún trago y con mis hermanos no somos cercanos, bueno con Mia sí. Tal vez la invite a cenar.

La llamo y después de cuatro tonos atiende.

— Christian tú llamándome? siempre yo soy quien te llama.

— Lo sé y perdón por eso, ¿ que haces, tienes planes para esta noche?

— Bueno sí por qué?

— Quería invitar a mi hermana pequeña a cenar o hacer algo hace tiempo que no charlamos quiero saber de ti.

— Christian estás bien? Estás enfermo?

— Muy graciosa Mia pero hablo en serio quiero verte.. dime paso por ti?

— Christian estoy con Ana

Otra vez Ana Ana Ana Ana…

— Oh.. y que haces con ella?

— Bueno estoy acompañándola vamos a cenar fuera y a divertirnos un poco.

Pero que clase de relación tiene con el novio la deja salir así por así? él nunca esta con ella.. claro si se la pasa viajando, espero Ana se canse o se aburra de él y lo deje.. relaciones así no funcionan a larga distancia.

— Christian estás ahí?

— Si Mia que decías?

— Bueno te decía si quieres unirte a nosotras también te extraño hermano y ocasiones como estas no se dan todos los días ya que tu me estas invitando, no creo que Anastasia tenga algún problema, deberían conocerse más ella es muy buena re caerá muy bien.

Ja! Yo encantado..

— Estás segura que Ana no tiene problemas?

— Tu tienes algún problema?

— No claro que no.. es más pasaré por ustedes.

— Está bien

Bueno esto no es lo que tenia en mente pero que podría salir mal esta noche?

Mia piensa que podemos ser amigos pero ella no tiene idea de lo que pasó entre Ana y yo, si lo supiera me odiaría y de por vida no hablará conmigo _¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de nuevo Anastasia? y no solo eso toda mi familia te adora._

Aviso a Taylor mis planes pero exigí que no venga sé que esto podría ponerme en peligro pero me importa un huevo, que él disfrute con Gail.

No sé desde cuando me volví tan considerado hasta con la chica que vino para mi sumisa la traté bien.

Me visto lo más bien que pueda quiero impresionar a Ana que caiga al verme puedo derretirla si quisiera, tengo bonito rostro.. con una camisa blanca jeans voy lo más cómodo.

Tomo las llaves del SUV y voy hasta ellas que ya deben estar esperándome, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Ana cuando Mia le diera la noticia que yo iría por ellas.

Llego toco a la puerta y abre Mia se lanza en mi cuello, ella como siempre muy loca pero es mi favorita, Ana viene y no la veo muy contenta pero por lo hermosa que es ni se nota lo enojada que puede estar.

— Anastasia.

— Christian.

Me acero para saludarla.

Ana está muy callada la única que habla hasta por los codos es Mia, mientras esperamos que traigan nuestra cena me doy cuenta que Ana también me ha estado mirando pero no sé si es odio disgusto enojo o lo que sea todo menos amor..

¿Dije amor?, ella trata de poner atención a lo que Mia esta diciendo pero en el fondo ella está inquieta algo está pensando igual yo estoy como ella, si no fuera por Mia yo no estaría aquí, es más debería estar follando con Mónica en mi cuarto de juegos.

— Ana y cuando regresa Dean?

— En dos semanas.

— ¿ Dos semanas? Y tú estas sola?

Pregunto sorprendido como puede dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y está embaraza si algo le pasa quien estará ahí para cuidarla..

— Si sola, bueno tengo a mis amigos cerca y sola no estoy.

— No entiendo como te deja sola mucho tiempo y en tu estado.

— A ver señor Grey estoy completamente bien, y es parte de su trabajo yo lo entiendo.

Aun así no lo apruebo ella ni tiene ama de llaves como podría estar sola.

— Y no tienen ama de llaves?

— solo somos él y yo no necesitamos a nadie más, una vez que nazca el bebé ahí si veremos a una niñera que me ayude, pero por ahora estamos bien.

No me gusta el tono como me habla, Mia por primera vez en la noche quedó callada sin saber que decir..

— Disculpen tengo una llamada.

Mia se disculpa para tomar la llamada y quedamos solos Ana y yo, que momento más incomodo imposible.

— Christian que mierda te pasa.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Por poco no me haces una escena aquí frente a tu hermana.

— Yo? por supuesto que no además a mi no me importa

— Bien!

— Sí Bien!

Nuestras miradas se convirtieron en una guerra, miro para otro lado porque si sigo así no sé de que soy capaz.

— Chicos que pena con ustedes pero hubo una emergencia..

— Mia por dios que pasó?

— Se trata de Rossy una de mis amigas tuvo una crisis y quiso suicidarse me llamó para hablar. Ana por favor discúlpame no quisiera dejarte.

— Mia entiendo no te preocupes por mi yo puedo regresar en taxi.

— Taxi? Nada de eso te quedas con Christian él te llevará de regreso.

Casi escupo mi vino.. genial vamos a quedarnos solos.

Mia nos deja solos Ana ni me ha mirado ni ha dicho nada..

— Genial ahora podemos irnos por favor?

— Vamos Ana la noche es perfecta no quieres dar una vuelta por ahí?

Con una sonrisa le digo.

— Señor Grey no quiero ir con usted "por ahí" como dices.

— Señorita Steele tiene miedo de mi?

— No es miedo, es más no me siento bien.

— No te creo Ana, te sientes incómoda conmigo no es así?.

— Bueno tomaré un Taxi solo quiero acostarme.

Ella se levanta y va…

La sigo para que no cometa una locura ella quiere matarme de nervios, al momento de salir tras ella la veo tambalearse a punto de desmayarse logro agarrarla antes de que caiga, maldita sea en verdad dijo que no se sentía bien.

— Ana! dios casi te desmayas estás bien? Quieres ir a un hospital?

— No hace falta Christian es normal solo tuve un mareo pero ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

La sostengo de la cintura. — Ven vamos

La llevo de la mano sin darme cuenta mis dedos están entrelazados por la de ella, esa electricidad que siento no puedo explicar la miro y está con la cara blanca como papel no la veo bien.

— Ana dime la verdad no te veo bien.

— Es por mi embarazo a veces me pasa esto tengo algo de nauseas nada más.

— Quieres sentarte?

La llevo hasta una butaca cerca del estacionamiento para que se recupere, jamás la había visto así me siento un poco culpable por mi culpa ella está enferma está llevando a ese niño que yo le hice.. _pero que dices Grey de todos modos si tu no lo hacías ella iba a llevar el niño de otro hombre._

Me siento a su lado — Pásame tu mano Ana.

Ella duda en pasarme pero lo hace, la sostengo apretando un poco con la mía entonces ella se tranquiliza..

Estamos por unos minutos así. — ¿ Estás mejor?

— Sí.. ya no podemos ir.

— Estás segura que no quieres ir a algún hospital? puedo llamar a mi madre te veo enferma.

— Christian no estoy enferma estoy embarazada.

_No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.._

— Como quieras.

La ayudo a subirse y sí ha recuperado color su rostro, espero que ese bebé no le este dando muchos problemas, ella está primero mas que nada.

Llegamos a su apartamento y entramos hasta el ascensor .El ambiente aquí dentro es caliente si no me controlo me tiro encima de ella y morderle ese labio probar esa boca que me tiene loco pegarme a ese cuerpo que tanto deseo.

Las puertas se abren y entramos si es espacioso para criar a un niño aquí, se ve seguro el lugar.

— Gracias Christian ya puedes irte.

— Ana no voy a dejarte sola estás mal.

— ya me siento mejor.

Es terca esta mujer quiero cuidar de ella y me trata así.

— Puedo quedarme contigo y cuidarte.

— Christian tu lo que menos quieres es cuidarme, solo quieres oportunidad para llevarme a la cama y sabes que? eso no va a suceder "Nunca"

Me susurra.

Me acerco a ella. — Nunca digas nunca.

También le susurro.

— Vete Grey no quiero ser grosera contigo.

— Está bien pero enserio si te sientes mal llámame por favor.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. ahora..

Me muestra la salida.

— Adiós nos veremos de nuevo.

Me acerco y le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca ella se queda congelada antes de que reaccione me alejo y la dejo, soy sincero espero de verdad este mejor.

Sigo sin entender como ese idiota la deja sola, la sangre me arde lo odio..

* * *

><p><strong>Que tengan buen inicio de semana..<strong>


	20. Capitulo 19

**Anastasia**

Que pasó aquí? y a que está jugando ese idiota de Grey venir y darme un casi beso en la boca que se cree?, yo no lo necesito pero no puedo negar que me prendí con su olor, siento como mi ropa interior se ha mojado estoy por explotar, espero Dean regrese pronto lo necesito porque como estoy puedo cometer una locura.

Cuando me sentí mal al salir del restaurant se me pasó las nauseas y el mareo, no sé que clase de conexión fue esa al momento de pasarme Christian su mano, pero no quiero volver a verlo.. pero es como si todo se volviera en mi contra, cada día me encuentro con él donde sea.

Y el claro no pierde oportunidad no lo soporto!.

Suena mi celular y es Dean

_— __Hermosa como estas?_

_— __Bien ya de regreso._

_— __Y como la pasaste con Mia, ella está contigo?_

_— __Solo fuimos a cenar pero ya estoy aquí extrañándote y no, Mia ya se fue._

Odio mentirle no le quiero decir que Grey estuvo aquí y que gran parte de la cena estuve con él a solas, me hace sentir mal pero no quiero dar explicaciones ni quiero hablar de Christian con él.

Terminamos de hablar y me acuesto me pongo uno de mis pijamas favoritos de conejos, Dean y Kate se ríen de mi cada vez que lo ven dicen que es muy infantil pero a mi me encanta y no lo cambiaría por nada..

Despierto y me siento bien, estoy contenta que ya las nauseas no estoy teniendo. Hoy será un día interesante estaré sola, voy a aprovechar y ponerme a leer lo que es lo que tanto me gusta.

Argggg lo que me faltaba un mensaje del gran Christian Grey.

**** C: Buenos días señorita Steele espero esté mejor, que le parece si la invito a cenar ****

**** A: Agradezco su invitación pero estaré ocupada y por favor deje de fingir que le importo, y sí estoy muy bien, que tenga un buen día señor Grey****

Pulso enviar casi rompiendo la pantalla de mi iphone, aun es temprano para ponerme nerviosa pero no voy a caer en su juego nunca más.

**Christian**

Despierto y el sol golpeándome la cara, Taylor ya debe estar en la casa me pregunto como amaneció Anastasia anoche no la vi bien, sé que es normal en su estado pero igual quiero saber.

Le envío un mensaje de texto, de inmediato me contesta pero esa niña tonta rechazó mi invitación para cenar conmigo esta noche, _ya vas a caer de nuevo Anastasia Steele volverás a ser mía._

A estas alturas no me importa si ella esta comprometida, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano esos dos van a terminar separándose anoche me di cuenta que ella estaba algo molesta que su querido novio no estaba con ella, las mujeres embarazadas quieren estar con el padre de su hijo, y ese imbécil no está con ella.

Ja! Pero que digo? estoy hablando por mi en todo caso ese imbécil soy yo, sí debería estar con ella en todo acompañándola y que no se sienta sola, pero ese pequeño bache que lleva sí es un problema sin el bebé sería mas fácil todo.

Pero no! ni loco pensaría en la opción que me dio Elena ella no puede perder al niño de esa manera, me siento una basura de solo ser parte de esa conversación.

Elena me juró que no hará nada en contra de Ana ni con el bebé y le creo es una de las pocas personas en quien confío, ella dijo lo que dijo en un momento de nervios, pero igual si creo que lo dijo en serio esa mujer es de cuidado a veces, me alegro que ya no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales esta vez si es definitivo solo somos amigos y socios lo que pasó hace tres años fue solo un desliz de mi parte y todo por culpa de la señorita Steele.

Bueno ya basta, mi mundo no puede girar alrededor de ella.

Creo que sí llamaré a Mónica y hacer el contrato esa chica me gustó está dispuesta a todo, pero esta vez me aseguraré de estudiar bien su antecedente no quiero otra bailarina nocturna pero sobre todo que esté en control de natalidad, pero como siempre igual uso preservativos no me fio en todo esos controles y menos en cualquiera de ellas.. con la única que quiero estar piel a piel es Ana sin barreras sentirla completamente..

_Mierda dije que no iba volver a pensar en ella._

Tengo un mensaje de mi madre que me invita esta noche para la cena, estarán mis hermanos.. espero Elliot no lleve a su odiosa novia, no me gusta como me mira y busca la forma de tirarme su veneno por lo que le hice a su amiga, quien sí me gustaría que esté es Ana…

Otra vez Ana Ana Ana Ana..

Basta!

Voy al gimnasio esperar a Claude tengo que sacar esta energía que tengo y que mejor que unos buenos golpes

Tres horas y ya no puedo más.

— Caray Grey eso era todo que podías dar?

— No me hagas enojar Claude que sabes que si puedo mas.

— Mira, mejor vete a dar un baño que lo necesitas y también a descansar veo que tienes tus demonios contigo.

— Me importa un carajo lo que dices Claude tú sigue.

Creo que si hice enojar a este hombre, empezamos de nuevo pero hasta que otra vez veo todo negro.

Despierto y estoy en un lugar parecido a un hospital mierda! que hago aquí y tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza, entonces veo a mi madre.

— Que me pasó y qué hago aquí?

— Hijo te desmayaste por los golpes, a veces entrenan demasiado duro.

Eso me dio risa, esto me da motivos para la revancha con Claude.

— Ya me puedo ir?

— Si en unas horas ahora descansa, ahora iré a ver a Anastasia que también está aquí.

Anastasia mi Anastasia está aquí?

— Que le pasó está bien?

— Sí solo tuvo un pequeño accidente.

Accidente? Mierda! Elena.

— Tengo que verla mamá.

— Espera hijo.. ella está bien.

Ni logro escuchar bien lo que me dice tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que ella está bien, mi madre me acompaña hasta donde está ella.

Y ahí la veo con una pequeña venda en la cabeza..

— Ana!

— Christian otra vez tu?

Si me dio risa su recibimiento y sí nos encontramos en todas partes quien lo diría?

— Estás bien? mi madre me dijo que tuviste un accidente perdiste al bebé?

Mierda lo dije..

Ella se queda congelada con lo que le dije y la veo pálida.

— NO CHRISTIAN de donde sacaste eso.. mi bebé está bien.

Con la mirada con lágrimas mierda la hice sentir mal.

— Perdón yo pensé...

— Anastasia Steele?

— Sí soy yo.

La enfermera viene a entregarle algo.

— Solo fueron unos puntos deberá tener más cuidado y usted señor deberá estar con su esposa y su hijo ella es una mujer muy fuerte y el bebé está perfectamente.

Siento como el mundo se detiene a mi alrededor que dijo? Pensó que yo soy el esposo y padre del bebé.. bueno sí el bebé es mío.

Antes de que dijéramos algo la enfermera se retira Ana está en shock igual que yo, pero no creo que sea como me estoy sintiendo.

— Yo no sé lo que la enfermera vio pero lo que jamás seremos es ser una pareja.

— Estoy de acuerdo..

Afirmando lo que ella dijo. — Pero podemos ser un poco de amigos cercanos ya sabes.

— En tus sueños Grey.

_Ohh sii .. en mis sueños te he follado de todas las maneras incluso de la manera que jamás imaginarías, siendo mi sumisa.._

— Bueno y tú que haces aquí parece como si te pasara encima un tren.

No me fijé de los golpes que tenia y sí estoy con algunos moretones.

— fue por mi entrenamiento mi entrenador me dio fuerte algunos golpes y tú?

— Por torpe, quise arreglar unas cajas y no vi que había una bola de boliche.

Es tan hermosa cuando ríe, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.. _que te pasa Grey?_

— Tuviste suerte Ana.

— Lo sé, debo ser mas cuidadosa por mi bebé.

— Lo quieres?

— ¿Que?

— ¿Quieres a tu bebé?

Una leve sonrisa en sus labios. — Lo amo ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

Siento que la respiración me falla y empiezo a agitarme.

— Ana que hubiera pasado si hubieras quedado embarazada de mí, igual ibas a quererlo?

Se queda muda a mi pregunta y la verdad también yo, no sé porque dije eso pero tengo curiosidad y a que prepararme si algún día se sepa todo.

— Señor Grey a qué viene su pregunta lo hicimos con protección recuerda?

Ahí vamos con las formalidades

— Solo era una pregunta tonta lo siento señorita Steele.

y no respondió a mi pregunta.

— ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron algo?

Mi madre con la mano en boca.. justo tenia que ser este lugar para que hablemos de esto es en serio? Jodanme!

— Mamá no es lo que piensas solo estábamos hablando de tonterías.

La cara de enojo de Ana y no sé si convencí a mi madre de lo que dije, pero conociéndola después me hará lluvias de preguntas, tengo que salir de esta.

— Ana ya te vas?

— Si señora Grey.

— Por favor solo llámame Grace ya hemos hablado de eso.

— Si Grace.

— Te llevo.

Me ofrezco.

— NO.. no hace falta gracias Grey pero Kate ya está esperándome.

— Está bien entonces te acompañaré hasta la salida.

— Estoy bien gracias.

Intento seguirla pero mi madre me detiene.

— Christian no nací ayer y sé que algo pasó entre Ana y tu me puedes explicar de que estaban hablando? Oh dios mío ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones..?

Ella sola sacó esa conclusión, pero no quiero hablar de esto con mi madre ella como toda mi familia pensaban que era gay, y ahora con lo que sospecha me tirará el sermón de que quiere verme feliz y con una familia.

— Mamá en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

— Christian ella está comprometida y embarazada.

— Lo sé.

Le doy un beso en la frente para lograr distraerla así y cambiar de conversación, esto debe ser como un milagro para ella..

— Christian soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti y Ana me cae muy bien pero ella como dije está comprometida como puede existir algo entre ustedes?

— Mamá lo que pasó fue hace tiempo mucho antes de que ella conozca a su actual novio.

Por poco no escupo cuando digo su novio..

— Oh.. y porque nunca nos dijiste nada de que ella era tu novia y nunca nos presentaste.

— Mamá ella y yo nunca fuimos novios entiéndelo y no quiero hablar de esto.. de verdad, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y nos vemos mas tarde para la cena.

Le doy otro beso en la frente y salgo.

Lo que me faltaba que mi madre se entere de lo que pasó entre ella y yo, si llegara más a fondo estoy seguro que me dará la regañada del año por jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos , no es que me afecte pero quiero evitar un mal rato.

La tarde es lenta en unas horas iré a casa de mis padres y espero que ya le quedara en claro a mi madre de que no quiero hablar del tema que tenga que ver con Anastasia.

Tengo todo en orden los papeles para llamar a Mónica..

— Señorita Miller?

— Señor Grey

— Llamaba para hablar del contrato, claro si es que aun está interesada.

— Señor Grey disculpe pero ya dejaré esa vida, usted iba a ser el ultimo Dominante, quiero empezar una nueva vida lejos de esta vida de porquería disculpe por la expresión pero me cansé, usted tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

Podria ir peor? Que le pasa a todo el mundo que todos quieren un cambio.. bueno no los culpo, esta chica iba a ser una buena sumisa me empezaba a gustar pero bueno.

— Entiendo. Que le vaya bien en su nueva vida.

Corto la llamada y otra vez estoy sin sumisa, ahora como haré para encontrar a otra, tendré que hablar con Elena ella es mi salvadora.

La casa de mis padres es un lugar tan cálido, lastima que nunca me sentí parte de ellos siempre fui el chico que no encajaba en ningún lado a pesar de todo el apoyo que siempre recibí de ellos.

Y no me equivoqué la señorita Kavanagh está aquí, al llegar ni me ha saludado Elliot negando con la cabeza pero como es él no puede estar enojado mucho tiempo conmigo, pero la insoportable de su novia sí, ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, no dije mucho durante nuestra reunión en la sala de estar hasta que no puedo más y rompo el silencio que tenia.

— Y como se encuentra la señorita Steele?

— Ana está bien

Kate sin mirarme, creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta que ella me odia bueno no la culpo después de todo ella quiere a su amiga.

— Elena!

Y ella que hace aquí? Pero ya que la veo preguntaré por otra candidata perfecta para mi.

Saluda a todos y vamos hasta la mesa, antes de llegar a ellos agarro a Elena del brazo para poder hablar.

— Querido estás bien?

— Sí, pero no como quisiera tienes otra chica para mi?

— Lo siento pero en estos momentos no hay disponibles, has perdido mucho tiempo las que tenia preparadas para ti ahora están con otros Dom pero no te preocupes encontraremos la adecuada.

— Gracias Elena.

— Y si no hay ninguna ya sabes podemos volver a viejos tiempos.

Sin darme cuenta y agarrándome de sorpresa me dio un beso… mierda.

— Estas loca Elena? Como te atreves en darme un beso no tengo que recordarte que ya no tenemos nada y como puedes hacerlo aquí en casa de mis padres.

— Tranquilo querido estás muy nervioso piénsalo estoy siempre para ti.

Intenta acercarse de nuevo a mí pero me alejo.

Regreso a mi familia que no se dieron cuenta que no estaba. El único que se dio cuenta lo que pasó y que seguramente vio el pequeño espectáculo. es Taylor.

Esto se pondrá interesante..

Me despido de todos ha sido una noche agradable después de todo, hacia tiempo no compartía con ellos..

— A Escala señor?

— No Taylor iremos a hacerle una visita a la señorita Steele.

— Disculpe señor pero no es un poco tarde?

— NO me importa! si no me llevas iré de todos modos entiendes?

— Entiendo señor.

Tal vez se me subió un poco lo que estaba tomando pero quiero ver a Ana si no la veo esta noche me volveré loco..

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el próximo Capitulo ...<strong>


	21. Capitulo 20

**"Recuperándome del súper segundo tráiler de la película OMG! lo que se viene en febrero.. pero bueno ahora a seguir con esto.. **

**otro capitulo más :)" **

* * *

><p><strong>— A Escala señor?<strong>

**— No Taylor iremos a hacerle una visita a la señorita Steele.**

**— Disculpe señor pero no es un poco tarde?**

**— NO me importa! si no me llevas iré de todos modos entiendes?**

**— Entiendo señor.**

**Tal vez se me subió un poco lo que estaba tomando pero quiero ver a Ana si no la veo esta noche me volveré loco..**

Taylor dudó en llevarme al apartamento de Anastasia sé que se preocupa por ella pero me importa poco lo que él piense trabaja para mí y debe obedecer mis ordenes.

Se estaciona enfrente y bajo con cuidado sigo un poco mareado por todo lo que bebí voy hasta el ascensor pero obligo a Taylor quedarse abajo debe pensar que estoy loco y sí estoy loco.

Toco varias veces la puerta hasta que lo abre..

Santo cielos… aunque ya este en la cama y el pelo suelto se ve hermosa..esas piernas quiero que se enreden por mi cintura gritando mi nombre extasiada de un intenso orgasmo.. sacudo mi cabeza y ella está mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

— Christian que haces aquí es un poco tarde no crees?

— Hola Anastasia quería verte y saber como estás me invitas a pasar?

Sin que conteste entro.

— Christian yo..

Antes que termine de hablar. — Estás sola?

— Eh.. si pero no me has contestado que haces aquí?

— Vine a verte hermosa

— Bueno ya me viste.

— No seas tan cruel conmigo nena.

Acerco mi mano acariciando su mejilla pero ella se aleja ante mi tacto.

— No me llames así odio que me llamen de esa manera.

— Esta bien guapa está bien que te llame así?

— Estas borracho Grey?

— No.. no estoy borracho solo estoy con algunas copas. Bebí porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente y por eso estoy aquí.

— En serio? No me hagas reír tu solo quieres follar y aquí no vas a conseguirlo.

— ¿ Estás segura?

Me acerco a ella apretándola a mi cuerpo con mis manos por su espalda, puedo sentir como su respiración se agita

— Christian suéltame.

— No Anastasia estoy seguro que tu también quieres esto porque no te dejas llevar? vamos a tu cuarto y solucionamos esto.

Ella logra salirse de mí y me da una cachetada….mierda esto dolió..

— Grey vete no hagas esto que mañana puedes arrepentirte de estar aquí.

— Me arrepentiría si no hago esto.

Me acerco de nuevo a ella agarrando de sus muñecas con mis manos trayéndola a mí y le doy un beso en los labios, ella intenta salir de mi pero por un segundo se entrega a mí que puedo sentir su lengua con la mía en serio nos estamos besando hasta con pasión diría yo. Y otra vez logra soltarse de mi.

— Christian ya en serio que quieres?

— A ti ya te lo dije.

— Señor, creo que está molestando a la señorita será mejor que nos larguemos y la dejemos descansar.

— Que haces aquí Taylor?

— Evitando que cometa una locura señor.

— Estoy hablando con la señorita no lo ves?

— Entonces hágalo mañana cuando esté bien.

— No me iré si no me das otro beso Ana.

— Christian madura de una vez.

— Señor vámonos

Intenta sacarme del brazo pero me resisto yo quiero volver a sentir los labios de Ana.

— Dije que no me iré si ella no me da otro beso.

— No puedo creer esto Christian.

— Vamos Ana solo un beso te pido.

Ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla..

— Ya está puedes irte.

— Ah noo ese beso no quiero.. quiero uno en la boca.

Se vuelve a mí y me da un casto beso pero antes de que se aleje la tomo de la cintura y le devuelvo el beso chocando nuestros labios entre sí.

Nos alejamos y ahora sí puedo estar contento besa bastante bien Anastasia ella tiene que volver a ser mía.

**Taylor**

Que mierda el jefe a parte de loco está borracho venir y molestar a esta joven a altas horas de la noche solo a él se le ocurre estas cosas.

Al subir junto a ellos me quedo congelado con lo que veo, ellos besándose esto no me esperaba ver pero veo que el jefe la sostiene podría ser a la fuerza que está haciéndolo.

Así es que decido interrumpirlos, ella no se merece algo así y este hombre quiere jugar nuevamente con ella esto no lo puedo permitir él podría pagar mi sueldo pero no pagará que yo sea testigo de esto.

Intento sacarlo de aquí pero no sé si reír o golpearlo por lo que le pide a la señorita Steele, su comportamiento es como un adolescente pidiendo un beso a cambio de algo… si pudiera grabaría este momento y mostrárselo a Gail y algunos amigos que pagarían por verlo así.

Ella aceptó el beso con tal de deshacerse de él..

**Anastasia.**

No puedo creer que me presté a algo así y dejarme besar por él, pero doy gracias al universo que Taylor estaba aquí sino no sé que hubiera pasado tal vez terminaba en mi habitación con él o terminábamos en una gran pelea.

Estoy portándome mal, dios Dean ya lo extraño cada vez que no está el diablo me persigue queriéndome quemar y sí podría quemarme pero mal y esto no quiero… no quiero traicionar a Dean yo lo quiero y mucho. Y este Grey que no me deja en paz y semejante circo que le dimos a Taylor besándonos frente a él.

No sé que estará pensando de mi después de esto, Taylor es un gran hombre siempre me ha caído bien pero después de esto estoy segura que pensará lo peor por lo que acabo de hacer teniendo novio y embarazada.

Regreso a mi habitación tratando de meditar todo esto que pasó y no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión, no entiendo a Christian que es lo que quiere conmigo ya tuvo bastante jugando con mis sentimientos no le bastó eso? ahora no sé que busca. aventurarse con una mujer embarazada a punto de casarse? Eso es lo que quiere?.

Tengo miles de preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna me es posible contestar, él ya no está en mi corazón o mejor dicho ya no debería estar ahí yo lo cerré hace años ya no volví a creer en el amor pero con Dean es distinto con el abrí una ventana pero no puerta del todo.

No sé que hacer ya tengo mi vida aquí, un trabajo que me gusta mucho un novio hermoso que tendremos un bebé.. quiero olvidar todo y largarme pero después lo pienso y donde iría? no puedo tirar todo lo que tengo solo por escapar de un hombre que no vale nada.

Solo por mi hijo me siento fuerte él es el único que me mantiene fuerte y que tenga los pies sobre la tierra, no dejaré de agradecerle a Dean por esto.. gracias a él estoy llevando a su bebé que ahora es mi única luz.

**Christian.**

Si no fuera por Taylor ya estaría teniendo sexo con Ana en su cama.. le dije que me esperara abajo y desobedeció mis ordenes pero bueno tan mal no me fue.

Juré que nunca volvería a tomar así y lo volví a hacer creo que nunca aprendo la lección.. ja.. pero nada me quita lo bailado volví a besar a Anastasia creo que sí dormiré bien no pensaré en nada mas.. Me pregunto como se verá en unos meses cuando se le note su embarazo..

Mierda.. su embarazo al final creo que no dormiré cada vez que pienso en eso no duermo.

veo a Taylor muy concentrado manejando..

— Oye Taylor que sentiste el día que te enteraste que serías padre?

— La mayor felicidad señor, puedo preguntarle a que se debe esa pregunta?

— No por nada tu sigue con lo tuyo..

Felicidad?.. de donde sale eso lo que yo sentí creo que estuvo lejos de sentirme feliz por la noticia al contrario creo que fue miedo.. y sigo teniendo miedo.

Ya en Escala..camino hasta mi habitación me cambio de ropa y me acuesto.

Despierto con una voz llamándome…

Abro los ojos y es la señora Jones que mierda hace ella aquí?..

— Disculpe señor pero le traje un poco de jugo de naranja y si necesita un advil para el dolor de cabeza.

Santos creo que si lo voy a necesitar la cabeza me está por estallar..

— Que hora son?

— Pasado el medio día señor.

— ¿Medio Día?

Cuantas horas dormí? Nunca duermo mas de las 7 y menos llegar hasta el medio día, con razón Gail se preocupó por mi, me alegro que no llamaran al 911 o a mi madre.

Me doy un baño frio trato de hacer memoria que fue lo que hice anoche antes de llegar a mi cama..

Me vienen episodios de lo sucedido.. fui a ver a Ana y wow nos besamos me dio una cachetada _te lo merecías _luego otro beso y Taylor interviniendo…

No sé si agradecerle por eso o odiarlo más que tal vez amanecía en su cama..

Pero que digo ella jamás dejaría que sucediera eso y yo no duermo con nadie.

Tengo llamadas perdidas y mensajes de textos de Elliot otro mensaje de Elena invitándome esta noche a cenar en su casa. No está mal distraerme un poco tal vez ya tenga para mi nueva sumisa.

Pienso en cambiar chicas y empezar a tener rubias o pelirrojas ya no morenas que me recuerden a Anastasia, si antes estaba con chicas así era para desquitarme porque se parecían a mi madre pero ahora no las quiero porque me recuerdan a Ana y al final no puedo con ellas por eso.

Me estoy volviendo débil y perdiendo el control como dice Elena ni ganas tengo de querer volver a ver a Flynn sería lo mismo de siempre y no avanzamos en nada nos quedamos donde estamos.

Camino hasta el comedor para que Gail me sirva algo para comer.

— Alguna novedad Taylor?

— Ninguna señor.

está que arde por querer decirme algo pero sabe donde pisa y no se atreve, si no trabajara para mí yo ya sería hombre muerto.

Llego a la casa de Elena voy vestido casual lo más cómodo.

— Hola querido como estás

— Bien Elena gracias por invitarme.

— Por ti todo, después de la ultima vez que nos vimos quede pensando y reflexionando no debía hablarte de esa manera y sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil.

— Y si la estoy pasando así ni puedo dormir y últimamente estuve bebiendo demasiado.

— Christian necesitas ser castigado?

Mierda no escuchaba esa palabra en años pero de solo pensar me da un asco en mi interior, no quiero que ella vuelva a tocarme de esa manera ya no soy su sumiso y odio que alguien quiera dominarme.

— No lo necesito.

De repente me siento incomodo cenando Elena y yo solos antes no me sentía de esta manera pero algo se rompió en mi con ella, es mi mejor amiga pero ahora siento que ni en ella puedo confiar.

Termine lo mas rápido que pude y puse como excusa que tengo mucho trabajo y tenia que terminarlos, es mentira todo está en orden hasta los adelanto para no pensar tanto paso trabajando horas y horas.

**Días después.**

Ya pasó una semana la ultima vez que vi a Ana siento que estoy mejor y recuperando el control de mi vida ahora estoy preparándome para ir a la fiesta de mi hermana es su cumpleaños y conociendo a Mia ella tira la casa por la ventana invitando hasta a gente que no conoce, hablando de invitados seguro estará Anastasia.

llego hasta la entrada y como decía hay gente que en mi vida había visto pero es su fiesta y su gusto.

Este juego de luces hace que me de mareos

Veo a Mia con su amiga Lily una chica odiosa pesada que le abre las piernas a cualquiera y por supuesto ha intentado conmigo pero como no quiero el sexo normal nunca le hice caso y ella empezó el rumor de que yo era gay por rechazarla cientos de veces desde que éramos niños.

— Christian aquí estás.

— Mia, Lily como están chicas?.

— Muy bien Christian te ves muy pero muy bien.

Ohh ahí vamos de nuevo que decía de esta pesada? Bueno tal vez esté de suerte y si este un rato con ella.

Las llevo conmigo y llegamos donde están todos los invitados no veo a Ana por ningún lado habrá venido?

— Anastasia vino?

Pregunto a Mia

— Sí, ella debe estar por ahí con Kate y Elliot

Eso quiere decir que está sola.. un punto a mi favor.

— Quieres tomar algo Christian?

Pregunta Lily. — Por supuesto.

Ella me acompaña y caminamos un buen rato por el patio yo no digo nada pero me doy cuenta que ella quiere algo conmigo. Bueno en fin no estaría mal pasar un buen rato mientras ella no me toque.

— Es agradable esta noche.

— Si.

No tengo ganas de hablar pero prefiero estar aquí afuera que adentro donde hay demasiado ruido para mi gusto.

— Entonces Christian tienes novia

— No no tengo novia ni me interesa

— Oh ya veo y novios?

Mierda… le mostraré que no soy gay.. me lanzo sobre ella y mi mano metiendo entre su vestido tocando su coño frotándola con mis dedos, ella jadea se da cuenta lo que le estoy haciendo y se aferra más a mi queriendo poner sus manos en mi miembro pero antes de que me toque me alejo de ella.

— Sigues creyendo que soy gay?

— Christian yo..

Se queda sin palabras, intenta acercarse de nuevo a mi y me alejo miro al otro lado y veo a Anastasia sentada en un banco no muy lejos ni cerca de nosotros, ¿nos habrá visto? Si es así mierda! vio lo que le hice a Lily.

— Lily vete adentro no quiero que intentes de nuevo conmigo tu no eres mi tipo y mujeres como tu no me gustan espero te quede claro ahora lo suficientemente hombre que soy.

— Si me quedó claro que eres hombre y no solo eso que también eres un patán amargado.

Cierro mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos de la rabia, y no por lo que ella me dijo sino porque Ana pudo ver lo que estábamos haciendo, no sé porque me siento así no debería importarme lo que piense pero siento que tengo que darle una explicación.

Me acerco a ella y la veo un poco pálida otra vez se siente mal.

— ¿Anastasia?

— Christian no deberías estar con tu cita?

— Ella no es mi cita.

— Oh.. ya veo

— De verdad Ana entre ella y yo no hay nada y no sé si viste pero solo era para demostrarle….

Antes que termine de hablar ella me interrumpe.

— Christian por favor de verdad no importa lo que hagas no estoy bien para escuchar tus tonterías solo quiero estar un momento sola.

De verdad la veo un poco mal — Quieres que llame a mi madre?

— No Christian solo el olor a cigarrillo me puso así salí a tomar aire y alejarme de esas cosas.

Malditos.. odio el cigarrillo y el olor también me pone mal, me trae recuerdos que quisiera olvidarlos algún día, ese olor a cigarrillo y piel quemada.. también me siento mareado me siento al lado de Ana puedo sentir como ella está sintiéndose la entiendo.

Intento agarrar de su mano pero ella lo aleja.

— Que pasa Ana solo quiero ayudarte.

— Christian en serio quieres tocarme? después de que metieras tu mano…

Ella no termina lo que iba a decir pero tiene razón estoy sucio no debo tocarla así.

— ¿Dónde vas?

pregunto.

— Al tocador debo verme horrible

— Estás hermosa Ana.

— De todos modos necesito lavarme un poco la cara ya me siento mejor.

— Te acompaño.

— No es necesario gracias.

Ella se levanta igual la sigo no quiero que se desmaye y se lastime.

Entra al cuarto de baño y yo voy a otro para también lavarme, perdí el control con Lily ella me hizo enojar y de alguna manera tenia que parar que me siga diciendo cosas.

Salgo y espero a que Ana esté de vuelta pero ella no ha salido, ya pasaron 15 minutos y sigue sin salir estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio.

Entro sin golpear y la veo sentada llorando.. espero no sea por mi culpa esto.

— Ana estás bien? Porque lloras es mi culpa?

— Christian no quiero hablar y que te hace pensar que todo es por tu culpa? no eres el único en este planeta todos podemos tener nuestros propios problemas.

_Bravo felicidades Grey_

— Quieres hablarlo conmigo?

Niega con la cabeza — Mejor déjame sola.

— Así como estas no pienso dejarte sola y si es necesario pasar toda la fiesta aquí encerrados lo haré aquí contigo no me moveré.

Veo que ella sonríe. — Grey aquí no vas a encontrar lo que buscas.

— Y que busco?

— Pregúntale a tu cita.

— Ya dije que ella no es mi cita, es solo una amiga pesada de Mia.

— Como sea ella debe estar buscándote.

— No me importa.

Los dos estamos en silencio recostados por la mesada del lavado no me había fijado lo espacioso que es este lugar.

— ¿No piensas decirme lo que pasa contigo?

— Tengo miedo.

— Miedo de que? Ana estas en peligro?

— No ese tipo de miedo hablo de ser mala madre.

Ohh no no no, no traigas al bebé en esta conversación por piedad no quiero hablar de él.

— Estoy seguro que serás buena madre.

— No lo sé, a veces me siento muy sola sé que Dean está ahí pero últimamente el trabaja demasiado y lo extraño.

Ella lo extraña perfecto esto es lo que quería escuchar mierda...pero puedo aprovechar esto.

— Yo estoy aquí puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres.

Ella empieza a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

— No te rías es en serio tan gracioso soy?

— Como no tienes idea, jamás imagine volver a encontrarme contigo y menos contarte de mi como si fuéramos amigos.

— No solo podemos ser amigos ya sabes Ana, acepto que soy un tipo celoso egoísta extremadamente diría yo pero podemos intentarlo nadie se enteraría de nada.

Elle se queda pensando.

— Christian me estás proponiendo que seamos amantes?

Ni se ha sonrojado .. solo sonríe no se que está pensando.

— No tiene nada de malo eso.

Me mira incrédula con lo que acabo de decirle veamos hasta donde llegamos.

— Christian muy pronto seré una mujer casada.

No es la primera vez que esté con una mujer casada, cuando empecé a tener sexo con Elena ella era casada

— Estás segura que quieres casarte Anastasia?

— Sí, estoy enamorada de Dean.

— El amor no existe Ana tal vez sea atracción así como lo estamos teniendo tu y yo.

— Tu y yo no estamos teniendo nada ..Christian...

— Estás segura que no sientes nada cuando estoy cerca de ti?

Acercándome mas a ella. — cuando te toco cuando te hablo al oído así?

— No, no siento nada.

Acercándome a su cuello susurrándole. — Estás segura?

Siento como cambio de aire en este poco espacio y ella lo está sintiendo sé que está excitada con mi tacto tiene que ceder ella tiene que volver a estar conmigo.

— Christian esto no está bien.

Dice en voz baja pero tampoco se aleja y sigo mi recorrido con mis labios por su hombro y cuello chupándole un poco el mentón sé que esto hará que ella caiga y pierda el control quiero que sea mía nuevamente quiero sentirla, siento que estoy en el cielo o en este caso el infierno porque los dos nos estamos quemando mi cuerpo está en llamas por ella.

Nos levantamos y la empujo por la pared sin darle tiempo que reaccione llevo mis labios con las de ella de un beso desesperado como si alguien nos persiguiera, ella agarra de mi pelo estirando con sus dedos.. esto se siente mejor de lo que recordaba, chupando sus labios y dándole mordiscos de nuevo empezamos a besarnos con otro beso más profundo, siento que su cuerpo tiembla.. bajo mis manos hasta su faldita algo corta subiéndolo casi hasta la cintura mientras sigue masajeándome el pelo.

Me pego más a ella para que sienta mi erección que así me tiene desde que nos volvimos a ver.. gimiendo en mi boca.

Hago un lado su ropa interior y meto un dedo sí ella está muy húmeda puedo sentir que hasta gotea,.. esto tengo que sentirlo ella tiene que mojarme.

Bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón hasta liberar mi polla palpitante, abro sus piernas para darme camino a su entrada..

Me masturbo con una mano y me coloco en su entrada masajeando su clítoris con mi miembro con solo esta fricción estoy por correrme y ella igual.. cuando estoy a punto de penetrarla completamente ya entrando más de la mitad logrando sentir lo caliente apretada y suave que es dentro escucho que se abre la puerta..

Mierda No!

**Anastasia.**

No puedo moverme me siento atrapada con el cuerpo de Christian estoy volviéndome loca porque deseo esto estoy caliente por sentirlo, y el se aprovecha de mi estado sé que lo hace apropósito no tengo suficientemente fuerzas para alejarlo y decirle que nunca vuelva a tocarme, debería estar sintiendo asco porque él me esta haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciéndole a esa chica en el patio.. pero todo lo contrario estoy deseando que me toque y que esté dentro mío no quiero ni puedo pensar en estos momentos, solo sé que estamos a punto de tener sexo aquí en el baño, esta vez no hay engaño no hay la niña tonta al menos ahora sé donde me estoy metiendo esto será solo sexo rápido me odio por esto.. ya después pensaré…

Enredo mis dedos con su cabello estamos besándonos como si fuéramos unos novatos pero profesionales con el tacto, puedo oír que baja la cremallera de su pantalón y con sus dedos jugando ahí abajo con mi clítoris.. se acomoda y lo empieza a hacer con su polla, mierda esto está bueno los dos estamos mojados se acerca a mi entrada puedo sentir como abre camino para estar dentro mío.. puedo sentir su punta.. bastante erecto pero lo hace muy despacio hasta estar dentro mío metiéndolo despacio.

con mis piernas alrededor de él.

Hasta que escucho que se abre la puerta..

Dios mío! es la madre de Christian y nos está mirando con la boca abierta.

Doy gracias a que Christian esta de espaldas y me está tapando y el no se bajo los pantalones con cuidado sale de mi y mete su miembro dentro de su pantalón, lo escucho maldecir en voz baja,

— Lo… lo siento disculpen.. nos vemos abajo. Ana estaba buscándote no te veía bien hace rato.. lo siento me voy.

sale y cierra la puerta que vergüenza...

Esto no puede ser…

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh sii un poco de diversión jijij, sigue la segunda parte de este encuentro de ellos y la sorpresa de Grace encontrarlos así en el siguiente capítulo. <strong>


	22. Capitulo 21

**Christian.**

No no no no… esto no es lo que yo quería mi madre acaba de verme teniendo sexo con Ana en el baño.. bueno no pudimos terminar porque nos interrumpió yo me quedé con las ganas.

Ella se pone bien la falda y se peina el pelo se nota lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato, no puedo quitarme de la cara una sonrisa la sentí y estuvimos muy pero muy cerca de acabar y estar en ella uff eso no lo puedo describir. Es la primera vez que no me puse un condón es más ni siquiera lo pensé pero lo malo que no lo pude hacer completo, si era un poco más rápido hubiera estado más feliz espero podamos terminar un día de estos donde nos quedamos.

— de que te ríes Grey?

— por que me llamas así?

— Como..

— Así como lo haces.

— eres insoportable por eso.

— Ah si?

— Si..

— Bueno eso podemos decirlo después de terminar lo que empezamos

Me acerco a ella por atrás y inhalando el olor de su pelo es como una droga que me tranquiliza.

— Que estás haciendo?

— Nada.. Ana te deseo dejame terminar lo que empezamos no me dejes así por favor.

Ella me empuja.. — No tienes vergüenza? tu madre nos acaba de ver en acción y tu quieres seguir con esto?

— Si nos vio que mas importa ya sabe lo que estábamos haciendo podemos terminar nena?

— A ti no te interesa nada no es así?, no te importa pisotear o hacer sufrir a quien se te cruza en camino.. tienes corazón?

— Wooo woo espera.. corazon dices? Eso que tiene que ver solo dije que te deseaba y sí se lo que me espera al salir de esa puerta y enfrentarme a mi madre. Pero esta bien tienes razón lo siento sal tu primero yo me quedo a terminar solo sino explotaré.

— Eres un sucio

le tiro un beso en el aire sonriendo..

Ella sale golpeando la puerta

_— __Ana Ana Ana que haré contigo nena eres tan hermosa _

Si tengo que sacarme esto sigo con un palo en mi pantalón lo saco y me masturbo pensando en ella.. es tan apretada que la quiero llenar de mi hacerla mia una y otra vez hasta que no podamos más.

Sigo de arriba abajo imaginando como ella me lo está haciendo cerrando los ojos me ordeño con chorros interminables me hubiera gustado acabar así dentro de ella.

Termino de limpiarme me fijo si no maché el pantalón sería lo peor que esté con mancha de semen durante toda la fiesta.

Salgo y mi hermano mirandome con una cara de chiste..

— Bro que tanto hacias en el baño estabas ahí por horas.

— Que te importa o quieres que te de detalles?

— Ohh noo eso debe ser secreto solo tu debes saberlo no compartas conmigo.

Empezamos a reirnos a carcajadas por ese comentario..

Camino hasta el estudio estoy seguro que ahí debe estar mi madre abro la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido entonces escucho a Ana hablando con mi madre.

" Esto no cambia lo que siento por ti tu eres como una hija para mi y nada mas me haria feliz que verte con mi hijo pero sé que las cosas entre ustedes no esta nada bien."

" No sé que decirte Grace lo que viste no tengo palabras para justificarme pero no sé que me pasó."

" Entiendo.. no te voy a juzgar pero debes pensar en las consecuencias y que realmente quieres."

" Yo sé lo que quiero solo que me dejé llevar."

" Vuelvo a repetirte Ana debes pensarlo bien, tu ya no estás sola y no hablo por tu novio hablo de tu bebé"

" Yo quiero a Dean y sí confieso que a veces me siento muy sola, él se la pasa viajando mucho y entiendo que eso es su trabajo yo sería incapaz de engañarlo es una gran persona él me ayudo siempre estuvo conmigo ahí.. es mas todos los dias hablamos por horas"

" No tengo dudas que no lo quieras, pero estás segura lo que sientes por el es realmente amor y no agradecimiento o incluso solo afecto?"

No sé que hago escuchando esta conversación mi madre quiere a Ana y como no.. si ella es una chica encantadora quien no va a quererla?

— Madre

Entro y miro a Ana que está con la mirada baja y algo triste quiero consolarla pero no es el momento adecuado.

— Regresa a la fiesta hija.

Ana se retira ni siquiera mirarme.

— Christian Trevelyan Grey sientate.

Creo que está enojada conmigo..

— Si mamá.

Me siento un niño que están regañando por algo malo que hizo.

— Habla.

— Que quieres que te diga ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hablarte de mi vida sexual no crees?

— Hijo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de eso, sino que estás haciendo Y que le estas haciendo a esa pobre chica?.

— Baja un cambio mamá.. yo no la estaba obligando si ella estaba así conmigo fue porque ella se dejó caer facilmente no la obligué.

Al terminar de decirlo siento como la mano de mi madre aterriza por mi mejilla.. me acaba de dar una cachetada?

— NUNCA VUELVAS HABLAR ASI DE UNA MUJER Y MENOS DE ANASTASIA! nunca te he levantado la mano pensaba que con amor podriamos hacerte un hombre de bien, pero no sé en qué me equivoqué tal vez no ser un poco dura contigo.. ese fue mi error.

el único castigo que recibí en toda mi vida fue cuando me enviaron a trabajar en la casa de Elena.

— Mamá..

Levanta la mano dando señal que me calle.

— Dejame continuar yo he soportado tu indiferencia tu frialdad todos estos años tenia la esperanza que algun dia tu entres por esa puerta y me des un gran abrazo ese era mi sueño hijo.

mierda está por llorar.. soy un imbécil bueno para nada.

— Lo siento mamá te he fallado.

— No me has fallado te estás fallando a ti mismo y estas equivocándote

cambio de conversación no quiero verla así y no quiero que me hable de esas cosas ella no me entiende

— Por que la defiendes mamá?

— Escuchate Christian en serio no sabes la respuesta? Sé que en el fondo lo sabes tu jugaste con ella la destrozaste hijo y ahora estas queriendo hacer lo mismo. te aprovechas que ella está sensible vulnerable en qué momento te convertiste en esto?

Mi madre sabe lo que pasó entre ella y yo.

— No era mi intención tienes razón soy un patán sin corazón.

— Yo sé que tienes corazón hijo y eres un buen hombre capaz de amar.

— El amor no existe mamá.

— Quien te dijo eso? donde lo escuchaste.. entonces dime que es lo que tu padre y yo sentimos el uno por el otro no te bastó vernos juntos para decir eso?

No sé como responder a eso tal vez ellos sean la excepción.

— te quedas callado no es así?

— No sé que decir mamá.

— No juegues con Anastasia hijo ella es una persona maravillosa me hubiera encantado tenerla como nuera y que me diera nietos.

_Si supieras mamá ella ya está llevando a tu nieto._

— Siento no ser el hijo que tu hubieras querido ahora me voy.

— UN MOMENTO CHRISTIAN! SI CRUZAS ESA PUERTA Y ABANDONAS LA FIESTA DE TU HERMANA VAS A CONOCERME ENOJADA Y NO CREO QUE QUIERAS HACERLO!

Es la primera vez que veo a mi madre así de enojada, ni cuando me portaba mal de niño y entraba en peleas o le rompia la nariz a Elliot la llegué a ver así..

— Es.. está bien mamá no.. no me iré.

Mierda estoy tartamudeando..

— Bien, ahora ve y disfruta la fiesta y no andes con esa cara de amargado que no te queda eres muy joven para estar así… ahora vete!

casi gritándome

— Si..

Todo esto es tu culpa Anastasia… que me hiciste niña.

**Anastasia.**

— Ana donde has estado empezaba a preocuparme crei que ya te habias ido.

— No Mia, solo fui a tomar un poco de aire.

— Te sientes bien?

— Si ya me siento mejor ya sabes mi bebé es un poco exigente creo, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo de otro salon me hizo sentir así.

— Lo siento Ana.

— Mia no es tu culpa es normal en mi estado y el mundo no puede parar solo porque estoy embarazada.

— Está bien pero si necesitas algo por favor dimelo y está mi madre.

— Si gracias ya estuve con ella.

ella regresa con sus amigos.

La cara de vergüenza casi se me caia cuando estuve hablando con Grace, encontrarme en una situación así con su hijo si debio ser una sorpresa para ella y más para nosotros como pude ser tan estupida y lo peor ni siquiera ponerle seguro a la puerta. _Hubiera terminado_

No voy a ponerme a llorar ni a lamentarme por lo que pasó si hice eso fue porque me dejé llevar y los encantos de Christian son unicos, si siento que traicioné a Dean pero no volverá a pasar el no se merece algo así.

Tengo que hablarlo con alguien sino me volveré loca.

— Kate tienes un segundo?

— Claro amiga que pasa?

— Si no estuviera embarazada juro que me tomaba hasta el agua de ese florero.

— (jajajajaj) no me hagas reir Ana, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo lo tomaré por ti.

— Gracias.

Empezamosa reir de nuevo hasta que veo a Christian mirandome seriamente no sé que le habrá dicho Grace pero no lo veo contento de verlo tambien se me fue el humor.

— Ana estas bien? Por que ese idiota está mirandote así.

— Porque tuvimos sexo en el baño.

tomando un sorbo de agua de mi vaso.

— ¿QUE?

Ella grita. — Kate por favor no grites que nos van a escuchar.

Nos apartamos de la mulititud. — Ahora sí Ana.. dime que fue lo que escuché

— Lo que escuchaste Kate

— Christian y tu tuvieron relaciones sexuales por dios amiga volviste a caer en sus garras no aprendiste?

— No Kate.. esta vez pasó lo que pasó estando completamente conciente donde me metia y sí me dejé llevar.

— Wow donde está mi amiga que le hiciste.

Elle se burla.

— De verdad solo fue un desliz de mi parte y claro Christian encantado.

ella está más que un poco tomada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba pero ya mañana seguro las lluvias de regaños de su parte..

— No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti y que pasa con Dean?

— Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, yo quiero a Dean pero Christian ya sabes no sé que explicacion dartela.

— Entiendo que estés con tus hormonas por los cielos y que grites sexo por todos lados pero justamente tenia que ser con el imbécil ese con tantos chicos calientes aquí?

— Lo sé Kate y eso no es todo.

Me tapo la cara de la vergüenza. — Dime que paso, no se le paró?

— (jajajaja) Esta vez no me hagas reir Grace nos vio.

— Por dios! los vio así en accion o sea todo todo?

— Bueno no todo.. todo Christian estaba enfrente no sabes la vergüenza que senti cuando fui a hablar con ella.

— Yo no sé que hubiera echo en tu lugar no me imagino que la madre de Elliot me vea teniendo sexo con él.

— La señora Grace es un encanto de madre no sé por que Christian es así.

— Ese hombre es un misterio pero deberias alejarte de él.

— Lo sé y haré eso.

— Ahora la pregunta del millón si terminaron?

ella se burla.

— Que quieres decir?

— Por dios Ana como si no supieras de lo que estamos hablando..

— Ahh ohh este… no en ese momento entro Grace.

otro sorbo de mi agua.

— Bueno pero si se cuidaron no es así?

Siento como agua fria sobre mi. — Ana contestame usaron condón?

Niego con la cabeza..

— Ana que tenias en la cabeza? Él pudo contagiarte de quien sabe que cosa..

— Kate te dije me dejé llevar.

— Estás embarazada y gracias a dios que ya lo estás sino hubieras quedado de él ahora.

— La proxima semana me haré un chequeo.

— Ayy amiga no sabemos de la vida de Christian es un patán y puede hacerlo con cualquiera que se encuentre en el camino no debiste confiar así.

— Ya sé fui una tonta por eso.

Tiene razón él casi lo hacia con la otra chica… me siento con rabia conmigo mismo pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse ahora a seguir mirando hacia adelante y olvidar todo este enredo y disfrutar de la fiesta que está muy buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia es una chica fuerte y sí tuvo su momento que la llevó con Christian pero ella no por eso andará llorando por todos los rincones.<strong>


	23. Capitulo 22

**Christian **

Sigo sin creer que mi madre me hablara de esa manera ella nunca me ha levantado la voz, cuando era niño si me regañaba pero nunca como lo hizo de esta manera me siento mal por que siento que la decepcioné pero cuando no? ella siempre estuvo decepcionada de mi y sigo creyendo que se ha arrepentido en adoptarme por eso yo sentía que no encajaba en esta familia.

Trato de no poner mi cara de enojado ante esta gente que viene a saludarme y unas cuantas chicas coqueteándome con la mirada, no estoy de humor para aguantar esas estupideces, sería hasta fácil tomar a una o dos de ellas y llevarlas para follar hasta no poder más pero no lo quiero ni me interesa siendo sinceros mi amiguito solo quiere estar dentro de una chica.

Estoy pensando más con mi pene que con la cabeza es hora de sacarme de una vez esto..

Agarro una botella de agua no voy a cometer errores tomando alcohol para que después me arrepienta pero quiero hablar con Anastasia.

Ahí la veo con su "mejor" amiga la señorita Kavanagh odio a esa mujer por entrometida y quien sabe cuantas cosas estará metiéndole en la cabeza a Anastasia, ella me mira pero no veo en su mirada nada.

— ¿Me puedes decir que le hiciste a mi amiga?

Mia me regaña que le pasa a todos en mi contra?

— Yo? nada sea lo que sea que te dijo Anastasia no me culpes…!

Dejando bien en claro lo que acabo de decir .. Mia puede ser muy protectora con sus amigas ella se queda mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ana? ¿ De qué hablas? Te hablaba de Lily idiota.

Pero si soy un bruto por un momento pensé que Ana le dijo lo que hicimos, si soy un idiota! Felicidades.

paso mi mano por el pelo.. y masajeo el cuello

— Me confundí pensé que hablabas de Ana.

— ¿ Y por que hablaría de Ana?

— Bueno no importa, y no defiendas a la puta de Lily que la conoces perfectamente

— Ya ni sé para que hablo contigo queda claro todo.

Mierda!

— Mia.. Mia espera!

siguiéndola

— Que quieres Christian!

— Lo siento no quise hablarte así.

— Ok..

Debo felicitarme a mi mismo, esta noche soy el más odiado de la fiesta.. donde está el trofeo? Me gané ese premio..

— Christian?

— Si?

— Me llamo Sara te gustaría un poco de compañía?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

— Gracias Sara pero si un hombre está interesado en ti deja que él se acerque y no alrevez.. si yo estaba interesado en ti yo te buscaba.

Ella intenta darme una bofetada pero ahh ya tuve bastante esta noche.. sostengo su mano obvio soy más fuerte que ella

— ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CHRISTIAN GREY!

Bueno ..bueno lo que me faltaba un poco de escandalo y todos se quedan mirándonos.. mierda! esta chica se va y me alegra porque no la soporto a parte es rubia y no es mi tipo.

— EYY hermano deberías calmarte un poco seguro que es agua lo que estás tomando? Estás espantando a todo el género femenino de esta fiesta.

— No estoy de humor Elliot.

— Eso ya me quedó claro, relájate hermanito no queremos pasar el cumpleaños de nuestra hermana en el hospital porque te dio un infarto o un derrame cerebral.

— Muy gracioso Elliot.

— Como digas.. disfruta bro.

Sube su copa y se va.. no sé como hace para que todo le parezca gracioso es tan fácil todo para él.

Y sí todos me miran hasta que me quedo viendo los ojos azules de ella que parece que algo le da gracia está sonriendo me acerco a ella.

— Se divierte señorita Steele?

— Ohh sii bastante.

Ella con una risita mierda que sexy es.. _basta!_

— Entonces la estás pasando muy bien.

— Sí y con semejante espectáculo como no?.

— Te burlas de mí?

— Yo?

— No

Me acerco detrás de ella para hablarle al oído de manera seductora susurrándole

— No juegues conmigo Anastasia que no me conoces enojado.

Ella voltea hasta quedarnos cara a cara.

— ¿ Me parece a mí o me estás amenazando?

— No es amenaza Ana yo no amenazo.

— Ok.. entonces salud.

Y choca su baso con mi botella.

— Ana que estás tomando?

— Es solo agua ¿ crees que tomaría alcohol? No es bueno para el bebé.

— Entonces salud brindemos con agua.

Esta vez yo choco mi botella con su vaso.

Ella me mira y empieza a reírse es contagiosa su risa que también empiezo a sonreír con ella y ni sé porque.

— Ana! ahí estás esta noche si que te andas perdiendo de mí.

Mia regresa y me mira con una cara de no te quiero cerca mío, retrocedo y se van justo cuando ya me estaba relajando.

Regreso a la casa porque no soporto ver a tanta gente por ahí, camino hasta mi cuarto de niño y entro..

Hacia tiempo no miraba así como ahora, me siento en la cama y miro una fotografía mía tenia como tres años, fue antes de que los Grey me adoptaran me veo pálido un poco sucio flaco y pequeño para mi edad, mirándolo bien, el niño que vi en mis sueños era idéntico a mí.

Será que el bebé se parecerá a mi o a Ana? si sale con los ojos grises o pelo cobre creo que sospecharían de todos modos, Ana y Dean tienen ojos azules él es rubio y ella de pelo castaño. Sí tengo curiosidad de como será el niño..

_Mierda es en serio? Estoy pensando en el bebé? _Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza aunque él sea mi hijo yo no debo pensar en él, pero mirando esta foto mía no puedo dejar de pensar de como sería sus rasgos.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y es Ana..

guardo la fotografía en uno de los cajones. Siempre tengo que encontrarla en todas partes?

— Ana que haces aquí?

— Otra vez tu..

Ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco. —Me equivoqué de habitación Mia me dijo para tomar prestada una mientras me recupero de los mareos y estoy un poco aturdida ya me voy.

— No no espera.. si te sientes mal deberías sentarte ven aquí conmigo.

— Contigo no quiero estar.

— Vamos Ana no seas infantil prometo que no muerdo

La invito a sentarse y se relaja no me gusta verla así ella baja la cabeza de cansancio

— Dios Ana ese bebé te está matando de verdad está todo bien con tu embarazo? No deberías quedarte sola.

— Christian de verdad estoy bien solo algo aturdida y con cambio de humor.

— Y tu porque estas aislado de todos?

me pregunta.

— Digamos que me siento igual que tú.

— No me hagas reír Christian.

— Es la verdad Ana.

Ella toca su vientre tengo ganas de tocarla también.

Mientras ella se distrae un poco mirando alrededor aprovecho y llevo mi mano hasta su vientre al tocar siento una sensación extraña como una electricidad pero rara, ella me mira con asombro creo que sintió lo mismo.

— ¿ Que haces Christian?

— Solo tocarte

— Aleja tus manos de mi

Ella intenta sacar mi mano de ella pero yo la aprieto conmigo y tenemos juntos nuestras manos en su vientre.. _que es esto?_ Antes de decir algo la puerta se abre y es la odiosa de Kate.

— Esto debe ser una broma.. en serio Anastasia Rose Steele otra vez encerrada con Christian? no aprendes? Por dios amiga vámonos de aquí antes de que cometas otra locura..

— Kate!

— No me mires así Christian y no te acerques de nuevo a mi amiga que quieres con ella?

— Kate por favor vámonos no pasa nada aquí.

Ana intenta sacarla de aquí.

— Dios Ana que tienes en la cabeza en estar a solas con este tipo y con una cama cerca.

que quiso decir se ve que está tomada.

— Basta Kate! Estas un poco tomada.

— SI! Puede que esté tomada pero todavía soy lúcida bueno.. un poco no.. pero lo que veo no es producto de mi imaginación tú estas a punto de cometer un adulterio.

Me dio risa eso..

— Y tu no te rías Christian!

Ana me reta.

— Será mejor que ya me vaya..

— Si Elliot y yo te llevamos y podríamos quedarnos vigilando tu puerta para que este tipo no aparezca, por ahí nos quedamos.

— Señorita Kavanagh creo que exagera un poco.

Ella estira a Ana y se la lleva.. mirándome mal.

Definitivamente esta es la peor noche de mi vida.. al final creo que necesitaré un trago.

Despierto con un sonido y veo que es mi celular..

_* Elena que quieres._

_* Buenos días Christian que manera de saludar a una amiga._

_* Deja de rodeos para que me llamas?_

_* Christian tu necesitas una nueva sumisa_

_* No estoy para eso en estos momentos Elena._

_* Te acuerdas de Leila?_

_* Si por que._

_* Ella está de regreso, ella ha sido una buena sumisa para ti._

_* Tengo que recordarte que terminé con ella porque quería algo más serio._

_* Esta vez es diferente ella no te pedirá lo mismo._

_* Y como estás tan segura?_

_* Por que hablé con ella._

_* Que hiciste que?_

_*Christian ella es la mejor para ti en estos momentos, toma tu tiempo y piénsalo tienes una semana._

_* Esta bien lo voy a pensar._

No estoy seguro de querer involucrarme de nuevo a Leila pero ella ha sido la mejor hasta que me salió con la tontería de probar ser novios.. si de solo probar un poco de vainilla hoy estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Salgo de la habitación me quedé dormido en casa de mis padres, anoche después de que Ana dejara la habitación me quedé pensando hasta quedarme dormido.

— Buenos días

— Buenos días hijo.

Solo mi padre me saluda.

— Buenos días Christian.

Mi madre se puso seria, ellos estaban hablando hasta que entré Mia ni me mira. Creo que es mala idea quedarme.

— Solo quise saludarlos yo estoy de regreso.

— Espera hijo no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

— Gracias papá tengo trabajo pendiente.

— Si claro como siempre.

Mia enojada

— Mia deja a tu hermano en paz.

— SI SIEMPRE HAY QUE DEJARLO EN PAZ! QUE SIEMPRE SE HAGA LO QUE EL DIGA.. SABES QUE CHRISTIAN TU YA NO ERES MI HERMANO TE ODIO!

— MIA!

Mi padre intenta callarla pero ella dijo todo lo que piensa de mi, todos me odian y la única que es mi consentida ahora también que clase de monstruo soy?…

— Déjala papá ella tiene razón.

Mi madre no ha dicho ni una palabra y me duele en el fondo de mi corazón eso, si no habla es porque siente un dolor profundo y es mi culpa.

— Adiós nos vemos luego.

— Señor sé que no tengo que meterme en su vida pero esta sería la única vez que le diré algo así..

— Que pasa Taylor.

— Ya usted perdió y dejó ir a una gran persona de su vida que es la señorita Steele y ahora no puede perder a su familia en estos momentos ellos son los únicos que usted tiene.

No sé que decirle a Taylor si tiene razón pero no sé como actuar normalmente intenté de varias maneras pero igual termino arruinando todo y eso es lo que pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de alguien todo termina mal. Por eso prefiero el control de mi vida y hacerlo siempre en orden..

Llegando a Escala preparo un baño bien frio y me pongo a revisar otras opciones de inversión necesito tener mi cabeza en otro lado.

**Taylor.**

Después de dejar a Gail en casa de su hermano quedé en tomar una copas con Welch y Sawyer aunque seamos amigos igual nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos es la costumbre.

Tenemos el día libre, tal vez el jefe se quede amargándose todo el día ese hombre necesita salir de ese caparazón que la maldita Lincoln lo encerró, necesita ver el mundo ese pobre hombre está tan ciego empiezo a creer que está embrujado o peor esa mujer usa alguna droga en él para controlarlo y tenerlo como títere.

— ¿Welch que hay de Sawyer donde está?

— ya sabes es su día libre

— Espero ese idiota use condones es tan torpe.

— Creo que conoció a una chica y esta vez va en serio.

— He oído eso tantas veces

— Y el jefe como está?

— Ni me lo recuerdes .. cada día más irritante y últimamente hasta se volvió torpe y distraído.

Unas cuantas rondas más y estamos que no llegamos a casa, a la mierda que esto no hacemos todos los días solo espero y no se le ocurra al jefe llamarme a ultimo momento.

— Sabes en qué anda Grey?

— De que hablas Welch

— Hace unas cuantas semanas me pidió la verificación de antecedentes de la señorita Steele y el nombre del hospital los doctores es decir todo sobre su ya sabes bebé..

A medida que Welch va relatando me pregunto porque el jefe estaría interesado en esas cosas es algo muy personal de ella y su prometido y dar con el nombre hasta de las enfermeras..

Mierda mierda…. espero no sea lo que estoy pensando esta vez lo haría personalmente lo que le pasó hace tres años y no me temblaría el puño para romperle la cara al hijo de puta.. eso ya sería llegar muy lejos.

Eso explicaría el porque me preguntó sobre que sentí cuando supe que sería padre..

Ese desgraciado será padre! El hijo que espera la joven Anastasia es del maldito jefe ahora entiendo todo! Con los datos que me dio Welch esta casi confirmada mi sospecha.

pero esto tengo que hacer un mejor seguimiento.

**Christian**

**5 Días después.**

Estoy aburrido y hoy no tengo nada que hacer.. El GEH cada vez va mas alto estuve trabajando mucho para esto, probé unos juegos en línea y aburre estoy con ganas de patear a alguien.

Estoy frente a mi computadora en el buscador de pronto me pongo a escribir "Embarazos" me pongo a ver videos y buscando informaciones de como el bebé va desarrolandose etapa por etapa..

No sé que pasa conmigo pero estoy por explotar, haciendo cálculos el bebé nacerá en diciembre como en seis meses o más.. estoy nervioso, y sigo preguntándome lo mismo todos los días que mierda hice?!

Veo a Taylor entrar es raro que no toque la puerta y este que se cree?

— Señor quería darle un presente..

— Que bicho te pico no es mi cumpleaños.. a que se debe esto Taylor?

— Ábralo señor

Abro y es una cajita pequeña pero de colores y al abrir me quedo congelado lo saco y es un chupete de bebé con jirafas animales de colores llevando el nombre "bebé Grey" tallado siento que no puedo respirar que significa esto miro a Taylor con la cara roja…

— Para su hijo señor!

Mierda él lo sabe… y veo todo negro...


	24. Capitulo 23

**Antes de empezar con el Capítulo quiero dar las gracias a nadeshiko, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Juliana, Nayeli Fernández 1865, Val Rod, Caro, Lili, Carmen Otero 54, Vianny, Batgirlfornightwing, Katagrey09, Wenma, Constanza Margarita, Konnan, Mary, Past, Sophie, Elena.. y a todos los Guest que no dejan sus nombres pero que siempre están ahí..**

**Thank you very much x**

* * *

><p>Despierto y estoy acostado en el sofá no sé como llegué hasta aquí.. <em>Mierda<em>

A Taylor lo veo serio mirándome, espero no esté planeando un asesinato se ve muy enojado.. es la primera vez que siento que tengo miedo de mi propio jefe de seguridad pero tengo que tomar el control de esta situación no puedo dejar que me gane en esta.

— ¿Taylor.. que clase de broma es esa?

— Ninguna broma señor sé que usted es el padre del bebé que la señorita Steele espera.

— No digas tonterías como vas a pensar eso.

El agarra una silla y se pone enfrente.

— Ya ponga las cartas sobre la mesa y no se haga.. lo que usted hizo.. no sé que nombre ponerle pero se dio cuenta? usted está jugando con la vida de un pobre niño.

— Y que mierda quieres que te diga? Sí si si tienes razón soy el padre y todos los días me lamento por eso, me dejé llevar por la rabia la desesperación o llámalo como quieras sí cometí un grave error.

Lo veo pálido y atajándose con todas sus fuerzas para no romperme la cara o sacar alguna pistola oculta para dispararme y la verdad lo merezco.

— Usted siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con sus sumisas en no dejar embarazada a ninguna y esto? Fue usted mismo quien creó a este niño y él existe gracias a usted y lo peor que la madre no lo sabe. Le dirá algún día? O mejor cambio la pregunta.. ¿Querrá estar cerca de su hijo señor?

Mierda!

— NO! yo solo quería a Ana conmigo no se que tenia en la cabeza para hacer eso, y no… no quiero a ese niño!

— Perfecto y es mejor así que el bebé no tenga nada que ver con una persona oscura donde solo juega con las personas yo tenia una pequeña esperanza que usted tenga algo bueno por dentro pero al hablar así de su propio hijo usted es una basura..

— Como te atreves Taylor hablarme así!

— Usted será mi jefe y no me importa váyase con su señora Lincoln y ahóguense en su puta vida que son unos vacíos

Tengo una sensación rara en el pecho como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón tengo taquicardia me dará un infarto?

No siento lo que hay a mi alrededor prefiero estar aquí no siento nada me siento protegido.

_— __Señor!... mierda! que le pasa?._

Escucho una voz desde lejos pero aquí siento miedo.

— Christian hijo responde por favor

Escucho la voz de mi madre mierda que paso?

— ¿Mamá que haces aquí?

— Vine porque Taylor me ha llamado nos diste un gran susto tuviste un ataque de pánico quieres hablar?

— No quiero hablar.

— Llamaré a Flynn.

— No mamá no quiero hablar con nadie!. Taylor vamos a Escala.

— Christian ya de una vez dime lo que está mal contigo ah y toma unos días de vacaciones te hace falta.

— Gracias..

Al volver a Escala lo único que quiero es tirar romper todo y a la mierda todo esto porque ya Taylor sabe todo

**Anastasia.**

_— __Ana por favor perdóname._

_— __Kate el otro día me dijiste de todo._

_— __Lo sé y estaba pasada de copas pero también sabes que odio a Christian y tu bueno.._

_— __¿Crees que no lo sé? Se perfectamente que engañé a Dean y me siento culpable por eso porque el no se merece algo así si fue un error pero ya pasó y no volverá a pasar._

_— __¿Si me perdonas amiga?_

_— __Kate me sentí mal por todas esas cosas que me dijiste y doy gracias que Elliot no estaba cerca._

_— __Entonces nos vemos esta noche por favor.._

_— __Está bien.. hablaré con Dean que nos reunamos en mi apartamento._

_— __Te quiero amiga_

_— __Y yo a ti._

Corto la llamada

— Ana aquí están unos nuevos manuscritos.

— Gracias Hannah, esos los llevaré a casa ya es hora de salir aquí y no me dará tiempo de revisar todos.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Hannah se ha convertido en una buena amiga, la mayoría los que trabajan aquí son serios o me miran mal.

Me siento emocionada ya me está notando el embarazo como también se está notando mi voraz apetito este bebé le gusta comer de todo a veces creo que subiré unos cincuenta kilos más si sigo comiendo así pero Dean dice que es normal y no se me nota que he engordado solo un pequeñito bulto formándose.

**Dean**

— Oye andas dejando mucho a tu prometida no te preocupa que algún imbécil se acerque a ella?

— Richard confío ciegamente en Ana ella seria incapaz de engañarme y lo del imbécil si se acercara a mi mujer lo mato! Literalmente claro.

Pero en el fondo si seria capaz de hacerlo, Anastasia es mía he tenido varias novias pero con ella es distinto.

— Entiendo pero Anastasia es una mujer muy hermosa y sexy de los mil demonios cualquiera caería ante sus pies.

— Vete a la mierda que estás queriendo decirme?

— Calma amigo solo decía.. no te preocupes.

— No vuelvas a hablar de ella así que nuestra amistad de años aquí podría terminar.

— Ok.. tranquilo olvida lo que dije.

— Esta vez lo haré pasar, ahora dime que tienes sobre Elena Lincoln?

— Por las investigaciones ella tiene una amistad con el dueño del club que estamos viendo y está numero uno en la lista y no solo eso varias de las chicas son recibidas en su salón Esclava y vimos que el socio silencioso es nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey ya sabes el multimillonario.

— Que? el hermano de Elliot..

— Quieres que haga una investigación sobre él? podemos encontrar algunas sorpresas.

— Mierda no puedo imaginar que Christian Grey esté metido en esa red de estafadores que engañan a chicas inocentes pero no podemos descartar nada y si busca a fondo esto.

Ese tipo es raro pero de ahí a que esté involucrado no sé pero sí su socia casi estoy seguro al cien porciento, este es un caso que me llama la atención y me interesa si encontramos algo sobre Grey en esto.. ni sus millones ni su padre podrán salvarlo.

Veo y se me hace tarde iré a ver a mi hermosa..

**Anastasia.**

Se hace tarde y la cena aun no está me quedé dormida mientras veía un canal de telenovelas pregunto desde cuando empecé a interesarme en eso. Hago cosas que antes no hacía empezando por perder el control y estar con Christian pero me siento mal porque mi piel se quema por sentirlo de nuevo esta lujuria que siento es algo que odio sentir y las hormonas disparando de un lado a otro.

— Hola hermosa..

— DEAN.. me diste un susto

— Perdón no quise asustarte. ¿ estas bien?

— Sí como estas?

Se acerca a mi y me da un beso tierno hermoso como solo él sabe hacerlo pero siento algo entre sus piernas está teniendo una erección me gusta mucho este hombre.

— C..Dean espera

— ¿Que?

— Quiero decir Dean Kate llegará en cualquier momento y tengo que terminar la cena.

— Te ayudo?

— Por supuesto.. te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti

Me da un beso casto y vamos hasta la cocina.. mierda casi dije el nombre de Christian estoy en las nubes que ni tengo control de lo que ando diciendo.

**Christian**

— Ey bro como estás?

— Me alegro que vinieras.

— me sorprendió que me llamaras a que tome unas copas contigo mamá me contó que te has puesto mal ¿Qué pasó?

— No es nada Elliot no quiero hablar de eso.

— Esta bien no quiero que me eches de tu casa antes de que empecemos.

pasamos un buen rato hasta que Kate lo llamó, esa mujer lo tiene controlado a todas horas y él como perrito feliz va corriendo tras su dueña.

Si tomaré en cuenta lo que mi madre dijo me daré unos días para despegar mi mente que me está matando pensaba viajar a Aspen y estar por una semana ahí aislado de todo y todos, tal vez así logre olvidar y poner en orden mi vida estoy perdiendo el control hasta de mí mismo.

— Taylor!

— Si Señor?

— mañana viajamos a Aspen necesito olvidar todo esto

Tal vez tenga en cuenta a Leila y la lleve conmigo

— ¿Está seguro?

— Completamente y llevaremos a Leila.

Veo como los ojos de Taylor se abren y con la cara roja.. mierda esto no es nada bueno.

Se quita la corbata y viene directo a mí.. tomando del cuello de la camisa

— ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y TUS MIERDAS POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAS LAS COSAS BIEN Y ABRE LOS OJOS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE CEGADO!

— SUELTAME TAYLOR!

— Jason suéltalo.

— Ahora no Gail déjame terminar con esto y después nos vamos.

— De que hablas idiota.

— Cuidado con lo que dices que desde este momento ya no trabajo para ti.

— No puedes hacer eso.. y lo sabes perfectamente Taylor y sabes bien lo que te conviene.

Mierda por fin me suelta no sé de donde sacó tanta fuerza..

— Mira Christian he estado ahorrando mucho durante todos estos años y sí puedo pagar los estudios de mi hija y mantener a Gail.

Taylor nunca me ha hablado así en todos los años que ha trabajado para mí.

— Ahora usted véase solo o contrate a otra gente que aguante su amargada vida.. espero no sea demasiado tarde cuando usted despierte.

— Basta Jason ya demasiadas estupideces estás diciendo.

— NO! USTED ES EL ESTÚPIDO AQUÍ

No puedo dejar que siga insultándome, lo agarro desprevenido y le doy un golpe seco en la nariz sí siento que me rompí la mano con esto.

— HIJO DE PUTA!

Me grita y me devolvió el golpe esto si dolió me ha roto la nariz..

— BASTA! Por favor dejen de pelear.

**Gail.**

Estos dos van a matarse entiendo que Jason esté enojado con Christian y sí dejaremos de trabajar para él, no quiso decirme los motivos pero debe ser algo grave para que él pierda el control de esa manera y golpear a su propio jefe.

— Jason por favor vámonos no vale la pena.

— Sales por esa puerta Taylor y sabrás de qué soy capaz.

— NO NO señor…. si intenta algo el mundo sabrá lo que ha hecho y estoy seguro que usted no quiere eso.

No sé que es lo que sabe pero no me gusta nada esto.

— Ustedes dos necesitan ir al hospital antes de que se desangren.

— Cállate Gail y vete a la cocina esto es entre Taylor y yo.

Llamo a Sawyer y Welch que están de día libre y tomándose unos tragos son los únicos que pueden detenerlos antes de que esos dos se maten y me muero si Jason va a la cárcel por matar a Grey, esa familia es muy poderosa y las consecuencias de esto no sé como acabará.. si el jefe quisiera podría destruirlo con un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_— __Gail que pasa?_

_— __Luke vengan ha pasado algo Jason y el jefe están discutiendo y van a matarse están peleando apúrense.._

No sé si llamar a la madre de Christian o a su hermano pero por el momento solo espero a que lleguen Sawyer y Welch dios no sé que hacer.

Voy de nuevo a ver como están.

— Escucha Taylor esta puedo pasarla pero tu no tienes ningún derecho en decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

— Esa joven no se merecía eso y ahora estás pensando en ir a pasarla bien con tu sumisa a Aspen?

— Aun no lo decidí pero a ti que te importa!

— Mucho porque es tan fácil para ti huir de tus problemas.. que donde vayas ahí seguirá.

Están discutiendo por Anastasia que le habrá echo esta vez? Jason siempre fue muy protector con esa chica la quiere como una sobrina.

Maldito Grey espero no la haya lastimado de nuevo. Sí me duele dejar este trabajo pero ya tengo que ir pensando en otra.

Ahí llegan..

— Jason que mierda estás haciendo.

Sawyer le reclama.

— No te metas Luke que este hijo de puta se merece esto y más.

— DIJE QUE DEJES DE INSULTARME TAYLOR.

Logran controlarlos Welch se lleva al jefe bueno ex jefe y Sawyer calma a Jason.

— Bien Gail nos vamos de este maldito lugar.

— ¿ Y que haremos?

— Vivir nuestra vida lejos de toda esta mierda.. que son los Grey.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Christian**

Que fue todo eso? acabo de tener un pelea con mi jefe de seguridad Taylor? me siento en una silla Welch y Sawyer vienen a ver como estoy pero no me importa nada, me rompí la nariz pero eso es lo de menos mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado ¿ en qué momento esto se salió de control? claro que lo sé desde que conocí a Anastasia.

este sangrado no se calma al final si terminaré por ir al hospital..

Fui con Sawyer afortunadamente no hubo una fractura de importancia, maldito Taylor esta me la pagará.

— Quiere que llame a la doctora Trevelyan?

— No por favor yo después llamo a mi madre estoy bien.

No quiero dar explicaciones a mi madre para empezar no sé como explicarle que tuve una pelea con Taylor por Anastasia y conociéndola ella se daría cuenta si le miento.

Pasaron dos días y no he salido de Escala… me ha tocado cocinar y es una mierda no tengo ninguna ama de llaves ahora tendré que ver una nueva Sawyer se ha convertido en mi seguridad personal tomando el lugar de Taylor imbécil todavía tengo tanta rabia hacia él.

Mi plan de ir a Aspen ha quedado suspendido aun y no sé si ir o no.. en estos momentos me siento mal tengo ganas de ver a Ana y estoy como loco no sé que me pasa que quiero estar con ella y no me importa si llegara a ser su amante hasta me conformaría en eso_ en serio estas diciendo eso?_

Pero es la verdad hasta prefiero compartirla que perderla.. sé que esto suena hasta como una canción cursi pero quiero estar con ella.

Sawyer tiene el día libre y yo quiero salir a dar una vuelta e ir a cenar fuera, busco ropa que parezca un hombre normal no como Christian Grey no quiero llamar la atención a ningún paparazzo que esté cerca es como ir disfrazado de una persona normal.

agarro unos jeans una campera de cuero y unas converse.. no me decido cual llevar pero voy todo de negro este es el color que mejor me queda al igual que el gris.

Me miro al espejo y sí parezco otra persona hasta me hace ver joven, antes de salir tomo las llaves de mi R8 y una gorra.

Salgo del estacionamiento y manejo sin dirección solo donde me lleva las calles, sin darme cuenta estoy cerca del apartamento de Anastasia necesito verla aunque sea un rato saludarla y salir de nuevo.

Estoy estacionado por quince minutos hasta que escucho un golpe por atrás de mi vehículo

— QUE MIERDA TE PASA IDIOTA!

Le hablo a un hombre que tiene un palo y golpeo mi coche..

— Que haces estacionado aquí amigo.

— No soy amigo tuyo imbécil.

— Qué dijiste?

No puede ser lo que me faltaba saca una navaja de su bolsillo..

— Mejor dame todo lo que tienes?

— Crees que te tengo miedo?

Me quito la chaqueta para romperle la cara a este asaltante ebrio le doy un golpe en la mandíbula cae al piso tirando su botella y la navaja, entonces veo que es un hombre muy joven no debe ser mayor de veinte años, intenta levantarse y querer regresarme el golpe pero falla entonces veo que vienen otras tres personas más.

Mientras dos me agarran del brazo para no moverme este imbécil me da un golpe en el estómago mierda estos tipos van a matarme..

Entonces escucho una patrulla desde lejos uno de ellos toma mis llaves y mi celular dos van corriendo y dos van en mi audi..

— Hijos de puta!

Les grito pero estoy adolorido creo que me rompieron una costilla o dos estoy adolorido ahora no sé que haré, la patrulla pasó por otra cuadra y estoy sin dinero nada tengo para tomar un taxi y con mi pinta nadie me creería que soy Christian Grey parezco más un vagabundo.

No me queda de otra que ir al apartamento de Anastasia no puedo creer que ella viva en esta zona que parecía tranquilo pero veo que no, ella está muy expuesta de todo por aquí.

Subo hasta su piso y por el dolor a penas camino me duele hasta la conciencia.. toco la puerta y ella abre..

— ¿Dean volviste?

Suerte la mía …

— Ana..

A penas la voz me sale..

—Dios mío Christian que haces aquí y que te paso?

— Me asaltaron..

— Pasa necesitas ayuda mira como te dejaron

Entro me siento en el sofá..

— Quieres que llame a Taylor que te recoja?

Niego con la cabeza. — Taylor ya no trabaja para mi y no sé el numero de ninguno de mis custodios me robaron el celular también.

— También?

— Sí me quitaron todo!

— Christian no sé que decirte llamaré a la policía.

— No Ana no quiero mas líos he tenido muchos..por lo menos esta noche quiero estar tranquilo ya mañana hablaré con Sawyer que se encargue de todo me da pena Ana pero necesito tu ayuda necesito llegar a Escala y no tengo efectivo.

Es la mayor vergüenza de mi vida jamás pensé pedirle dinero prestado a nadie después de volverme millonario.

— Christian no puedes irte así.

— Yo me arreglaré solo.

— Espera aquí.

Fue por un botiquín y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ella solo tiene una toalla alrededor seguro estaba dándose un baño.. ella está hermosa así.. sacudo la cabeza para sacarme esta idea loca y erótica que no puedo evitar pensar.

— Christian si no te quedas quieto no puedo curarte.

— Contigo estoy completamente curado Ana.

— Christian basta me dejas ponerte esto?

Coloca el algodón por mi boca.. se siente tan bien que ella me esté haciendo estas cosas y no me duele nada es verdad lo que le dije que con ella estoy curado.

Agarro su mano con la mía ella se queda mirándome.

— ¿ Qué haces?

pregunta con la mirada hacia mi..Suelto su mano.

— Nada

**Anastasia**

De todos los lugares de Seattle justo Christian tenia que aparecer a mi puerta todo golpeado estaba cerca de aquí por eso llegó a mi?..

No quiero pensar que hacia por acá… no puede ser hasta ahora me doy cuenta por la forma que me estaba mirando solo estoy con una toalla..

— Jamás pensé sentirme tan atraído por una mujer embarazada.

— No digas nada Christian.

— Es la verdad Ana me siento atraído por ti me has embrujado que me hiciste Ana?.

Empiezo a reír creo que se ha quedado sin repertorio.

— Eso ya me lo habías dicho hace tres años.

— Esta vez es en serio.

— Auch.. duele escuchar eso que en ese tiempo me engañabas.

Hago una broma de dolor pero no me afecta en nada ya lo he superado lo que me hizo..

— Hablo en serio Anastasia.

— Y que quieres que haga que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy comprometida embarazada y enamorada.

— Lo amas?

— Si.

— ¿Estás segura?

Entonces solo siento que estoy muy cerca de él y apretando sus labios con los mios besándome en qué momento hizo esto?

— Christian no!

— No quieres pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario..

Maldita sea

— No sabes nada Christian

— Lo sé.. en estos momentos me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

— Te equivocas Christian

Me toma y me pone debajo de él y choca nuevamente sus labios con los míos.. no puedo librarme de él y lo estoy besando igual que el a mí, no sé cual es su juego pero de este juego estoy harta.

Le muerdo el labio fuerte..

— ANA!

— QUE?

— Me mordiste.. sabes lo que podría hacerte por morderme?

— Que hará señor Grey?

**Christian..**

Me llamó señor esto hará que pierda el control.. es como si se activara mi lado salvaje..

— Esto..!

Quitándole la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda con una sonrisa puedo ver a mi hijo que ya está creciendo..

— Estás loco? devuélveme la toalla!..

— No!

— No?

Sacudo la cabeza este juego es bueno con ella.. hasta que se pone seria eso no me gusta.. y le devuelvo la toalla.

— Gracias..

— Quiero que nos veamos Ana me gustas mucho.

— Estas pidiéndome que?

— Eso.. que quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Solo para dar un polvo?

— Si, tendríamos una gran aventura juntos.

— Iré a ponerme ropa Christian

— Conmigo no necesitas ninguna.

Ella sonríe..

— Si claro.

Me quedo mirando alrededor hay varios cuadros hermosos y el color crema de la pintura me gusta y otros demasiado color para mi gusto pero le dan vida al lugar.

Veo sobre la mesita una carpeta donde hay el nombre del hospital donde está mi madre soy curioso y lo abro

Es una ecografía y varias fotos de colores blanco y negro y azules, ese será del bebé solo veo manchas y no entiendo donde está la cabeza y los pies? Estoy seguro que sí este es del bebé.. miro y me da escalofríos ha sido mala idea venir hasta aquí.

Escucho que ella regresa y pongo todo en su lugar.

— Ahora sí nada de distracción.

— Igual te ves hermosa.

— Mejor no digas nada

— Está bien.. será mejor que me vaya.

— Te llevo no puedes salir así mírate estás muy golpeado.

— De ninguna manera tu me llevarás no estarás sola de regreso y ya es muy tarde, claro a no ser que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

— Dormir contigo? Jamás. Mejor llamo a Sawyer.

Como es que ella tiene el numero de Sawyer quiero preguntarle es más reclamarle porque ella tiene el numero de otro hombre_.. sí estoy celoso_.

Ella lo llama y estará aquí en unos minutos tengo que calmarme sino pierdo el control

— Gracias Ana.

— No me des las gracias Christian.

— No me odias?

— No.. no te odio.. si alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti, hoy solo quedó atrás todo por eso es que ni me siento enojada contigo esta superado.

Bajo la mirada y las ganas que tengo de abrazarla pero yo no hago eso nunca abrazo a nadie.

Me trajo café y ella se ha portado bien conmigo mientras yo lo único que quería _sigues queriendo _acostarme con ella.

— ¿ Por que eres así Christian?

— Así como?

— Porque te comportas como un patán ¿Qué te hice para querer jugar conmigo de nuevo?

— Yo no juego Ana soy directo lo que quiero y lo que no, y ya te dije lo que quiero de ti.

— Bueno olvida la pregunta que te hice.. Puedo llamar a Dean y te ayude a dar con esos delincuentes.

— Ana no! no por favor yo soy una figura publica y sabes lo que se viene después, déjame hacer esto por mi cuenta no quiero ningún escandalo.

_A parte no quiero tratar con ese hijo de puta que tienes como prometido._

Ana se levanta y abre la puerta Sawyer ha llegado muy rápido yo quería que se tardara mas así estaba mas tiempo con esta chica que me vuelve loco pero que disfruto de su compañía.

— Bueno me voy, gracias por todo Ana no sé como pagarte esto.

— No me debes nada Christian cuídate mucho y hazte estudios tal vez tengas costillas rotas

Es increíble esta mujer a pesar de todo lo que le hice ella hizo todo esto.. tiene un gran corazón _es en serio que pienses así? _creo que jamás volveré a conocer alguien como ella…. ese hijo de puta que ella tiene como novio tiene una suerte loca.

Y la mala suerte está de mi lado...


	26. Capitulo 25

**Anastasia**

No he dejado de pensar en Christian desde hace dos noches que vino aquí, algo está pasando conmigo que ni estoy teniendo intimidad con Dean yo lo quiero mucho pero no podemos hacerlo.

— Estás bien?

pregunta y parece preocupado.

— Sí porque lo dices?

— Estás muy callada hace un tiempo vengo notando eso, entiendo que es por el embarazo pero es realmente por tu embarazo?. Sabes que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que te molesta.

No sé que decirle no puedo contarle la verdad que de alguna manera lo he estado engañando con Christian que hasta en pensamientos suena muy mal.

Me miro al espejo y ya se me nota el embarazo tendré que ir a comprar ropa para embarazada lo que tengo ya casi no me está quedando el bebé está creciendo y pasa rápido el tiempo ya estoy ansiosa por saber si será niño o niña.

— Saldrás esta noche?

— No.. quiero estar para ti sé que he estado un poco ausente pero aquí voy a estar para ti hermosa. Quiero disfrutar todo contigo

— Eres tan bueno Dean y yo…

— Tu que Ana?

Creo que mi mente me está jugando sucio que grita poder liberarse.

— No es nada, perdón por mi cambio de humor de repente, sé que tengo de excusa el embarazo pero aun así te pido disculpas.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Ana y cada día estás más hermosa tienes la piel mas suave tienes más brillo todo en ti es luz.. hace que te desee cada día más.

Se acerca y empieza a besarme el cuello huele muy bien me siento protegida en sus brazos.. hasta que suena su celular y nos interrumpe ese sonido que tanto odio.

— Perdón amor tengo que atender esta llamada, es el jefe de jefes y si llama es por algo.

Otra vez las llamadas.. yo lo entiendo pero igual me molesta no poder estar conmigo mucho tiempo.. el poco tiempo que tenemos igual no disfrutamos uno del otro pero yo no le digo nada al respecto.

— Lo siento Ana tengo que salir perdóname por favor sabes que deseo estar contigo.

— Sí lo sé.

— Nos vamos te llevo a nuestra casa?

Dean ha comprado una hermosa casa con jardín y la vista tan hermosa es tan bueno para empezar como familia tiene muebles y ya estaríamos mudándonos ahí... pero...

— No Dean me quedo aquí en mi apartamento.

al menos aquí no me sentiré tan sola.

— Vendré lo más rápido.

Le doy un casto beso antes de irse. A veces tengo pensamientos en la cabeza cada vez que se despide de mí esa sería como la ultima, es tan peligroso todo lo que hace y podría tener enemigos por todos lados aunque él sea encubierto y esté entrenado esto no es vida.. el no tiene tiempo ni para sí mismo y verlo con un arma el alma se me parte no sé porque no le da ordenes a otro que haga las misiones difíciles pero no.. él lo hace todo.

Me acuesto en mi cama y me pongo a pensar en lo que quiero. ¿ Sí quiero casarme? ¿ Estoy lista para esto? ¿Estoy realmente enamorada de él?.

Esa ultima pregunta prefiero borrarla claro que lo amo, pero lo necesito tanto y no está aquí. Una vez que estemos casados será lo mismo pasaré más sola que con él ¿ Puedo aguantar eso? y eso sin contar el miedo que me da. Pero mi mejor compañía será mi bebé.

Me siento sola y embarazada Dean parece no darse cuenta pero nota que estoy fría últimamente con él.

Ha prometido que cambiará las cosas pero yo no estoy tan segura.

Llamaré a Kate para confirmar que sí iré mañana a comer con sus padres los Kavanagh son muy buenos conmigo me tratan como una hija más.

Tomo mi teléfono y no puede ser! Marqué sin querer el numero de Christian en vez de ir a la K fui a C gran diferencia.. antes de que conteste corté..

_Como eres tan tonta Anastasia ahora él encontrará tu llamada.._

Segundos después suena la entrada de mensaje.

**- Que sorpresa señorita Steele encontré su llamada perdida. C-**

Mierda mierda mierda … lo sabía

**- No se haga ilusiones señor Grey que si lo llamé fue por error. A-**

**- ¿ De verdad? A mi me hubiera encantado escuchar tu voz.. pero ya dejando de rodeos como estas? C-**

No tengo ganas de ponerme a chatear con Christian.. es en serio esto? Pero no lo puedo dejar colgado lo conozco si no le contesto es capaz de venir hasta aquí.

**- Sí fue un error. Y contestando a tu pregunta estoy bien y tú como estas? la ultima vez que nos vimos estabas muy golpeado. A-**

**- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.. quisiera creer que es en serio eso estoy bien aunque todavía siento dolor al dar un mal movimiento, creo que me haría bien una dosis de..."S" C-**

Que quiso decirme? Está jugando?

**- ¿A qué juega señor Grey una dosis de "Superman"? A-**

**- JAJAJAJ NO.. y No estoy jugando Ana C-**

**- Si te creo que quisiste decir con dosis de "S"? A-**

**- "SEXO" C-**

Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas como puede ser tan directo..

**- JAJAJA muy gracioso y qué le falta para buscar su medicina?. A-**

**- TU. C-**

Está jugando conmigo este idiota.. pero no caigo en su jueguito.

**- Sueñas si piensas eso y si solo de sexo quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que te des un baño pero de hielo, es bueno para la calentura. A-**

**- Si aceptas mi oferta no te arrepentirás nena y para tu información ya me di un buen baño, ahora solo estoy con una toalla tapando mis partes intimas ;) C-**

Como se atreve, pero esto tengo que cortar antes de que llegue más lejos.. y de solo imaginarlo desnudo.. no no no no eso no..

Quiere jugar? Bien juguemos a ver quien sale aquí ganando…. Estúpido..

**Christian.**

Nada me ha estado saliendo bien últimamente despedí a tres personales más empezando por Olivia esa mujer es la torpeza disfrazada de mujer, me alegra que sea rubia sino ya la azotaba sobre mis rodillas para darle una lección a ser más atenta en lo que hace.

De Andrea no tengo quejas ella hace bien su trabajo además es una de las pocas personas que empezó a trabajar para mi desde que empecé mi Compañía desde cero.

El día está de mal en peor solo quiero llegar a Escala y dormir sin contar todo lo que tuve que pasar y el asalto Sawyer se encargó de todo odio tener que hablar con las autoridades pero tuve que hacerlo me robaron el coche y el celular donde tengo varios contactos importantes y correos confidenciales, pero esos poco o nada les serviría si no son mi competencia a esos si les caería como anillo al dedo.

Al llegar a Escala me meto en la ducha en lo que parece horas que estuve ahí metido cayendo el agua sobre mi, al salir veo mi celular _sí este es nuevo _y para mi sorpresa es el numero de Anastasia por un lado me siento hasta emocionado ¿ella llamándome? Esto si es nuevo..

Le escribí un mensaje para no llamarla no sé si esté sola o con el tipo ese que tiene de prometido.. _lo odio_

Me divierte estos mensajes de textos estoy siendo un poco travieso hablándole de sexo ya está empezando a enojarse, pero en parte es la verdad la deseo y sí me haría bien que ella esté aquí conmigo.

**- Entonces estamos igual porque también yo estoy con una toalla alrededor sin nada abajo ;). A-**

No puede ser.. eso le dio vida a mi miembro estoy con una carpa ahí abajo con la toalla.

**- Me dejaste sin palabras de solo imaginar me siento duro. C-**

**- Bueno lo siento te dejo y no vuelvas a escribirme ya llegó mi prometido y lo haremos hasta el amanecer y tu? Conténtate viendo películas sucias de porno. A- **

Que mierda solo para decirme que follará con ese imbécil? Estoy que quiero ir a su casa y romperle todo los huesos a su novio, ella en estos momentos se entregará a él como todas las noches, me siento enfermo rabioso nervioso y con un fuerte dolo dentro mío.

Mi juego me salió mal al final salí perdiendo aquí.. me siento un estúpido ni que tuviera quince de nuevo, estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo que tiro mi teléfono tan fuerte que rompo en pedazos.

Me pongo mi pijama me siento frustrado de todo lo que estoy sintiendo, me tomo del pelo y voy hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara que la tengo roja y lo ojos con lágrimas queriendo derramarse que mierda es esto? Yo no lloro no puedo llorar esto es algo que no conozco.

Con buena cantidad de agua derramando por la cara para atajar esto que siento vuelvo un poco a la normalidad.

Voy hasta la planta baja y agarro una botella de whisky ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de tomarlo con un vaso..

— "Por ti Anastasia por destrozarme la vida y volverme de cabeza.. me tiraste tu polvo mágico que me has hechizado eres una bruja que estoy loco por ti.. si estoy completamente loco y los celos me están matando" SALUD!

Hasta ya empiezo a hablar solo y borracho.. me recuesto por el sillón y así me quedo hasta que me quedo dormido.


	27. Capitulo 26

El cuello me duele me quedé dormido sentado esto no tiene que volver a pasar decido que ya voy a quitarla de mi cabeza ella me ha invadido en todo.

Esta noche saldré con Elena a un club BDSM el dueño es un amigo de ella a ver si así me olvido de todo y vuelvo ser el mismo.. si eso es lo que necesito.

Trabajo hasta tarde dejando todo en orden ya solo falta el visto bueno de Ross y ya estamos.

... ..

Las horas pasan y aquí estoy esperando a Elena solo ella sabe lo que necesito.

Hace años que no visito un lugar de estos, entro pero este lugar no es como los que he ido este mas bien parece un prostíbulo barato no un club de BDSM y la cantidad de gente no me gusta..

— Elena que es este lugar?

— Relájate Christian

Veo a chicas desnudas caminando tienen algunas tienen un collar en el cuello otras todo de cuero..

— Nos vemos querido voy tengo que atender un negocio..

— ¿ Que negocio?

— Cálmate relájate y disfruta ser un dom por una noche puedes elegir a las chicas que quieras..

Que mierda está loca? sin un contrato no lo haré solo vine a mirar soy cuidadoso en estas cosas

Creo que el show va a empezar entran como veinte hombres y una chica, nos invitan a pasar para sentarnos nosotros solo miraremos..

Esto no me gusta maldita sea estar entre esos mirones decido quedarme detrás de la pared de vidrio donde solo nosotros los vemos y los que están en ese cuarto no pueden ver quien los está observando.

Llevo quince minutos mirando y no me gusta lo que veo hasta me parece sucio y que hago parado aquí?.. no son dom nada tiene que ver con nuestro estilo de vida va más allá y esto es una maldita orgia Elena me trajo a este lugar de porquería, en qué estaba pensando?

Veo algo en esa chica que no parece disfrutarlo .

_Claro que no lo disfruta ella está siendo follada por varios tipos sin piedad, _ella está gritando como si fuera que la estuvieran violando.. esto no es normal yo no puedo ser parte de esta mierda y crueldad donde no existe ninguna palabra de seguridad!

Abro la puerta.

- ALTO!

— Quien demonios eres tu y que haces aquí?

— Soy Christian Grey y si se me da las ganas tu estas destruido es mejor que te calles..

— Es nuestra sesión..

— Sesión? Maldita sea no ven que esta niña está sufriendo

Me dirijo a ella y parece tan joven… — Al menos tienes edad suficiente para estar aquí? Contéstame!

- Y ..

Dice entre lágrimas — Vístete como te llamas?

— Estrella así me dicen..

— Muy bien estrella ve y brilla otro lado este no es tu lugar vete y vive un vida diferente..

— Pero..

— VETE! NO ENTIENDES?

Me alegra de que este lugar todos firman un acuerdo de no divulgación sino todas estas personas mierda! y mil veces maldigo porque acepté venir esta noche y no sé por donde esta Elena.. traerme en un lugar como este me va escuchar cuando la vea!

— Que pasa aquí?

Uno de los guardias viene y me pide que abandone este salón.. tratan muy mal a las chicas aquí eso no es mutuo y no hay relación dom/sum en esto si algunos lo hacen pero otros?

Voy a la barra entonces casi tiro el vaso…

Ese hijo de puta la está engañando que hace aquí? Anastasia no se merece esto como es posible que esté aquí con sus amigos. Me acerco con una botella esto será interesante

- Te invito a un amigo bebida.

Se sorprende de verme aquí.

— Christian que haces aquí?

Parece nervioso yo tenia razón está engañando a Ana

— NO TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ? La estás engañando hijo de puta?

— Mierda Grey vete que estás distrayéndome..

— Claro que te estoy distrayendo a cuantas te tiras? y luego vas a la cama con una mujer maravillosa..

— Maldita sea Christian no entiendes?! Esto no es lo que parece y te pido de buena manera que salgas te lo advierto..

Tiro la silla está amenazándome en serio? No le tengo miedo a este imbécil..

— No sabia señor Grey que eras de venir a estos lugares

Lo veo hasta sonreír..

— Sorpresa! Parece que no soy el único..

— Si eres el único ahora te repito vete que estas distrayendo mi objetivo.

— Objetivo?

— La rubia o la morena?

— Estas haciéndome perder la paciencia una vez más retírate de esta mesa..

— NO!

— Señor está todo listo están escapando alguien ha dado aviso…

— MALDITA SEA! LO TENIA EN LA MIRA dile a los muchachos que entren y desmantelen este maldito lugar que busquen todas las pruebas y rastréenlos pero ya YA!..

De que está hablando? saca un arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta.. — Quédate aquí felicidades has arruinado un operativo!

Operativo? Escucho gritos y algunos disparos fuera entran unos oficiales llevando presos a algunos presentes y se lleva a las chicas..

**DEAN**

Lo que me faltaba! Encontrarme a este idiota aquí ahora perdimos al gordo pero también hay testigos que vieron a Elena Lincoln aquí si ella está aquí entonces Grey tiene algo que ver en esto.. estábamos esperando una orden para llegar hasta él.. pero esto complica más su caso..

**CHRISTIAN **

— ¿ Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando?

— Mira Christian yo no ando en lugares bajos como estos no necesito tengo a una chica hermosa donde lo único que pienso en cada operativo llegar vivo para estar con ella, y respondiendo a tu pregunta estamos desmantelando a una red de estafadores y pedófilos varias de esas chicas que ves por aquí ni siquiera han cumplido los 17 y está en la mira Elena Lincoln y el dueño de este lugar.

Siento un dolor en el pecho dijo Elena? Ella puede estar involucrada en estas cosas sucias e ilegales?

— Elena no puede estar metida en esto..

— Para hablar mejor de esto tienes que acompañarnos.

— Que? donde? yo no tengo porque ir con ustedes nada tengo que ver aquí solo vine porque me han invitado ni siquiera estuve con ninguna de las chicas.

— Lo siento Christian Grey pero de todos modos tienes que venir con nosotros estás relacionado con Elena Lincoln estábamos esperando una orden para llegar a ti pero como que ya estás en el lugar de los hechos nos vas a tener que acompañar por las buenas o por las malas..

— No! no pueden hacer esto soy Christian Grey maldita sea el escandalo que se viene si se enteran los medios..

— Eso nos importa un comino Grey vienes?

me sube la voz y veo que estoy en problemas si me resisto..

Esto es una pesadilla tengo que despertar no no no no no… entro a la patrulla aviso a Sawyer y él nos sigue ¿ como me metí en esto? Si mi familia se entera no quiero pensar en esto..

Llego y entro a una sala para el interrogatorio.. de esas que solo vemos en las películas donde se ve una lámpara colgando una mesa cuadrada marrón y dos sillas uno frente al otro y la pared blindada del otro lado..

— No tengo nada que ver con eso tienen que dejarme ir maldita sea.

Ese imbécil se sienta enfrente. — Cálmate Christian solo estamos haciéndote una pregunta y me temo que tendrás que quedarte por esta noche además hay pruebas que podrían involucrarte en este caso.

— ¿ De que hablas?

— Eres dueño de Esclava no es así?

— Si pero nada tiene que ver con ese lugar horrible

— Ahora dices horrible cuando estabas ahí?

— Tu no sabes nada ni porque estaba ahí..

— Ok vamos al grano, digo que hay pruebas porque tu salón está ligado y el fondo que ha salido es de ahí y tu nombre aparece eso te hace un socio silencioso..

Me pasa unos documentos y siento que voy a desmayarme.. — No esto no puede ser tienes que creerme ni siquiera firme estos documentos para el retiro de esta cantidad..

— Yo no estoy diciendo nada Grey pero tienes que demostrar tu inocencia es un hecho muy grave sobre todo porque hay menores de edad en este caso.. sabemos que eres un dominante y tenemos que saber si no has estado con ninguna menor..

— NO! yo siempre hacia verificación asegurarme que todas eran mayores y las chicas con las que estuve eran todas de 23 años para arriba.

— Eso también lo vas a tener que demostrar si dices que hay un contrato en medio eso también servirá como prueba de tu inocencia y haremos de nuevo una verificación de antecedente de todas.

Mierda y mil veces mierda… _Elena tienes que estar bromeando como pudiste involucrarme en esto!_ Ahora todo esto podría salir a la luz.. estoy completamente seguro que las sumisas que me ha presentado Elena todas eran mayores incluso algunas mayores que yo. Con la única chica que estuve que era mas joven fue Ana.. dios Ana ella también sabrá esto. Me alegra que ella jamás fue mi sumisa…

— Desde hace cuanto conoce a la señora Lincoln?

— Desde que tenia catorce años ella es o era la mejor amiga de madre..

— Ya veo.. Christian tu me caes bien por tus hermanos digo y estas en un lio vas a necesitar un buen abogado que te asesore y tienes que demostrar tu inocencia y con documentos donde demuestras que tu no tienes nada que ver con esa red de zonas rojas porque tu nombre salta entre ellos.. Ah otra cosa Esclava a estado evadiendo los impuestos … amigo estás en serios problemas.

No puedo decir nada mi mundo se vino abajo como pude ser un idiota estúpido yo confiaba en ella.. era mi mejor amiga como pudo meterme en algo así? estoy pagando por algo que no tenia ni idea, ella se lavó las manos conmigo..

— MIERDA!

— Cálmate Christian que así no solucionarás nada por respeto a tu familia estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no se filtre como dije tienes que llamar a un buen abogado te recomiendo a tu padre..

Me da una palmada en el hombro y veo rojo me levanto y le doy un golpe en la nariz.. da vuelta y me lo devuelve..

— QUE CARAJOS TE PASA TE AYUDO Y TU ME GOLPEAS? ESTAS LOCO HIJO DE PUTA!

— Jefe cálmese

— Tienes razón Jhonson traigan a alguien que le ayude con eso.

sale cerrando la puerta con un golpe

Tengo sangre en la nariz me hizo lo mismo que le hice.. pero no sabe que no soporto que me toquen y no voy a estar dando explicaciones, solo pienso en mis padres lo decepcionados que estarán de mí y sin contar todo lo demás y Anastasia que pensará ella?…

Una vez fuera de aquí Elena pagará por esto me aseguraré de que no vea la luz del sol ella tiene que estar en un celda no yo.. maldita perra..

Llegó el momento y di ordenes a Sawyer que contacte con mi padre me siento mal por todo esto pero creo que llegó la hora de que conozcan quien soy yo.. que conozcan mi lado oscuro.

**Anastasia**

Llamé a Dean y me quedé congelada por todo lo que me contó jamás imaginé que Christian era de esos y es un maldito sádico.. eso siempre quiso conmigo no tiene sentimientos es un hombre sin corazón frio no quiere a nadie nada le importa.

Estoy llorando? No puedo dejar que esto me afecte pero me gana estuve enamorada de alguien horrible me siento destrozada, en el fondo yo creía que Christian era bueno él no puede ser esa persona que me están describiendo.

Me acuesto en mi cama y lloro sin parar.. siempre tengo que ver el lado bueno de las personas aunque no las tengan y Christian no tiene de bueno nada.. solo su físico pero eso es solo eso.. físico.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormida.. soñando con ojos grises sufriendo...

* * *

><p><strong>X Se viene el drama X<strong>

**Gracias a todos :) **


	28. Capitulo 27

Esta será una de las noches más largas de mi vida ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Bueno sí sé… todo empezó con un chico de quince años perdido en la vida donde todo era peleas y borracheras hasta que un día su madre por castigo lo mandó como jardinero a la casa de su mejor amiga, sorpresa! Esta amiga era caliente y un día le dio una bofetada un beso. Y como un adolescente calentón accedió a ella hasta convertirse en su sumiso, todo era sexo para el chico se sentía bien aunque recibiera golpes como castigo y fue así que creció y hoy es lo que es Christian Trevelyan Grey o sea... yo..

Veo a mi padre preocupado que vino a verme no entiende que hago aquí retenido ese imbécil le dijo algunas cosas de lo sucedido pero sigue sin creer pidió verme.

— Que demonios pasa hijo? Tuve que mentirle a tu madre porque no quería preocuparla me puedes explicar que está pasando y todas esas acusaciones que te están haciendo? Dime que es mentira no puedo creerlo de ti.

— Gracias por venir papá es verdad yo no estoy metido en ese juego sucio pero si es cierto que estaba en ese lugar con Elena.

— Mierda! Elena? La amiga de tu madre?

— La misma padre..

Tomo un suspiro para continuar. — Necesito contarte muchas cosas y tal vez de lo decepcionado que estés de mi ni quieras ayudarme y dejarme en la cárcel.

— Me estás poniendo nervioso y maldita sea habla de una vez.

No había visto a mi padre desesperado y enojado ni esa vez cuando le dije que dejaba la universidad lo vi así..

Me acomodo para tirarle toda la bomba — Papá perdón.

Antes de empezar le pido perdón por lo que voy a decirle y esto tal vez lo haga sentir mal.

Empiezo por contarle de como Elena y yo empezamos a tener relaciones, él no me interrumpe pero veo en sus ojos que quiere llorar de ira o de tristeza no sé bien que estaría pensando.

También le hablé de mis sumisas y de como llego a ellas de Elena como las contrataba para mí.. — papá estás bien?

No lo veo bien no me dice nada el único que está hablando soy yo. — Sigue.

Es lo único que puede decirme. Le sigo contando de nuestros negocios y de lo confiado que estaba porque Elena lo estaba manejando a mi no me interesaba las ganancias del Salón si era solo de ella, hasta llegaba a pensar en dejarle todo pero como teníamos un contrato de por medio no podía dejarle en menos de diez años luego seria completamente suyo y aún faltaba dos para eso.

Mi padre sigue si decirme nada hasta que lo veo con unas lágrimas él es un hombre fuerte nunca lo vi llorar.

— Papá lo siento.

— No sé que decirte Christian lo que has estado haciendo y de como ingresaste a ese estilo de vida que termino por alejarte de todos nosotros.. bien esa fue tu decisión pero de que empezaras solo a los quince eso hasta fue ilegal por parte de esa maldita.

— Papá ella me ayudo.

— Cállate y déjame hablar eres un idiota! Sí eso querías escuchar? Eres imbécil.. tonto y cobarde un cobarde que eligió ese camino para no enfrentar toda la ayuda que quisimos darte.. me siento culpable por no darme cuenta las intensiones de esa mujer enferma y deja de una maldita vez de decir que ella te ayudo.. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está la ayuda que ella te dio? DIME!

— Yo no sé…

— CLARO QUE NO LO SABES!

Estoy congelado no puedo hablar.. este será el fin de mi relación con mi padre eso si es que aun me considera su hijo.

— Christian tu siempre serás mi hijo y te quiero mucho pero esto que me contaste no sé que pensar cuando tu madre se entere se va a sentir muy pero muy mal, ¿ te has puesto a pensar alguna vez eso?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Bien te voy a sacar de este lugar y demostrar tu inocencia pero solo como abogado, en estos momentos no sé quien eres no sé si eres mi hijo.. porque el chico que yo eduqué no es este.. ese hubiera sido una persona feliz y tu estás lejos de esto y todo por estar en manos de una mujer loca.

Siento que quiero explotar pero no puedo hacer nada solo me quedo callado, perdí a mi familia bueno nunca los consideré yo estaba tan metido en mi mundo que a ellos los tenia a un lado.. ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Mi padre se retiró dejándome solo ni siquiera mirarme y yo tampoco me atrevo a mirarlo en la cara me duele por lo que mi madre sufrirá y todo por culpa de Elena puta Lincoln .. y por supuesto por mi culpa.

— Dean regreso donde estoy y lo veo hasta sonriendo.

— Veo que estás disfrutando tenerme aquí..

— Te equivocas Christian estoy contento porque pienso en mi novia.

Maldito viene a restregarme en la cara lo feliz que se siente con Anastasia.. ella debía ser mía y no de este imbécil.

— Ya veo y estás seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

— A ver .. tu que sabes?

Tengo ganas de gritarle todo..

— Todo..

Toma una silla y se sienta. — ¿A que te refieres a todo? hasta donde sé la has visto pocas veces.

— ¿ Estás seguro?

— Maldita sea Grey a donde quieres llegar?

— A donde quiero llegar? Ella no te ha hablado de mi? De como la pasamos bien cuando estuvimos juntos?

Veo sus ojos ponerse rojo.

— Mientes! Ella jamás ha estado contigo.

— Ah no? y que me dices del hermoso lunar pequeño que tiene al lado izquierdo de su culo? Sexy no es cierto?

— MIENTES! HIJO DE PUTA..

— No.. yo fui el primero en su vida

— Entonces eres ese hombre que jugó con ella? déjame decirte que ella está conmigo y me ama tu eres su pasado..

— Seguro? Porque no le preguntas por las veces que la fui a visitar y nos besamos ahhh y lo que hicimos en baño de la fiesta de halloween?

— NO NO NO!

Se levanta y me da un puñetazo en la mandíbula veo todo negro por segundos pero logro recuperarme y le hago lo mismo no voy a dejar que vuelva a tocarme..

— TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA! TE VOY A DESTRUIR CHRISTIAN GREY ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ

Mierda..

— PAREN!

Vienen tres oficiales a separarnos tengo sangre en la nariz y una cortada en la frente él tiene el ojo morado y sangre en la boca.

— SAM! QUEDATE A CARGO Y VIGILA A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA YO IRÉ A VER A ANASTASIA ELLA TIENE MUCHO QUE EXPLICARME.

— Jefe cálmese..

— NO! necesito hablar con ella..

— Pero señor no puede irse así le recuerdo que Anastasia está embarazada.

— NO ME IMPORTA TIENE MUCHO QUE DECIRME…DIJE QUE TE QUEDAS A CARGO

— Si.. si señor.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda… y mil veces que hice? No debí decirle nada ahora el irá a buscarla con lo nervioso que está puede hacerle daño.. soy un idiota! La puse en peligro! Necesito hacer una llamada

— Por favor necesito hacer una llamada es urgente.

— Esto no es un hotel

— Mierda es importante dije!

— Le vuelvo a decir que esto no es un hotel y no soy su empleado para que me de ordenes.

Estúpido saldré de aquí y haré que lo echen.

Me calmo y trato de hablar. — Mira se trata de Anastasia estoy seguro que sabes de quien hablo ella podría estar en peligro Dean puede hacerle daño por el estado en que se ha ido.

— El no es de esos hombres que golpea a mujeres y cálmese señor Grey no pasará nada.

— NO ENTIENDES?

— Sí y cálmese.. y relájese que saldrá libre mañana su padre pago la fianza pero no saldrá hasta mañana y tiene prohibido salir del estado menos del país todavía sigue las investigaciones.

Me siento impotente si algo le pasa a Ana o al bebé será mi culpa.. mi bebé estoy en un laberinto sin salida y donde me encuentre estaré con la pared.

Tengo ganas de llorar pero este no soy yo.. quiero ir a protegerla por mi orgullo y estupidez dije todo estaba tan furioso que ese idiota la mencionara y lo feliz que eran eso me hirvió la sangre.

**Anastasia**

Busco por internet algunos nombres de bebés y sus significados estoy tan emocionada ya casi comí toda esa bolsa de galletas sé que es de madrugada y desperté porque no puedo seguir durmiendo.

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta demasiado fuerte diría yo voy y veo que es Dean..

— Dean? Que pasa porque estás así

Veo en su mirada que ha estado llorando está muy enojado. — Dime Dean que pasa?

— ¿ Por qué me mentiste Ana? ya se toda la verdad..

— ¿De que verdad hablas?

— Sobre Christian Grey sé que fue el hombre con quien estuviste.

— Perdón Dean pero eso ya no importaba lo odio.

— Ah si? Él aseguró que ustedes se seguían viendo y que pasó algo más.. ANA TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?

— Dean cálmate por favor no es lo que piensas.

— Contéstame!

— El es mi pasado

— DIJE QUE ME CONTESTARAS!

— No me grites por favor..

Él está llorando y no puedo verlo así quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo hacerlo.. — Si estuvimos una vez pero no pasó mucho..

— Que mierda Ana no te entiendo estuviste o no con él?

— SI! Una vez pero fue un error pero no llegamos demasiado lejos yo te quiero.

— No no no no…!

Se sienta en el sofá.. — Ana estoy destrozado como pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que me amabas pero ahora veo que no es cierto lo sigues queriendo?.

— No Dean..

— SI! Y no lo sigas negando.. pero te digo una cosa no sé que viste en él porque es un hombre desagradable no tiene compasión por nada juega con las personas y ahora está en la mira y a un paso de ir a la cárcel.. ¿eso quieres para ti?

— No Dean..

Quiero acercarme a él pero se aleja de mi.. entonces se acerca y me da un beso en la frente. — Descansa Anastasia ya hablaremos otro día ahora tengo que arreglar otro asunto Buenas noches.

Eso me rompió el corazón.. yo no quiero perderlo odio a Christian como pudo hacerme esto? .Dean podrá perdonarme después de todo lo que pasó?..

Dean se va y me deja.. no puedo retener mi llanto me siento la peor persona del mundo, hice sufrir a una persona tan buena tal vez jamás logre encontrar a alguien como él.

Siento una pequeña punzada bajo vientre pero no es demasiado fuerte.. regreso a la cama e intento dormir.

Despierto y son las 7:01 am escucho que alguien toca a la puerta ese debe ser Dean abro sin mirar quien es y me encuentro con ojos grises pelo cobrizo alborotados es Christian.. entro en razón..

— QUE HACES AQUÍ?

— Ana quería ver como estas Dean te hizo daño? estas bien?

— Dean jamás me haría daño si estoy bien pero que mierda haces aquí después de lo que hiciste?

— Quería saber como estabas la noche ha sido un infierno para mi como no tienes idea.. no dejaba de pensar en ti Ana.

— Bien ya viste que estoy bien ahora vete!

Intenta acercarse y darme un abrazo pero ¿ que se cree?

**CHRISTIAN**

No he dormido nada todos mis pensamientos eran Ana por eso lo primero que hice fue venir a verla a penas Salí..

Me alegra verla bien temía lo peor pero necesito estar cerca de ella quiero sentirla olerla..

Ella se aleja de mí y me duele..

— Ana no quiero irme solo quiero abrazarte.

— JAMAS! Tu y yo ya no nos vamos a volver a ver..

— AH NO Ana.. tu y yo nos volveremos a ver muy seguido y sabes por que? porque ese bebé que estás esperando es mío..

Mierda! lo dije? Cuando voy a aprender a callarme pero me sacan de mis casillas y es mejor que se sepa todo de una puta vez..

— Que…. que dices? Estás loco este bebé es de Dean.. Vete!

— No.. y escúchame.. si ese bebé es mío.. yo cambié las muestras.. Ana tu yo seremos padres.

La veo cambiar de rostro se volvió pálida de repente y susurrando ni la voz le sale. — No.. no puede ser estas mintiéndome yo no puedo estar esperando un hijo tuyo Christian..

— Ana perdóname sé que tal vez no tenga perdón pero lo siento..

No me gusta verla así.. la veo que se va a enfermar.. maldita sea esto no quería que pasara.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

elle empieza a gritar

— ANA!? que tienes

La miro y está con dolor mucho dolor.. no no..esto no puede ser ella..

— ME DUELE! LO ESTOY PERDIENDO!

— NO! Ana mirarme perdóname.. perdóname soy un imbécil

Ella se desploma y antes de caer la tomo en mis brazos entonces veo sangre..

No ella está sangrando eso quiere decir que pierde a nuestro bebé… no no no yo no quiero que lo pierda! Soy un desgraciado!

— ANA! te llevaré a un hospital..

Entonces ella se desmaya..

NO mi pobre bebé no tiene la culpa ella no puede perderlo..


	29. Final de la primera parte Cap 28

**Final de la primera parte**

Veo que ella está sangrando y no sé que hacer me siento desesperado si Ana lo pierde no podré perdonármelo jamás y ella me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace.

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta mi coche.. manejo lo más rápido que puedo no quise llegar muy lejos con esto porque tuve que ser así..

— AYUDA!

Grito para que la atiendan..

Viene una doctora y alguien con una camilla para ponerla y llevarla de urgencia

— Señor tiene que esperar aquí.

— Ella está embarazada creo que está perdiendo al bebé a mí bebé.

— Estaremos informando lo que pasa con su esposa y su hijo pero por favor espere aquí.

No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados saco mi celular del bolsillo y llamo a mi madre no sé si esté en estos momentos aquí pero necesito que ella esté al pendiente de Ana y mi hijo.

_sí es mi hijo_

La veo en el pasillo..

— Mamá tienes que ayudarla por favor.

— Cálmate hijo a quien ayudo?

— A Ana.. ella está mal puede perder al bebé y todo por mi culpa yo soy el culpable.

Ella me mira confundida. Pero va a buscarla.

No sé por cuanto tiempo he estado sentado aquí sin noticias y mi madre ni sus luces agacho la cabeza porque me siento mal.. todo esto es mi culpa mi madre aun no sabe en el problema que estoy pero cuando se entere y ahora lo de Ana todo se me viene encima.

Siento una mano por el pelo miro hacia arriba y veo a un Ángel todo de blanco y esa es mi mamá.

— Christian por dios hijo estás llorando?

— Es mi culpa mamá.

No aguanto y la abrazo no recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez pero necesito tanto un hombro y de quien mejor que la de ella.

— Hijo tranquilízate estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla a que no pierda al bebé.

— Hazlo mamá por favor ella no lo puede perder tienen que estar bien.

— Hijo cálmate no quiero verte así estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos.

— MAMÁ no entiendes? El bebé que ella podría perder es tu nieto!..

Se queda con la boca abierta..

— De… de que hablas Christian?

— Lo que oíste soy el padre del hijo de Anastasia ese es mi bebé el que ella está perdiendo.

— Como.. no entiendo.. Christian! (casi gritando mi nombre)lo sabía.. yo sabia que existía algo entre ustedes pero de que estuvieran juntos?.. pero que digo si yo ya los había visto está claro como el agua entonces eres el padre y no Dean?

Afirmando con la cabeza ella palidece y solo me mira.. puedo ver en sus ojos lo decepcionada que está por meterme con una mujer comprometida y tener una aventura estoy seguro que eso es lo que está pensando en estos momentos.. pero no importa solo quiero que salve a Ana.

— Mi nieto va a nacer Anastasia es una mujer fuerte y podrá retenerlo aunque tuvo un desprendimiento ella podrá hacerlo confiemos.

— Gracias mamá está en tus manos.

— No está en mis manos, pero haré todo lo posible lo que está en mis manos y que ellos estén bien.

Tengo una pequeña esperanza por lo que acaba de decirme..

— Entonces que debo hacer Christian felicitarte porque serás padre en unos meses?

— Mamá no se que decirte..

— Bueno no es el momento, hablaremos de esto después ahora nuestra prioridad es Anastasia y tu hijo.

Pasan las horas y sigo esperando noticias de como ella se encuentra.. no pienso moverme de aquí.

Veo que llega Kate y Mia con Elliot

— Christian que haces aquí?

roncándome.

— Kate no quiero discutir

Entonces veo a ese imbécil..

— QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ CHRISTIAN..

— Dean que pasa?

Kate pregunta y Elliot se pone a mi lado.

— VETE!

— NO no me dirás lo que tengo o no que hacer y yo quiero estar aquí con Ana.

— No te acerques a mi novia escuchaste?

— Christian Dean que pasa con ustedes dos?

— Mia por favor esto es entre este imbécil y yo.

— CHRISTIAN BASTA! Y ven conmigo.

Mi madre vino a ver este escándalo.. — mamá como está ella.

— Ana está bien

— ¿Y el bebé?

Dean pregunta y siento que tengo ganas de vomitar.

— También está bien ella tendrá un embarazo complicado durante los meses que falta para que nazca, Anastasia tendrá que cuidarse mucho pero sobre todo deberá estar tranquila.

Mirando a Dean y luego a mí.

— Vamos Christian..

Acompaño a mi madre hasta su oficina de consulta.

— El no lo sabe no es así?

— No sabe que?

— Christian hablo del prometido de Ana él no sabe que tu eres el padre del bebé?

— No..

Ella se tapa el rostro.. — Christian tienes que irte no es bueno que estés aquí.

— No pienso moverme sin verla.

— Ella no quiere verte Christian mencioné tu nombre y su presión subió por los cielos no es bueno para ella ni al bebé si quieres ayudar que ella esté bien tienes que irte te mantendré informado.

Estoy consciente de esto ella no quiere verme y estará odiandome pero es por su bien tengo que alejarme de ella aunque me parta el alma tengo que hacerlo.

Otra vez tengo ganas de llorar ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloran? Seguro dijo alguien que no ha pasado por lo que estoy pasando y como no hacerlo si la estoy perdiendo?

Me siento vacío y solo este cambio ha sido un golpe para mí darme cuenta y tarde de mis errores este será mi castigo?

**DIAS DESPUES.**

Ha sido un infierno para mi todo esto, ya mi familia sabe todo y no solo ellos sino los medios han disparado mi estilo de vida y estoy en el ojo de todos. Los paparazzi no han dejado de atormentarme Ana salio del hospital está bien pero no puedo verla ella ni puede escuchar mi nombre sin sentirse enferma al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kate la vez que se enteró de todo y me dio una bofetada que no podré olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.

Elliot ha dejado de hablarme y mis padres se alejaron de mí si antes me sentía solo ahora peor ya no tengo a nadie recibí un mensaje de Mia parecía infatil lo que dijo **"**_**Ya no eres mi hermano favorito" **_pero para mi eso fue mucho y me dolió para que Mia me diga eso es porque de verdad está herida y enojada conmigo.

— Señor tiene una visita.

— No tengo ganas de ver a nadie Sawyer

— Señor es la señorita Steele.

Ana está aquí? Dios ella vino a ver.. ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué le digo?

Camino y me miro al espejo estoy horrible.. — Dile que no tardo ya voy.

Subo y me cambio de ropa no puedo estar así me pongo algo para ser presentable a ella hasta me peino un poco el pelo.

Camino hasta la sala de estar y ahí la veo… lleva un vestido no muy ajustado pero se ve tan hermosa y su vientre creciendo..

— Ana..

— Hola Christian.

— Quería verte para hablar y..

— Christian antes de que digas algo déjame decirlo a mi y no me interrumpas por favor.

— Está bien.. pero contestame como estas?

— Estoy bien si eso es lo que quieres saber.. pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de mi salud.

Asiento con la cabeza. — Vine para decirte todo lo que siento y antes de irme tengo que sacarlo de mi sino no me iré tranquila.

— Te vas? Donde..

— déjame terminar por favor… Vengo a felicitarte porque tu ganaste destruiste mi vida hiciste que mi novio me dejara y no me mires así que le conté la verdad él sabe que el hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo lo mismo tu familia lo sabe pero ellos no saben en la forma que fue concebido ante todos yo soy una cualquiera que engañó a su prometido acostándose con otro y salir embarazada.

— Ana no es así tu.. y mi familia jamás pensarían de ti de esa manera.

— déjame terminar….. como te decía todos piensan que tu y yo nos acostamos y que hicimos al bebé no lo voy a desmentir y espero tampoco tu no lo hagas esto lo hago por tu familia ya han sufrido demasiado y enterarse de lo que hiciste sería otro golpe muy fuerte por eso prefiero cargar con esto.

Creo que estoy temblando por lo que estoy escuchando ella a pesar de todo decidió ocultar la verdad de que yo hice el cambio y de alguna manera protegerme bajo la cabeza por vergüenza.

— Ana no sé que decirte siento mucho lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta lo malo que estaba haciendo. Que hago para que me perdones y dejes de odiarme?

— Christian ni siquiera te odio sabes? Dean y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso él no puede estar conmigo sabiendo que estoy teniendo un hijo de otro hombre está herido y sufriendo, no solo jugaste conmigo también lo hiciste con él que estaba tan ilusionado por la llegada del bebé.

En el fondo me alegro por eso ella está sola puedo acercarme a Ana así, si siento que también él estaba pensando que el bebé era suyo.

— por eso decidí irme a hacer mi vida lejos de aquí y estar tranquila por mi embarazo, quiero que el bebé nazca bien y sin complicaciones.

— NO Ana no puedes irte por favor no te vayas quiero estar cerca de ti y del bebé.

— No Christian tu no tienes derecho sobre él.. solo fuiste un donador de esperma nada más, ni siquiera lo quieres estoy segura que te has arrepentido por la existencia de este bebé no es así?

— Si..

— Ves lo que digo?

Es verdad ya perdí la cuenta las veces que maldeci mi decisión.. lo que hice y crear al bebé pero ahora me doy cuenta que quiero ser parte de él.. estoy arrepentido quiero cambiar quiero ser otra persona.

— Solo quiero que sepas que él o ella no tiene la culpa y sea quien sea el padre no me importa lo único que sé es que este bebé es mio y es todo para mi yo lo cuidaré sola no necesito a nadie ni a ningún hombre a mi lado.

— No tienes que hacerlo sola puedo ayudarte.

— No Christian tu no quieres ser padre no está en tu naturaleza y el bebé es solo mío ya te lo dije iremos lejos de ti espero que no nos busques y si algún día nos vemos solo míralo desde lejos.

— ¿ Me estás dejando por cuanto tiempo te vas?

Ella sonríe. — No te estoy dejando porque tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos eso sácate de la cabeza y no sé por cuanto tiempo me voy tal vez hasta que nazca mi hijo o tal vez para siempre.

Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no ponerme a llorar y romperme frente a ella.

— Estás segura Ana? puedo demostrarte que puedo ser bueno para ti.

— No me muestres nada hazlo por ti mismo

— Me perdonarás algún día?

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Christian esto ya lo enterré ahora solo me importa mi hijo bueno ahora me voy.. espero algún día encuentres la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitas ¿sabes? En el fondo yo sé que no eres eso que todos dicen de ti y que estás involucrado en todo ese lío con Elena sé que no eres de esos.. suerte y vive tu vida Christian Adios..

Ella da la vuelta para irse mis piernas no responden quiero correr tras ella y detenerla

— ANA ESPERA!

Ella toma el ascensor y empiezan a cerrarse las puertas — Adios. Susurrandome.

Esta vez no lo aguanto y me siento en el sofá bañando mi rostro de lágrimas esta vez la perdí para siempre y no solo a ella sino al bebé.. a ese niño que yo maldije, ese niño que odié por llegar cuando yo fui el único culpable, a ese niño que tal vez sea lo único bueno en esta vida que pude haber tenido ahora ya no tendré la oportunidad de estar cerca de él.. soy tan vacío por dentro y por fuera en estos momentos, ella se va no.. ella no puede irse..

Porque yo la…

Ni en pensamientos puedo decirlo pero ya es hora de aceptarlo LA AMO.. estoy profundamente enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la vi, pero no lo quería aceptar me engañaba a mí mismo todo hubiera sido distinto si me abría a ella ahora estaríamos juntos y tal vez ese bebé seria concebido de otra manera.

— Te amo Anastasia no me dejes por favor..

digo en voz alta hablándole a la pared del ascensor pero esto ella no lo escucha estoy hablándole al aire.. necesito saber donde va

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio con un bolígrafo en mano y una hoja..

Tengo que saber donde irá Anastasia tragaré mi orgullo y hablaré con la única persona que puede decírmelo agarro las llaves de mi auto y voy hasta su apartamento.

Toco varias veces la puerta y me abre sus ojos se prenden de rabia al verme..

— Que haces aquí Christian.

— Kate necesito hablar con Ana

— Ella ya se fue y todo por tu culpa

— Por favor dime donde se ha ido.

— No te lo diré y de favor te pido que no te pongas a rastrearla por una vez has las cosas bien y déjala en paz.

— No puedo Kate estoy enamorado de ella.

— Tu? No me hagas reir no sabes lo que es eso.. ve y busca a tu señora Lincoln ella te enseñará mejor.

No voy a perder la paciencia con ella porque la necesito.. — Por favor Kate dímelo

— Dije que no lo haré y respetaré la decisión de mi amiga y también hazlo tu.. ahh y te diré la verdad yo tampoco lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría solo sé que se fue del país solo eso sé, felicidades gracias a ti la perdimos.

Fuera del país? Será más difícil encontrarla realmente la perdí ahora estoy asumiendo mi realidad tal vez no la volveré a ver.

— Kate te dejaré esto si sabes algo de ella por favor dáselo.

— Que es?

— Es una carta por favor dáselo es importante que ella lo lea te lo ruego que se lo entregues harías eso?

Ella lo toma y no confío en su mirada pero puede que lo haga. — No lo sé pero solo se lo daré si ella quiere leerlo y si me dice que no, lo romperé.

— Gracias.

Me retiro y ya perdí todo ya no soy nadie..

Llamo a mis abogados tengo que hacer esto..

**Dos días después**

Estoy frente a la casa de mis padres ya no hay vuelta atrás a esto tengo que ser fuerte y hacerlo.

Entro y todos se ponen serios empezando por mis padres.

— Buenas noches perdón que no les avisara que venia.

— Que quieres aquí Christian? te acordaste que tienes una familia?

— Mia por favor no me hables así.

Ella se levanta y se va supongo que a su habitación pero da vuelta — No te perdono lo que hiciste Christian no te conozco además para empeorar Ana se alejó de nosotros y se llevó a mi sobrino al primer bebé Grey y tu no hiciste nada para retenerla eres un cobarde..!

Tiene razón soy un cobarde…

— No quiero andar en rodeos toma papá.

Le paso los papeles a mi padre.

— Que es esto?

— Revisalo.

Sus ojos se abren y queda mudo.. — Es lo que pienso que es? estás loco?

— Si papá es mi renuncia a todas mis empresas empezando por el GEH te lo dejo.

— No puedes hacer esto Christian has trabajado tanto y lo piensas dejar así?

— Ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar tal vez si sigue en mis manos lo llevaría a la quiebra por eso te dejo todo y lo cuides hasta que mi hijo o hija pueda algún día manejarlo yo ya no puedo.

— No puedes hacerlo Christian.. renunciar a todo.

— Ya lo hice papá no quiero nada sin Ana ya no me importa absolutamente nada.. tengo suficiente dinero para vivir bien hasta llegar a viejo.

— Has trabajado tanto Christian para que lo tires?

— No lo estoy tirando te lo estoy dejando sé que podrás llevarlo.

Mi madre me abraza y empieza a llorar. — No puedo creerlo

— Mamá .. papá necesito este cambio quiero encontrarme y saber quien soy he estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y quiero ver la luz.

— ¿Y qué harás?

— Viajar por el mundo madre.. claro una vez que pueda salir de este país y se aclare todo mi caso.

— Justamente quería hablarte de eso.. ya tu inocencia está demostrada y esos documentos eran falsos han falsificado tu firma eres libre y estás nuevamente limpio, ahora están buscando a Elena ten cuidado..

— Lo haré gracias papá ahora si podré buscar mi camino.

Le paso la mano y un beso en la frente a mi madre salgo de la casa que alguna vez fue mía ahora a la nueva vida.

Lo que sí es que jamás olvidaré a Anastasia y a mi hijo ojalá nos volvamos a ver y saber si fue niño o niña..

_Siempre te amaré Anastasia _

Subo al avión a empezar mi recorrido mientras vamos despegando solo pienso en ella y la carta que le escribí espero que lo lea.. le escribí varios detalles de mi vida que nunca a nadie le había dicho ni siquiera a mi terapeuta el doctor Flynn, ha sido mi secreto por años ahora solo ella lo sabrá.

**KATE.**

Maldito Grey ahora decidió que quiere desaparecer bueno que esperar de él? si sigue siendo un cobarde no puede con todo esto ni poner la cara..

Tengo en mis manos la carta que me dio para que le de a Ana pero ella se merece algo mejor y la necesidad de tranquilidad.. cualquier cosa que le diga aquí seguro será puras mentiras, ella merece ser feliz y lo será sin él.

Agarro y lo rompo en pedazos tirándolo a la basura ella jamás se enterará de esta carta...

* * *

><p>Fin de la primera parte..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Después de esta saltaremos 1 año para seguir con la segunda parte de la historia… hasta el próximo capitulo empezamos una nueva aventura donde ya Christian no será oscuro.. y Ana podrá perdonarlo si se llegan a volver a ver? ( el bebé sería de siete a ocho meses)<strong>

**No tardaré mucho en publicarlo porque esto aun no termina..**

**Gracias a todos **

**Ana12345.. **


	30. Gris Claro Cap 29

**Gris Claro**

**El tiempo pasa volando.**

—¡Teddy! No no no eso es de mami en la boca no.

Mi bebé está por cumplir siete meses y cada día se parece más a su padre tiene el pelo cobrizo y mis ojos pero lo demás todo es de Christian, en el fondo yo pensaba que tal vez Christian me dijo mentiras y que él era hijo de Dean pero al momento de tenerlo en mis brazos lo vi y si es 100% de Christian y no me importaba quien era el padre lo amé desde el primer día que supe que estaba embarazada, él nació el 24 de diciembre una fecha muy especial y más con su nacimiento a pesar de que mi embarazo fue complicado hice el esfuerzo de cuidarme porque lo amo y es el niño más hermoso del mundo estamos muy bien solos él y yo.

En la editorial que estoy trabajando tienen una guardería aquí y no lo dejo con ninguna niñera es un poco travieso ya empieza casi a gatear me puse llorar como una niña cuando se movió él se asustó y también lloró trato de no dar rienda suelta a mis emociones así no traumo a mi hijo.. porque todo lo que hace me emociona.

Tengo tiempo libre y voy a verlo.

New York es hermoso al principio me sentí un poco perdida no encontraba las direcciones pero ahora conozco como la palma de mi mano.

No volví a saber nada de Dean desde que terminamos no voy a negar que lo sigo extrañando tuvimos tantos momentos buenos muchas veces tenia la tentación de llamarlo y saber como está pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo y de Christian bueno.. lo único bueno de él es que tengo a mi bebé que es su viva imagen imposible no pensar en él cuando lo veo. También me pregunto que habrá sido de él.. según Kate se ha ido de viaje a hacer otra vida, si tan fácil para él debe ser olvidarse de todo y todos e irse.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo con mami?

Teddy sonríe y se le nota casi un pequeño dientecito por salir tengo tanto amor por mi bebé, Kate está loca por querer conocerlo Mia y Elliot no han dejado de enviarme correos los Grey quieren conocerlo, sé que estoy haciendo mal ellos no tienen la culpa lo que hizo Christian. Al principio creí que iban a juzgarme por supuestamente meterme con Christian estando comprometida pero fue todo lo contrario Mia me ha suplicado tanto que quiere verme y conocer a Teddy. Ni siquiera fotos les he enviado Teddy tiene derecho de conocer a sus abuelos. ¿Por qué no? la próxima semana tal vez me vaya a Seattle por unos días no puedo correr más y es hora de enfrentar la realidad no quiero estar alejada de mi familia y amigos y todo por culpa de un hombre, eso no.

Tomo mi celular y marco el numero de Mia.

**_- Mia.._**

**_- Oh por dios Ana? ANASTASIA por fin sabes que he querido hablar contigo gracias por llamarme._**

**_- ehh.. Mia ya decidí que sí quiero que conozcan a mi hijo pero no quiero ver a.._**

**_- No te preocupes Ana no hemos sabido nada de Christian desde hace meses es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y no me importa lo que ha sido de él._**

**_-lo siento._**

**_- no no no sientas nada estoy emocionada de conocer a mi sobrino.. mis padres van a desmayarse cuando sepan que traerás al bebé como está él?._**

**_- está muy bien aquí queriendo comerse mi teléfono._**

**_- (risas) ese es mi sobrino…_**

**_- entonces nos vemos._**

**_- nos vemos Mia._**

Sí esto está bien lo que hago es por el bien de mi hijo tener a su familia y no después de grande buscarlos tal vez si hago eso él no me llegue a perdonar por apartarlos.

Salgo afuera y veo que va a llover.. — Lo siento Teddy no vamos a salir hoy mira va a llover mejor preparemos algo de pastel y veamos una peli..

Pongo a mi bebé en su sillita asegurándolo bien ya sé como manejarme con él al principio tuve que leer libros buscar informaciones por internet pero al final ninguno de esos ayudó.. cada día que pasa uno descubre cosas de su bebé y estoy tan contenta de tenerlo.

Enciendo la Tv ver un poco de noticias no está nada mal es bueno estar informado de todo.

**"****¿Qué ha pasado de Christian Grey?" "¿Dónde se encuentra?"**

**- Es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos la repentina desaparición del multimillonario empresario dio mucho de que hablar después de todo el escandalo en que se vio involucrado la familia Grey no ha dado ninguna declaración formal pero por rumores andan diciendo que el señor Grey renunció a todo y dejo todas sus empresas a su padre. ¿ Será cierto? ¿Qué motivos habrá tenido para renunciar a todo? Es una de las miles de preguntas que nos hacemos todos.**

Ya ni televisión puedo ver sin que lo mencionen sigue en la boca de todos pero él no ha dado la cara, es mejor así y me alegra que nadie sepa que Christian tiene un hijo sino vendrían hasta mi y no quiero nada que me lleve a él.

Paso cerca de mi bebé dándole un beso en la frente el solo sonríe, vive en un su mundo feliz sin preocupaciones cada día descubriendo cosas.. donde todo le da risa.

-0-

Preparo mi maleta para hacer nuestro viaje todo el fin de semana y regresaré el martes ya tengo todo listo la maleta de Teddy no puedo llevar muchas cosas porque no podría con todo sola.

También llamé a Kate para decirle que estaría unos días por allá y me ofreció su apartamento que aunque ella ya no viva ahí me quede con ella.

Se ha mudado con Elliot van muy enserio la verdad ellos se ven muy bien juntos son tal para cual tal vez ya estarían pensando en boda.

Vamos hasta el aeropuerto el taxista fue muy amable me ayudo con las maletas mientras yo llevo a mi bebé en brazos.

Llamé a Kate ella y Elliot irán por mi una vez que llegue estoy emocionada de verla después de un tiempo casi sin estar en contacto, pero como ella me dijo antes de irme no puedo dejar que por culpa de Christian yo ande corriendo y alejando a todas las personas que me quieren..

Si me he sentido muy sola durante todo este tiempo y mi bebé ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo no me quejo estamos muy bien así, pero también extraño a mis amigos y a mi padre y todos están locos que quieren conocer a Teddy él que aun no entiende nada todavía es un bebé pero tiene derecho de conocer a sus abuelos y su padre no sé, porque él solo fue un donador de esperma no nos acostamos y no quedé embarazada de la manera en que todos piensan, me gané el odio de toda la familia de Dean ellos que me abrieron la puerta de su casa y se han portado tan bien, los Carrol me trataron como una hija.

Prometí no volver a llorar pero recordando lo que pudo ser mi vida sin que Christian interviniera sería tan distinta pongo mis gafas oscuras para que las personas que están cerca no se den cuenta. Siento una pequeña mano en mi pelo y es mi Teddy..

Y me siento culpable me acerco y le hablo al oído.

— Perdón bebé de ti jamás me arrepiento en tenerte te amo Teddy..

y me sonríe como si entendiera lo que estoy diciéndole.. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Le doy el biberón le preparé su leche antes de salir y se quedó dormido acaricio su pelo hermoso.. esta es la vida que tengo y él es mi vida no tiene que importarme nada más.

Llegamos a Seattle las 16:00 hs y desde lejos veo a Kate y Elliot esperando con ansias me acerco a ellos los saludo se quedan mudos al ver a Teddy.. sí es idéntico a Christian.

— Anastasia el es?

— Sí Elliot este es Teddy tu sobrino.

— ¿Teddy?

Se acerca y le acaricia el pelo mirándolo bien y mi bebé se pone serio aferrándose a mi blusa con sus pequeñas manitas y queriendo llorar.

— Elliot no asustes al bebé..

Kate lo regaña y empezamos a reír.. — ¿Ana puedo?

— Si..

Elliot lo lleva en sus brazos y le da besos en sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas, Teddy sigue serio aun no le ha sonreido no lo conoce pero una vez que se acostumbra a alguien sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— Este pequeño es el clon de mi hermano la única diferencia que tiene tus ojos azules.

Me pongo seria y no sé porque tengo ganas de llorar.. maldita sea de solo escuchar su nombre me afecta.

— Ana perdón no quise hacerte sentir mal..

— No te preocupes Elliot está bien Christian es su padre y sí se parece a él.

Kate me mira es la única que sabe de cómo fue concebido y que jamás me acosté con Christian él fue quien hizo todo esto.

Creció más su odio hacia él ella quiso hundirlo más diciendo a todos la verdad pero hice jurarle que no dijera nada y que era mejor así.

— Bien.. vamos a la casa de mis padres.

— Elliot pero..

— Tranquila Ana después te llevamos al apartamento mis padres y Mia ya no quieren esperar ni un minuto más para verlos y conocer a este bebé hermoso.

Subo al coche con ellos y Teddy regresó en mis brazos porque solo quería estar conmigo Elliot lo asustó con su risa.

— Ana no puedo creer lo grande que está Teddy y lo hermoso que es.

— Gracias Kate amo a mi hijo y es muy bueno.

— Si me doy cuenta pero como no amarlo si es el bebé más bueno del planeta.

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque después de todo lo que pasó iré a ver de nuevo a la familia de Christian Mía me aseguró que no estará y que no saben nada de él desde hace meses, la verdad no quiero encontrarme con Christian sigo muy enojada hasta puedo decir que lo odio.. pero ya esa parte está fuera de mi vida y no quiero que regrese.

Es el momento llegamos a la casa grande deben estar esperándonos..

— Mira Ted esa es la casa de tus abuelos quieres conocerlos?

El sonríe y mete sus deditos en la boca.. — No no bebé no los metas en la boca.

Y le paso su juguete favorito para que lo muerda estaría por salirle el primer diente ya casi.

Sigo nerviosa y Kate me abraza me apoya para entrar a la casa Elliot toma a Teddy en sus brazos..

— Hola familia!

Elliot saluda a todos — OH DIOS MIO!

Grace fue la primera en hablar los demás se quedaron callados.

**Grace y Carrick**

— Dios estarán por llegar no estás emocionado cariño?.

— De estar si lo estoy pero han pasado tantas cosas y aun no nos explicamos que es lo que pasó entre Ana y Christian ha sido tan extraño todo, ellos han estado teniendo relaciones aun ella estando comprometida y porque engañar al novio diciendo que el niño es suyo cuando en realidad el bebé es de Christian?

— No podemos juzgarla y no seas duro con ella.. la conocemos y es una buena chica.

— ¿Estás segura que el bebé es de Christian? jamás los vimos juntos hasta parecía que se odiaban.

— Yo los vi juntos en una fiesta y demasiado juntos diría yo.

— En serio?

— Sí por lo que llegué a verlos o mas bien pillarlos lo que hacían en el baño no dudo que ese bebé es nuestro nieto.

— Entonces ya quiero que llegue mi nieto para conocerlo.. por cierto has sabido algo de Christian?

— No y lo extraño mucho sé que ha cometido muchos errores en su vida pero lo quiero de vuelta.

— Al parecer él no nos quiere en su vida por eso se largó.

— No seas tan duro con él yo desearía comunicarme con Christian pero hasta su numero ha cambiado.

— El GEH va de maravilla no pensé que iba a lograrlo pero aquí estoy con mas trabajo pero estoy cuidando mientras él regresa estoy seguro que lo hará además tiene que conocer a su hijo.

— Lo mismo pienso.

Escuchamos que llega Elliot y con un bebé en brazos lo miro y es un pequeño de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules muy parecido a Christian miro a mi esposo y lo ve asombrado sí es el hijo de Christian es muy parecido a su padre.

**Carrick G.**

Por todos los… ese niño sí es el hijo de Christian es un Grey no necesitamos una prueba de ADN para saberlo es nuestro nieto..

Mi primer nieto.

**ANASTASIA**

Veo a Carrick y a Grace acercarse al bebé y lo miran casi con lágrima en los ojos.. Carrick lo alza y Teddy con ojos llorosos y moviendo su pequeña boquita eso hace cuando está a punto de lanzar un grito de llanto

Veo que ellos van a adorar a Teddy y Teddy a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>"Feliz 2015"<strong>


	31. Capitulo 30

Teddy da un grito de llanto no conoce a nadie y se siente raro lo abrazo y se calma..

— Oh.. querida creo que lo asustamos es hermoso y tu como estas?

— Muy bien Grace él lo es todo para mi.

— Entiendo.. pero pasa por favor Mia no tardará en bajar.

Mia baja y cuando ve al bebé grita de la emoción se acerca a nosotros y primero saluda a Teddy.. él sonríe un poco y casi los Grey están ganando su confianza.

— ¿Quieres ir con la tía Mia?

Le hablo a mi bebé que se sigue aferrando a mi blusa con sus manitas pequeñas

Mia lo toma y él no llora

— Creo que solo a ti te quiere Mia.

Elliot bromeando como siempre. — Nos alegra que cambiaras de opinión y si nos dejes ver a nuestro nieto, el bebé no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó.

— Así es Carrick él tiene derecho de ver a sus abuelos no siempre será un bebé algún día será mayor y preguntará por su familia y su..

No puedo terminar de decir su padre, todos me miran pero me fijo en Kate y ella no está de acuerdo en eso.. odia con toda el alma a Christian, entiendo yo odiaría igual a Elliot si llegara a hacerle lo mismo a ella.

— Te entendemos Ana.. entonces si dejarás a Christian que vea a su hijo?

— Me gustaría contestarte eso Elliot pero ni él se ha aparecido y no sé si pueda soportar tenerlo en frente, pasamos por muchas cosas y no terminamos nada bien, él aceptó que no quiere al bebé jamás quiso hijos.

— Bueno quédate a cenar con nosotros.

— Pero..

— Anastasia hija no te preocupes nos alegra tenerte aquí y a nuestro nieto por favor quédate con nosotros.

De tanto insistir acepté quedarme el fin de semana con ellos.. están locos por el bebé y ya Teddy empieza a reírles y ya todos derretidos por él, espero no lo consientan mucho y sobre todo Mia conociéndola ella le comprará juguetes exclusivos y extremadamente caros.

La cena fue una delicia hablamos mucho ,Teddy se ha quedado dormido Grace lo llevó a su cuna, ellos prepararon una habitación para él, y me preguntaron si no me molestaba si fuera la misma que fue la de Christian de niño.

A mi no me molestó eso espero que a Christian no le moleste que ahora su hijo esté ocupando esa habitación.

— y has conocido a alguien Ana?

Eso que preguntó Kate estuvo un poco fuera de lugar que me ahogué con el vino.

— No.. y por el momento estoy cerrada para el amor, me dedico solamente a mi trabajo y a mi bebé.

— Aún eres muy joven encontrarás el amor nuevamente.

Mia ni parece acordarse de lo que pasó entre su hermano y yo.. bueno ella en estos momentos lo odia y si supieran toda la verdad lo odiaría mucho más.

— No pienso en hombres en estos momentos no salí bien de estas…

Y empezamos a reír, Grace y Carrick se disculparon para retirarse ellos duermen temprano Elliot Mia Kate y yo nos quedamos para ponernos al día Elliot fue por mas cervezas y salimos hasta el patio así si hacemos mucho ruido no despertamos a nadie.

— Bien entonces salud por los viejos tiempos

— ¡SALUD!

— Creo que ya se me subió un poco.

— Mia eres exagerada como con tan poco ya se te subirá?

— No te rías Elliot que soy sensible.

— Perdón por herir tu sensibilidad.

Reímos a carcajadas de cualquier cosa.. me hacia falta estas cosas, ver a mis amigos me hizo muy bien y esta carga emocional va disminuyendo.

Es claro que sí Mia se le subió, seguido por Kate los únicos fuertes creo.. no estoy segura Elliot y yo que no estamos diciendo nada incoherente aun yo no tomé tanto como ellos.

— Entonces Ana si te animas ver al padre de tu hijo? Por cierto por que nunca nos dimos cuenta que ustedes dos estaban acostándose?, yo sí te quiero como cuñada.

Mierda! Mia ya ni sabe lo que dice ahora como le contesto eso.

— Mia..! (hipos) Ana y Christian nunca se acostaron..

Ay noo no no no Kate ya está soltando la sopa.

— Kate por favor..

Trato de que no diga todo.

— Por favor que Ana? ya diles la verdad de una vez.

— Kate no.

— De que habla mi futura esposa?

— No es nada Elliot es el alcohol que habla en ella.

— Si.. por qué Kate dice que Christian y tu nunca se acostaron y Ted entonces como llego?

— Perdón Mia ya ni sé lo que digo es obvio que esos dos se revolcaban sino ¿ como te explicarías a ese hermoso niño que tienen?

Hasta que por fin entra en razón Kate pero me siento como una cualquiera e incómoda.

— Creo que ya es tarde será mejor que nos acostemos y Teddy podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Me disculpo y subo las escaleras de la casa hasta la habitación de Ted Kate me sigue.

— Lo siento amiga no sé lo que me pasó no volverá a pasar lo prometo.

— Kate eso que dijiste que Christian y yo nos revolcábamos me hizo sentir una puta, sabes perfectamente que no fue así.

— Lo sé ese imbécil de Grey por salirse con la suya cambió su semen por la de Dean como pudo?, por cierto lo odio sabias?

— No digas en voz alta que pueden oírte

— Perdón ya ni sé lo que digo, tendré la boca cerrada ahora iré a tener sexo con mi novio.

— kate! Demasiado información no es necesaria.

Me cambio de ropa poniéndome algo cómodo entro y veo a Teddy sentado en la cuna no llora pero si mirando por todos lados, si decoraron perfectamente este lugar para él, la ultima vez que estuve aquí fue precisamente con Christian y ahora que lo pienso él tocó mi vientre ese día.. claro ese imbécil sabia que su hijo estaba creciendo en mí.

Sigo mirando el lugar nubes por el techo estrellas colgando peces muñequitos azules osos de peluche, es increíble.

— Vamos Teddy a preparar tu biberón y después a dormir si?..

Le muestro el biberón y fue mala idea ya lo quiere empieza a llorar espero no despierte a todos en la casa.

Al Salir por el pasillo veo a Grace preocupada.

— Ana todo bien escuché llorar a Teddy

— Sí se puso a llorar porque le mostré su biberón y aun no le preparé su leche.

— Tráemelo lo distraigo mientras lo preparas.

— Gracias.

Grace me indica como llego a la cocina y es un poco moderno para mí pero logré entender esto.

Llego hasta la habitación y veo a Grace sentada en la silla mecedora con Teddy ella está llorando y hablando

_- Sabes eres el niño más hermoso, bueno tu padre también lo era cuando llegó a nosotros tenia cuatro años y en esta silla lo calmaba cuando no podía dormir no permitía que lo toquemos pero yo igual lo abrazaba y lo mecía hasta quedarse dormido, pero cada vez que crecía ya no podía abrazarlo ni hacerle dormir aquí._

Unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos Christian ha pasado por mucho cuando era un niño escucho las historias que le cuenta a mi bebé y no me quiero meter entre ellos, ella disfruta tener cerca a su nieto.

ella sigue hablando.

_- Y ahora siento que lo perdí, lo unico que me queda eres tu pequeñito te gusta esta silla no es así?_

Entro en silencio y Grace me sonríe

— Teddy ya no llora

Le paso el biberón para ella se lo dé.. es un hermoso momento es una gran madre y ahora abuela.

— Perdón Ana pero teniendo así a mi nieto me recuerda a Christian, sabes él no es malo todo lo que pasó fue por culpa de esa mujer a la que yo confié todo.. le contaba los problemas de Christian y ella los usaba en su contra para poder hacer de él lo que quería, no mal interpretes no te estoy contando esto para justificarlo pero fue así como él llego a ser lo es.

— Entiendo Grace pero Christian también tenía opciones y el no las veía no sé si era ciego o no quería o de verdad es esa persona sin corazón.

— Lo siento Ana y lo que te hizo no tiene nombre aun no entiendo bien lo que pasó entre ustedes pero no comparto que él te deje y ni si quiera pregunte por su hijo en el hospital yo lo había visto tan mal y preocupado que perdieras al bebé, pero tampoco se hizo cargo de él no sé que pensar.

— Por favor no pienses nada estoy bien así y mi bebé también, él es feliz y ahora que tiene a unos abuelos maravillosos y tíos locos que mas puede pedir?.

— Gracias.. eres como otra hija mas para mi, me hubiera gustado que todo sea distinto.

Igual yo y que en estos momentos estuviera casada con Dean, pero esto no puedo decirle la haría sentir mas mal de lo que ya está.

Teddy terminó su biberón y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su abuela con cuidado le pone en su cuna lo tapa y ella se despide.

Son más de las dos de la madrugada y sigo dando vueltas en la cama me levanto y voy con Teddy miro algunas fotografías de Christian de niño lo miro y me da lastima todo sucio y los ojos hundidos muy pálido y flaco, hay otro donde ya se le ve mejor debe tener unos seis a siete años es hermoso y parecido a Ted.

Regreso a la habitación de al lado y coloco el monitor de bebé cerca y cierro los ojos.

Despierto con el llanto de Ted son las seis treinta voy con él le cambio su pañal y bajamos.

— Mira quien despertó?

Carrick y Grace ya despiertos temprano.

Él toma a Ted mientras Grace me sirve un poco de café y me pasó ya el biberón preparado

— Gracias.

— No te preocupes hija.. que te parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos a un restaurant italiano

No sé que decir pero acepto será agradable.

**Horas después.**

Llegamos al lugar que está decorado con piedras, cuadros de distintas ciudades italianas manteles blancos y adornos.

— La dueña es una amiga mía que lo abrió hace veinticinco años.

— Es hermoso.

— Si lo es.

Esperamos que nos atiendan y viene el mesero con rasgos y acento italiano veo como Mia ya le puso el ojo.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos yo mucha hambre no tengo, pedí lasaña.

Elliot está distraído con Ted y el ríe como si fuera muy gracioso todo lo que le dice.

— Me encanta este bebé todo le da risa hasta cuando muevo la cuchara.

— Él es así muy risueño, pero a veces paciencia no tiene es un poco mandón.

— Eso es típico de Christian ese lado sacó de él.

Empezamos a reír y hacer comentarios de nuestra infancia.. hasta que..

— Vaya! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Anastasia.

Me levanto de mi silla y los demás también lo hacen Kate de acerca.

— Roxana como estás?

Roxy es la hermana menor de Dean ella me mira y luego su vista a mi bebé.

— Bien… pero ya ni falta hace preguntarte tu como estas ese es tu hijo?

— Si.

— Veo que estas feliz con la familia de tu amante, aun no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a mi hermano no sabes todo lo que sufrió por ti pero ahora me alegro que encontró alguien desde hace unas semanas conoció a Leila y ahora son novios.

¿Dean con otra mujer? Por que me siento mal tengo ganas de llorar pero debo ser fuerte.

— Roxy por favor deja a mi amiga en paz.

— Kate…. Que se siente tener como amiga a un zorra? y ahí está la prueba de su aventura. Por cierto Ana como pretendías engañar a todos diciendo que el bebé es de mi hermano si ni siquiera se parece a él?

Señalando a Teddy.

Mierda si sigue provocándome no podré atajarme.. pero Kate me sostiene.

— Por cierto ¿ donde está él? te embarazó y te dejó con el paquete y cambiaste a Dean por eso?

— Jovencita cuide con lo que dice Anastasia no está sola.

Carrick me defiende pero no puedo decir nada tengo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿ Ana amiga estás bien?

— Si Kate lo siento.

— No sientas nada, ella se acercó a atacarte estamos contigo.

Lo que me dijo me golpeó.. Dean ya me olvidó pero claro que me esperaba no iba a estar quieto esperando solo por mi..

Me siento confundida..

* * *

><p><strong>"Muy pronto veremos a Christian y que fue de él"...<strong>

**- Nota-**

**Anastasia sigue confundida y sí aun piensa en Dean ellos compartieron muchos momentos juntos, no la odien por eso tampoco a Dean xD.**

**- Avance-**

**Sí Dean estará de vuelta pero nada que preocuparse o tal vez si... O.o**

**?**


End file.
